Tan sólo una vez más
by Ginevre
Summary: Dos semanas han pasado desde que todos han regresado de Edoras. Allí Gray cometió un error que le atormenta, ¿o no lo fue? Lissana trastorna a Lucy con sus constantes atenciones a Natsu, y Jellal tan sólo sueña con poder ver a Erza una última vez.
1. Una nueva aventura

_**Capítulo 1 : Una nueva aventura.**_

Lucy no sabía porqué lo había hecho, tan sólo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Pero en el fondo – se dijo en un alarde de sinceridad con ella misma – sí lo sabía: porque desde que Lissana había vuelto, la hermosa chica no paraba de abrazarse a Natsu a la menor oportunidad que le surgía para hacerlo. Que si por su reencuentro – vale, eso lo entendía – que para darle suerte en su próximo trabajo – vale, tenía pase – que si para darle la bienvenida al regresar de este – confesó que en esa ocasión, ya estaba hasta las narices de tanto abracito.

Y no era el abrazo en sí lo que la molestaba, sino la sensual, efusiva y aparentemente inocente forma que la chica tenía de hacerlo, y que a Natsu parecía encantar.

¿Pero por qué una cosa así la había llegado a molestar tanto en tan poco tiempo? – negó con la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, intentando quitarse la idea de la mente, pero no lo consiguió. - ¿Por qué le dolían tanto los abrazos de Lissana? ¿Le dolían igual cuando se los daba a cualquier otro, a Gray por ejemplo? Pero es que a Gray tan sólo le había dado uno, el de reencuentro, y ninguno más; y de ningún modo había sido igual que los que daba a Natsu una y otra vez. Y aunque así hubiera sido, ¿y qué?

Sí, y qué; pues que en un alarde de "vetetúasaberqué" – se negaba a llamarlo celos – ella lo había besado. Y ahora las piernas le temblaban como un flan y se sentía la chica más desgraciada del mundo, no por haberlo besado, sino porque quizá él lo hubiese tomado a mal y no quisiera volver a ser su amigo jamás. Y eso sí que dolía de verdad. Ambos podían discutir, casi decirse de todo, las mil perrerías, incluso; pero perderlo como amigo, eso era más de lo que ella se veía capaz de soportar. Él fue el primero en confiar en ella, quien la llevó a Fairy Tail e hizo que su sueño se hiciese realidad. Él la había salvado una y mil veces de montones de peligros, él había arriesgado su vida por ella. Él, él, él…

Rendida, hubo de reconocer que ese "él", cuando de él se trataba, era especial. Y que aún deseaba que lo fuese más.

Así que había dado el primer paso hacia lo desconocido; ahora que había comenzado ese viaje sin retorno, tan sólo le quedaba decidir cuáles serían los pasos siguientes.

Suspiró, temerosa, emocionada, ilusionada… y decidida, pues si algo le sobraba, era decisión para luchar por alcanzar aquello que deseaba, fuese lo que fuese.

Grey estaba harto, más que harto… y desesperado. Había intentado quitársela de la cabeza por todos los medios a su alcance, y creía haberlo conseguido tras la sucia jugada que él mismo le hizo en Edoras; pero en cambio, lo único que había logrado, y a conciencia, era sentirse vil, aún más enamorado, e infinitamente culpable.

Ahora ella le huía, Juvia le huía, y no por culparle de su vileza – pues aún no la conocía - , sino porque pasaba los días pensando en el otro, que no era nadie más que él; pero ella no lo sabía, y él no era capaz de decírselo sin mostrarle las tinieblas de su propio corazón.

Y para colmo, aquel maldito ilusionista de tres al cuarto, que nadie sabía de dónde narices había salido, ni recordaban cuándo, pero que la tenía encandilada, - como a todas las demás mujeres de Fairy Tail - con la única magia real que poseía: la de sus palabras; una labia que las volvía locas, por saber decirles siempre, en cada momento, lo que ellas deseaban escuchar.

No como él.

Foggy Fogg, hasta el nombre era ridículo – pensó con rabia. ¿Por qué los demás hombres del Gremio no lo habían mandado al infierno todavía? ¡Si estaba "tanteando" a sus mujeres de forma descarada! Simplemente, porque el tipo era "gracioso e inofensivo", según palabras de Elfman y de todos los demás; pues a él le ofendía, y de qué modo.

Tan sólo habían transcurrido dos semanas desde su vuelta de Edoras, dos malditas semanas que él, Natsu, Hapy, Erza y Lucy, habían pasado prácticamente fuera del Gremio, enfrascados en un nuevo trabajo que llenase sus bolsillos de unos pocos jewels con los que poder pagarse unas cuantas comidas decentes, y poco más. Dos malditas semanas en las que no había vuelto a encontrar paz, ni la hallaría, hasta que no fuese capaz de enfrentar de cara su verdad. Y a eso había venido; pero ella prefería continuar huyéndole, sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara, y arguyendo para ello mil excusas, una de ellas prestar demasiadas atenciones a ese asqueroso farsante.

A Gray se le revolvía el estómago de furia, con sólo pensarlo; pero no iba a mostrarlo; eso, jamás. No iba a aplastarle la cara de imbécil que tenía, con un Ice Make Hammer, como sus entrañas le pedían a gritos; ya habría tiempo para eso; quizá algún día, no demasiado lejano – se juró. Ahora sólo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aceptar otro trabajo, el que fuera, para largarse bien lejos de allí.

Tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos como había estado, no se dio cuenta de que Natsu se había plantado ante él, y lo miraba, enfurruñado, como un niño enfadado que espera una buena explicación sobre algo que un adulto no está dispuesto a contarle. Y algo rarísimo en él: parecía preocupado, realmente preocupado.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa, cabeza de llamas? – le preguntó, molesto porque había cortado el hilo de sus cavilaciones, y contento por tener la oportunidad de volver a provocarle.

- Me pasa que no entiendo a las tías, en absoluto – Natsu se dejó caer al lado de Grey, confuso. - Lucy me ha besado, ¿y después sabes qué me ha dicho? Que es para que compare quién besa mejor, si Lissana o ella – Gray lo miró con ojos desorbitados, incrédulo, pero el otro continuó, sin prestarle atención - ¿Y ahora qué tengo que hacer? ¿Ir a pedirle a Lissana que me bese para poder comparar entre las dos y poder darle a Lucy una respuesta? – bufó, molesto - ¡Por lo menos Lucy podía haberme preguntado antes si Lissana me había besado alguna vez! ¿Cómo voy a darle una respuesta sobre algo que no tengo ni idea? – concluyó, mirando al moreno y esperando de él la confirmación de algo tan obvio, a su modo de pensar.

- ¿Pero serás idiota? – Gray en cambio respondió, aún sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, y alucinando con la "inocencia" del otro – Lucy te ha tirado los trastos.

- ¿Me has estado escuchando, cabeza de hielo? – Natsu negó con la cabeza, frustrado – Lucy no me ha tirado nada, me ha besado para que yo compare si…

- No me refiero a eso, cabeza de chorlito. Lo que intento decirte, es que Lucy está celosa, de ti y de Lissana – ahora fue el turno de Natsu de que la mandíbula le rozase con el suelo y los ojos amenazasen con salirse de sus órbitas – Vamos a ver: ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Lissana? ¿Y por Lucy?

- Yo-yo-yoyo-yo… - el pobre seguía bloqueado, atónito – Yo no pienso en esas cosas – declaró por fin, frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, porque dos mujeres de armas tomar se te están disputando, quieras o no quieras. Y alguna solución tendrás que darle al asunto, digo yo, si quieres volver a tener paz en esta vida – Gray le soltó, sonriéndole con sarcasmo, aunque no parecía divertido en absoluto con aquella situación, como podría haberse esperado de él, dada su innata rivalidad con el chico.

- ¿Po-porqué las cosas no pueden seguir como están? – Natsu preguntó, sin ser capaz de comprender la situación en la que se había metido sin darse cuenta.

- Porque ellas no quieren que eso pase; o al menos Lucy no lo desea – le ofreció una mirada melancólica, que el otro observó, sorprendido – Dímelo a mí… - concluyó con amargura.

- ¿Decirte qué?

- Nada. Da igual – le dio una palmada en la espalda con excesiva fuerza, y el otro apunto estuvo de caer, pero cuando Natsu intentó devolverle el golpe, ya él caminaba hacia la salida – Soluciona tu problema cuanto antes; es un consejo – dijo sin girarse para mirarlo de nuevo, y se marchó sin dar explicaciones.

Natsu lo contempló largarse, con el ceño fruncido.

Horas después, Gray se lamentaba de su maldita locura. Había caminado sin rumbo fijo durante horas, intentando tranquilizarse, cuando por una calle que cruzaba la que él estaba recorriendo en aquel momento, le había pasado por delante Juvia, acompañada del tipejo ese. Un hormigueo extraño recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo y no supo porqué, pero se vio en la necesidad de seguirlos, y así lo hizo, cuidándose bien de no delatarse, pues no habría sabido cómo explicar su espía conducta.

La noche arropaba con su tranquilo manto la ciudad de Magnolia, Juvia y Foggy seguían caminando tranquilamente – tan sólo se habían detenido una vez, para tomar un refresco en una de las muchas terrazas que había por la ciudad, una de las más extrañas, él hubo de admitir, por los exóticos brebajes que se servían allí – y conversaban de forma animada.

En resumen; ni de coña sabía porqué demonios se empecinaba en seguirles, haciéndose a sí mismo más daño todavía. Pero no tardó en comprenderlo. Estaba apunto de cesar en su obsesión, cuando el grito de Juvia le traspasó el pecho como si fuese uno de los peores ataques de Natsu; un grito suplicante, desesperado, desgarrador.

No lo separaba de ella más que una esquina, la última que él se había negado a doblar, decidido a entrar en razón; pero la recorrió como si en vez de pies, la urgencia le hubiese prestado alas. Lo que vio le dejó atónito y desconcertado, pero por encima de todo ello, una furia loca, incontrolada, se apoderó de su cuerpo, de su cerebro y de todos sus sentidos. Juvia yacía en el suelo, bajo aquel hombre, inmovilizada por la fuerza de él, y sorpresivamente, aún no se había transformado en una corriente de agua que huyese ligera de aquel demente que estaba intentando hacer suyo su cuerpo sin piedad alguna.

Él no supo porqué ella no intentaba liberarse, pero no iba a esperarse a comprobarlo. De forma mecánica, por las miles de veces en que lo había hecho antes, adoptó una postura de combate, enfrentándose al hombre, que ya estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre ella.

- ¡Ice Make Geyser! – Grey gritó con toda su rabia.

Inmediatamente, un potente chorro de hielo salió desde el suelo y se elevó bajo el hombre – sin rozar siquiera a la mujer, de forma que a un no iniciado en la magia habría parecido milagrosa, pero que no lo era en absoluto -, traspasándolo sin contemplaciones, mientras lo alzaba varios metros del suelo.

Nada mas ver lo sucedido, Juvia se apresuró a ponerse en pie y correr hasta situarse tras Gray, pues sabía perfectamente que en aquella ocasión, de nada iba a servirle su apoyo, y que lo mejor que podía hacer por él, era ponerse a salvo.

Lanzas de puro hielo traspasaron al hombre como si este hubiese estado hecho de papel de seda, y él gritó, y gritó, sintiendo cómo la vida comenzaba a escapársele del cuerpo con los chorros de sangre que habían empezado a manar de los múltiples cortes practicados en él.

- ¡Ice Make Ham…! – Gray intentó gritar de nuevo, enfocando al hombre con una mirada cruel; pero la suplicante voz de Juvia se lo impidió.

- ¡Gray-sama! ¡Detente! ¡Este hombre no alberga magia alguna en su cuerpo! ¡Lo matarás! – corrió y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, para impedirle continuar.

Por un momento, Gray forcejeó con ella, y mucho más fuerte que la chica, apunto estuvo de lanzarla contra una pared; pero al encontrarse los ojos de ambos, toda la furia que había sentido hasta el momento, lo abandonó como si hubiese sido arrastrada por una suave y purificante corriente de agua creada por ella. La mantuvo pegada a él con desesperación, nada más que por un segundo, y después se deshizo de su abrazo hábilmente, recuperando su habitual semblante impasible.

- ¡Lárgate! – sin embargo gritó al hombre, con una voz que había recuperado toda su ira con sólo mirarlo - ¡Si vuelves a intentar dañar a Juvia, te mataré! – apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando controlarse.

El otro asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, ensangrentado por todo su cuerpo; se puso en pie a duras penas, y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, aterrorizado.

Hombre y mujer quedaron a solas en el callejón, en penumbra, pues ya había anochecido.

- Gray-sama, gracias por salvarme; he sido una tonta al escuchar sus palabras de amistad, y su ofrecimiento de pasear ambos a solas; yo sólo quería pasar un rato agradable conversando – él asintió levemente - ¿Cómo has sabido que yo estaba aquí? – Gray no dio respuesta a su pregunta, y ella se vio obligada a continuar – No sé qué contenía lo que él me ha hecho beber, pero sea lo que sea, ha anulado mi magia totalmente.

- Tendremos que averiguarlo. No es cuestión de dejar pasar una amenaza de ese tipo – él dijo con voz fría.

- Podrías haberlo apresado, en vez de dejarle marchar – la chica objetó en ese sentido.

- O se largaba, o lo mataba: una de dos – Gray tan sólo respondió – Te acompañaré a la residencia; no es conveniente que vayas por ahí sola, hasta que el efecto de ese brebaje no se te haya pasado.

Ella asintió y los dos caminaron en silencio durante el trayecto de regreso a la residencia de las chicas. Al llegar allí, el chico se despidió de forma educada.

- Que descanses – le deseó, de un modo demasiado formal.

Dio la espalda a Juvia y comenzó a alejarse de ella, caminando sin volverse para mirarla.

- G-Gray-sama… - ella llamó su atención. Pero fue en vano, él ya la había dejado sola por completo.

Las lágrimas desbordaron el dulce rostro de la chica, y continuó mirando fijamente al lugar por donde él había desaparecido en la distancia.

De vuelta en Fairy Tail, Gray se sentó en la barra con cara de pocos amigos, aunque ya casi nadie había en el Gremio para darse cuenta, pues la inmensa mayoría se había marchado a sus respectivos hogares. Tan sólo otro hombre yacía sentado también en la barra, con la cabeza apoyada en ella y enterrada entre los brazos; parecía totalmente ebrio.

- Dame lo que ha tomado ese tarugo – Gray pidió a Mirajane, señalando a Natsu con desdén, pues no era otro más que él, quien parecía dormir el sueño de los justos unas sillas más allá.

La chica, solícita y sonriente - como siempre - , le sirvió un gran vaso de agua, y el moreno se la quedó mirando con ojos de idiota.

De pronto, la voz del otro se oyó, procedente de ultratumba.

- No estoy borracho, imbécil.

- Pues deberías – se bebió el agua de un trago, con una sonrisa irónica - ¿Dónde está Happy?

- Seguirá intentando pescar el pez legendario del lago, para intentar impresionar a Charle – respondió con cansancio. – Ha perdido todo el día haciendo lo mismo.

- Al menos él tiene claro lo que quiere.

Natsu ya tenía una hiriente réplica en los labios, cuando las puertas del Gremio se abrieron, y un hombre las traspasó como un torbellino. El intruso se detuvo durante un momento, al parecer buscando a alguien, y al reparar en los dos chicos, reanudó su carrera hasta plantarse frente a ellos. Gray lo miró con ojos como platos, mientras Natsu, curioso, alzaba la cabeza, y al reconocer al recién llegado se sorprendía también. Ante ellos, Lyon Bastida los miraba de hito en hito, jadeante. Y Mirajane los observaba a todos llena de curiosidad, sin comprender porqué ambos hombres se veían tan afectados por la visita.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Gray le preguntó, una vez repuesto de la sorpresa.

- Jellal – el otro dijo sin más, intentando regularizar su agitada respiración.

Grey y Natsu se miraron por un momento, creyendo no haber escuchado bien, pero intuyendo que algo gordo estaba apunto de suceder, si no había pasado ya.

- Jellal ha escapado de la prisión perpetua impuesta por el Nuevo Consejo de Magia – se vio capaz de explicar por fin – y Jura Nekis lo hospeda en Lamia Scale.

- ¿Cómo? – lo interrogaron ambos, al unísono.

- Ya sé que es difícil de entender, pero Jellal está en muy malas condiciones; ha sido perseguido de forma implacable por Lahar y su Cuarta Fuerza de Obligación durante días, y ya no le quedan fuerzas. Ni siquiera puedo explicarme cómo ha sido capaz de llegar hasta nosotros, si no fuera por su loca obsesión por ella.

- ¿Ella? – Natsu preguntó, confuso.

- Por Erza; él dice haberse fugado para poder hablar con ella tan sólo una vez más. Y el maestro Nekis ha jurado cumplir su deseo. ¿Dónde está ella?

- Erza está haciendo un trabajo por su cuenta – Grey respondió, muy serio – No debe tardar en volver, pero nosotros podemos ir a buscarla para que adelante su regreso.

- No hay tiempo – el otro negó categóricamente. Lamia Scale está siendo asediado por la Cuarta Fuerza de Obligación, y tememos que pronto las demás Fuerzas se unan a esta.

- Ese tipo no me termina, Gray, pero siento que debemos ayudarle – Natsu clavó su mirada, también demasiado seria, en los ojos de su amigo.

- Ya lo sé – el otro respondió – y no sólo por Erza, sino también por la ayuda que nos prestó, a pesar de que en otro tiempo haya sido el cabrón más grande de este mundo – quedó pensativo durante un momento – Nosotros iremos contigo y os ayudaremos a ganar tiempo, hasta que Erza pueda reunirse con él. Mira – pidió a su compañera de Gremio, que aún los observaba tratando de entender qué estaba pasando, sin conseguirlo – busca a Erza y a Wendy, y diles que se reúnan con nosotros lo antes posible en Lamia Scale; si te ponen pegas, tan sólo diles esto: Jellal.

Ella asintió sin hacer preguntas.

- Sherry las aguardará en el bosque cercano al Gremio, y las hará entrar en él sin que se vean obligadas a pelear contra Lahar y sus hombres – Lyon añadió.

- No esperaba menos – Gray le respondió, en tono de advertencia. – Aunque al desafiar al Nuevo Consejo de Magia vayamos a enfrentarnos a ellos abiertamente, no queremos que la sangre impida dar una solución "razonable" a este problema, si es que existe. No haremos ningún bien a nadie si nos lanzamos contra ellos, sin más. Así que también a nosotros tendrás que hacernos entrar sin pelear.

- Eso lo daba por hecho.

- Bien. Natsu, busca a Happy y hazlo venir inmediatamente, aunque sea colgado de la cola.

- ¿Qué he hecho yo para que seáis tan crueles conmigo? – la voz del gato azul se hizo escuchar desde la puerta, exageradamente inocente. – ¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Quizá alguien ha sido rechazado? ¿Aye? – preguntó con voz maliciosa.

- Mira quién fue a hablar – Natsu le hizo callar, se acercó a él e inesperadamente lo agarró por la cola y lo alzó, como Gray había sugerido.

- ¡Natsu! ¿Cómo eres capaz de tratarme así? ¡Yo que confiaba en ti! – Happy gritó, se mostró falsamente ofendido.

- Olvida a esa creída al menos por un rato – Natsu le ordenó, y luego le sonrió alegremente.

- ¡Aye! – el exceed respondió, contento de volver a compartir una nueva aventura con su mejor amigo. Natsu lo soltó y Happy se acomodó sobre su cabeza de forma cómplice.

- ¡Preparados! – gritaron los dos.

Gray negó con la cabeza, dándoles por casos perdidos.

- En marcha, pues – dijo.

Los tres hombres y el gato abandonaron Fairy Tail, y también Mirajane, que se apresuró a cerrar el Gremio de forma definitiva por aquella noche y a cumplir con lo que había prometido.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

En primer lugar, **jamás podré agradecer lo suficiente a ese pedazo de mangaka, Hiro Mashima, por haber creado un manga (luego llevado al anime) tan fuera de serie como lo es Fairy Tail**. Con él estoy pasando ratos increíblemente divertidos, entretenidos y entrañables. Y por eso he decidido hacer un homenaje a ese manga sin igual a través de este fic.

En segundo lugar, **lo he comenzado para poder dedicárselo a Carlos, mi marido, fan incondicional de Fairy Tail y enemigo declarado de Harry Potter** (una de mis sagas por excelencia, y de la que tantos fics llevo escribiendo desde hace más de dos años). **Por fin voy a conseguir que me lea, jeje**. No puedo sentirme más feliz.

En tercer lugar, **ya iba siendo hora de que escribiese algo distinto a Harry Potter, para irme "oxigenando"**. Me vendrá bien ir cambiando de aires de cuando en cuando, aunque no abandone, ni de lejos, mis otros fics.

Así que** para todo aquel que se tope con este fic por casualidad o por elección, tan sólo espero que este primer capítulo le atrape lo suficiente como para poder darle una oportunidad. Y de antemano le doy las gracias.**

**Con todo cariño.**

**Rose.**


	2. Secretos desvelados

_**Nota importante: en este capítulo relato algo que "pudo haber sucedido" en Edoras; totalmente inventado por mi mente calenturienta (lo que a mí me gustaría que hubiese pasado, jeje). Espero que os guste.**_

_**Capítulo 2: Secretos desvelados.**_

Juvia entró en la residencia de las chicas, cabizbaja y pensativa; caminó por los pasillos sin prestar atención realmente al recorrido; tan sólo quería estar sola, revivir aquel momento en que Gray, el único, el auténtico, y no otro, la había pegado a su cuerpo en un abrazo que no era tal, sino un modo de protegerla. Desde el mismo momento en que todo entre el Gray de Edoras y ella había terminado – justo después de comenzar -, ella supo que había cometido el error más grande de su vida; y aquel abrazo, aquel contacto tan fugaz como sublime con el verdadero Gray, el único al que amaba y podría amar nunca, no había hecho más que confirmarlo. Se sentía sucia y traidora, y ambas sensaciones la acompañarían para siempre, pasara lo que pasara; jamás podría volver a mirar a Gray a la cara sin sentirse una miserable, jamás, por eso no había hecho más que evitar su compañía desde que todos habían regresado a su mundo. Así que continuó caminando sin rumbo, pues, ¿qué más daba dónde terminara, si aquel dolor jamás la abandonaría?

De pronto, se vio cogida de la mano con fuerza, y arrastrada hacia una de las habitaciones; su mente regresó a la realidad de forma abrupta, e intentó resistirse a aquel tirón que la había arrancado de sus propios pensamientos de un modo tan cruel, sin resultado. Segundos después, Wendy giraba sobre sí misma en la habitación de Erza, con un precioso vestido que acababa de estrenar, al parecer a la espera de su opinión; mientras, Erza y Lucy aguardaban también su respuesta, sonrientes.

- ¿A que le hace más madura y femenina? – Lucy afirmó, más bien que preguntó.

Juvia hubo de esforzarse en centrarse en la pregunta, si quería no levantar sospechas de que algo malo le pasaba.

- S-sí, más femenina – respondió, con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Ves? – Lucy dijo a Erza, triunfal – Te lo dije, este vestido le favorece un montón.

- Pues yo sigo pensando que tanto escote no le hace ningún favor; todavía no tiene nada que insinuar debajo – la otra declaró, sin mucho tacto.

Wendy enrojeció por el comentario, avergonzada.

- No le hagas caso, te ves preciosa – la rubia insistió, tomando a la niña de la mano y haciéndola girar de nuevo.

La más joven suspiró, pensando que quizá en el fondo no había sido tan buena idea pedir a aquellas dos que la acompañaran de compras para renovar su vestuario. Buscó la mirada de Juvia en busca de ayuda, pero en ella no halló más que lejanía; parecía que la chica se encontrase a muchos mundos de allí.

- Te hemos visto por la ventana, llegar bien acompañadita – Lucy dio un codazo a Juvia, con complicidad.

- Gray-sama tan sólo ha escoltado a Juvia hasta la residencia. Foggy Fogg ha dado a Juvia un brebaje que ha anulado sus poderes mágicos temporalmente, y después ha intentado abusar de ella – la chica explicó con sinceridad. – Gray-sama ha rescatado a Juvia, nada más.

Las otras tres la miraron con ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo es posible que…?

Erza no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues sin previo aviso y a toda carrera, Mirajane irrumpió en el cuarto, se plantó ante la pelirroja, tomó aliento y casi gritó, llena de urgencia:

- Gray y Natsu se han ido a Lamia Scale con Lyon Bastia. Me han pedido que tú y Wendy os reunáis con ellos lo antes posible. Se supone que tú tendrías que estar haciendo un trabajo fuera. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Erza la observó, sorprendida tanto por la noticia como por la pregunta, todo dicho a la carrera. Lucy, Wendy y Juvia inmediatamente le prestaron atención, al escuchar los nombres de ambos chicos.

- He vuelto esta misma tarde. ¿Para qué narices se han ido esos dos a Lamia Scale?

- Gray ha dicho literalmente: "Jellal"

Erza palideció como la cera, temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Y has dicho que ellos han pedido que Wendy también me acompañe? – la mujer quiso asegurarse para confirmar sus temores.

Mirajane asintió con la cabeza, de forma solemne.

- He escuchado a Lyon decir que ese Jellal está mal herido, porque lleva varios días siendo perseguido por la Cuarta Fuerza de Ocupación, que ahora ha sitiado el Gremio de Scale, exigiendo que les entreguen al fugado – Erza maldijo por lo bajo – También ha dicho que él se ha escapado para poder verte una vez más.

De forma inesperada, incipientes lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Titania, algo que a todas ellas sorprendió. La mujer se las secó con rabia.

- Tengo que irme – dijo sin más – Wendy, no puedo obligarte a que me acompañes, pero si lo haces, siempre te estaré agradecida por ello – se dirigió a la menor, con voz casi suplicante.

- No tienes ni que decirlo. Voy en busca de Charle y en cinco minutos ambas estaremos preparadas.

La otra asintió, agradecida, y Wendy corrió a su propia habitación, donde la exceed blanca se había quedado descansando.

- ¿Cómo es ese Jellal? – Mirajane curioseó sin tapujos, con ojos soñadores. – Debe estar muy enamorado de ti para jugarse la vida de esa manera sólo por verte.

- ¿Recuerdas al Consejero Sieg Rain? – Erza preguntó a su vez, y Mira asintió con fuerza – Pues es él – intentó no dar más importancia al asunto, pero su amiga la contempló, atónita y llena de emoción, entusiasmada y encantada por igual.

Erza enrojeció como la grana sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Hay que ir a ayudarles! – de pronto Lucy gritó con fuerza, alzando un brazo con el puño cerrado, a modo de arenga - ¡El amor debe triunfar! ¡Yo también voy!

Erza sintió que en cualquier momento comenzaría a echar humo por las orejas, a modo de tetera; sentía tanta vergüenza que creía estar apunto de explotar. Pero se alegró en el alma por el ofrecimiento de su compañera, y asintió, agradecida.

- ¡Sí! – Mirajane se sumó con decisión - ¡Debemos ayudar a Jellal, para que recupere a Erza! ¡Qué mono!

- Tú te quedas – la pelirroja le cortó, tajante. – En cuanto amanezca, tú debes alertar al maestro Makarov de todo lo que está sucediendo en Lamia Scale. Además, debes ponerle en alerta también sobre ese brebaje que anula las habilidades mágicas, para que alguien del Gremio lo investigue; una cosa tan grave no puede quedar así.

- Ya sé que me quedo, pero deja que me entusiasme, al menos – la otra le reprochó, haciendo pucheros. – Tienes un novio muy mono, queriéndote ver por encima de todo. ¡Qué romántico!

Ella y Lucy pusieron caras soñadoras y se cogieron del brazo con emoción, mientras Juvia las observaba con una leve sonrisa divertida pero triste, y Erza deseaba que la tierra la tragase en aquel mismo momento. Pasado el arrebato de euforia, Lucy se separó de Miraje y observó a Juvia fijamente, con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué pasa, Juvia? ¿Tú no piensas venir también? ¿No te emociona ir tras Gray?

- ¿Para qué? – la chica respondió con resignación, apenas sin voz.

- ¿Cómo que para qué? Tú siempre te vuelves loca por estar donde él esta – Lucy explicó, aunque sentía que en absoluto hacían falta explicaciones.

Juvia suspiró, desviando la mirada.

- Levántate – Erza le ordenó, mientras prácticamente la arrastraba con un firme tirón; no quería dejar sola a la chica, pues su extraña actitud le preocupaba – Quieras o no quieras, te vienes con nosotras; y nos contarás por el camino qué demonios te pasa con Gray.

- Juvia os acompañará para ayudar a Erza y a Jellal – ella asintió con tristeza.

Tanto Lucy, como Erza y Mirajane, se miraron unas a otras, llenas de curiosidad y de preocupación, pero no quisieron insistir en la conversación, pues no había tiempo para ello.

- En marcha – Erza ordenó con seriedad. – Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes nos reuniremos con los chicos.

Lucy asintió con ímpetu; mientras, Mira aplaudía, encantada, y Juvia se limitaba a seguir a sus compañeras, en busca de Wendy y de Charle.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Varias horas después, Lyon guiaba a Natsu, Happy y a Gray por lo que, a todas luces, parecía una red de alcantarillado. Gray caminaba tras él con decisión, pero no así Natsu, que se sujetaba el estómago con una mano y se tapaba la boca con la otra; Happy lo seguía, observándolo de forma lastimera.

- Queréis matarme – el chico acusó a los otros dos, en un momento de tregua ofrecido por su revuelto estómago. – Primero me obligáis a llegar hasta aquí en un puto carruaje, y luego me metéis en esta tumba apestosa, que ni las ratas se atreven a pisar – por un momento se tapó la nariz, asqueado.

- Eres patético y siempre lo serás, llamas podridas – Gray se burló de su compañero, girándose para mirarle con sorna.

- ¡Repite eso! – Natsu lo retó, sobreponiéndose con todas sus ganas a aquel sucio hedor, que amenazaba con hacerle vomitar a cada momento. Apretó los puños con fuerza y traspasó al otro con una mirada furiosa.

- ¿Qué te parece si te lo repito cuando acabemos con esto, y de paso te doy la paliza de tu vida? – el moreno le ofreció, con voz socarrona.

- Eso está hecho, cabeza de hielo caducado.

- Así se habla, Natsu; dale a ese bocazas todo lo que merece – Happy lo animó.

Divertido, Lyon se detuvo por un breve momento, para declarar:

- Ambos sois patéticos. Sois los mejores amigos de Fiore y os empeñáis en hacer creer a todo el mundo que no os podéis ver ni en pintura. ¿A quién pretendéis engañar con esa actitud pueril?

Los dos chicos lo miraron con ojos como platos.

- Nos divertimos peleando el uno contra el otro – Natsu dijo sin más, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Y que lo digas – Gray le apoyó, contento.

Lyon se encogió de hombros y reanudó su camino.

- Ya queda poco para que podamos acceder a Lamia Scale a través del sótano. Debemos estar justo debajo de las tropas de la Cuarta Fuerza de Ocupación; así que mantened esas bocazas cerradas – el chico ordenó a los tres. – No podrán detectar nuestra magia, pero sí vuestra cháchara de loros.

Ellos asintieron y siguieron a su amigo en absoluto silencio.

Unos cuantos metros más adelante, y sin previo aviso, Lyon se detuvo. Natsu, que andaba más pendiente de contener las arcadas que aún le sacudían, que de ver por dónde caminaba realmente, chocó de narices con la espalda de Gray y apunto estuvo de caer; pero el moreno, que se había girado para meterle un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula, lo cogió por la chaqueta, justo a tiempo para evitar la caída.

- Como me vomites encima, te parto la cara – le susurró con malos modos, pero le sostuvo con firmeza.

Natsu sólo pudo mirarle con cara de reproche, pero calló.

Mientras, Lyon había hecho aparecer una abertura en una de las paredes, suficientemente grande como para que pasase un hombre fornido.

- Tranquilos, tan sólo detecta la magia del Gremio – les aseguró. – Cualquier otro que pase por aquí, tan sólo hallará gruesa pared de piedra a su alrededor, y continuará por el pasadizo, hasta desembocar en el río.

- Entonces, ¿por dónde desagua Lamia Scale? – quiso saber Gray, curioso.

- Por ahí arriba – señaló una abertura enrejada al otro lado del pasadizo, unos metros más adelante.

- ¿Y no podrían entrar por ahí?

- Podrían, pero existen tantas trampas para impedirlo, que cuando lo consigan, algunos de ellos pueden haberse hecho viejos. Eso, sin contar con que, inmediatamente, nosotros seremos avisados de cualquier intento de invasión y tomaremos las medidas pertinentes para impedirla.

Gray asintió, conforme, y pasó por la abertura rápidamente. Los otros tres le siguieron inmediatamente después. Una tenue luz, al parecer procedente de las paredes, iluminaba mágicamente la estancia que acababa de acogerles; aquí y allá podían divisarse sacos de cereales, barriles de bebida, carne desecada de varios tipos de animales, y en general, todo tipo de comida susceptible de ser almacenada durante mucho tiempo sin echarse a perder por ello. Nada más la abertura tras ellos se hubo cerrado de nuevo, Natsu respiró con fuerzas renovadas y soltó un silbido de admiración.

- Yo os sigo luego – anunció, mientras le lanzaba una mirada voraz a uno de los trozos de carne que colgaban sobre ellos por todo el techo de la estancia, y de su boca salía una pequeña llama de fuego, ávida de probar semejante manjar.

- ¡Aye! – se sumó el gato azul, acercándose peligrosamente a un gran pez ahumado, que descansaba sobre uno de los barriles.

Gray cogió a ambos por una oreja, obligándoles a caminar delante de él.

- ¡No hace falta ser tan rudo! – Happy se quejó.

- Tampoco hace falta ser tan cabeza hueca – el moreno respondió, acallando de paso el inminente reproche de Natsu.

Una vez todos hubieron alcanzado la escalera que los conduciría a los pisos superiores, el chico los soltó, con una sonrisa sarcásticamente amable; Natsu lo taladró con una mirada llameante, llena de promesas de una buena tunda.

- El maestro Nekis está acompañando a Jellal al fondo del pasillo, en un dormitorio improvisado donde intenta aliviarle las heridas; al menos en parte, ya que, desgraciadamente, este Gremio no posee un sanador tan potente y habilidoso como Wendy – declaró Lyon, señalándoles un cuarto con el dedo. – La mayoría del resto están apostados en las ventanas, haciendo guardia ante un posible ataque de la Cuarta Fuerza de Ocupación – añadió, dando explicación a la inmensa soledad que presidía el corredor.

Los cuatro caminaron en silencio, a lo largo del pasillo. Al llegar a su destino, la puerta del cuarto se hallaba cerrada, algo que a todos inquietó. Gray y Natsu se apostaron tras Lyon, adoptando posturas de combate; mientras, el chico hacía girar el pomo de la puerta lentamente, dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier situación. Happy se escondió tras la espalda de Natsu, precavido.

- ¿Has podido traerla? – una amable, aunque inquieta voz sonó desde el interior, cuando Lyon se mostró en el hueco de la puerta, ahora completamente abierta.

- No – el chico respondió, solemne.

El escaso brillo de unos ojos que lo habían observado con esperanza, se apagó por el completo al escuchar aquellas palabras, y el hombre que había hablado antes bajó la cabeza, desolado.

- Todavía – Gray se hizo notar, dando un paso al frente con seguridad.

- Ella no tardará en llegar, y también Wendy – Natsu añadió, entrando en el cuarto con pasos alegres y despreocupados.

Los ojos melancólicos y derrotados del hombre que yacía en la cama, se abrieron de par en par, al contemplar a ambos chicos.

- Wendy va a tener que hacer algo con todos esos agujeros que tienes en el cuerpo – Natsu le dijo, a modo de saludo. – No podemos permitir que ella te vea hecho una piltrafa.

Jellal dejó caer la mandíbula, completamente atónito, y Jura Nekis sonrió, complacido.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Erza guiaba un carromato mágico, con su propio potencial como combustible; el transporte volaba por la carretera que las conduciría a todas hasta Lamia Scale, en busca de Sherry Blendi, que debía llevarlas dentro del Gremio. Aunque la pelirroja jamás declinaba una buena pelea, entendía que a nadie beneficiaría que ellas se enfrentasen a la Cuarta Fuerza de Ocupación, al menos en esa ocasión; así que tan sólo deseaba que la maga de control, efectivamente, las estuviese esperando.

- Juvia, cuéntanos qué te preocupa – pudo escuchar que Wendy solicitaba de su compañera, con voz amable.

La gata blanca asintió, de brazos cruzados, en apoyo de su amiga.

- Sí, cuéntanos porqué te niegas a encontrarte con Gray, con lo pesada que sueles ponerte para seguirle – Lucy añadió, mostrando un tono mucho más afilado.

Pero la chica no hizo ademán alguno de abrir la boca; tan sólo siguió mirando a la lejanía, como llevaba haciendo desde el principio del viaje, en la parte trasera del vehículo, donde las otras tres la acompañaban.

- Vamos, desembucha – Erza le ordenó desde delante, girándose hacia ella el tiempo justo como para dedicarle una mirada que pretendía ser de ánimo, aunque a las demás les pareció totalmente amenazadora.

- Cuando todos regresamos de Edoras, Juvia no os contó toda la verdad; y después de lo que pasó nada más regresar, ya no tuvo valor para hacerlo – la maga acuática comenzó a hablar, mirando al suelo, avergonzada.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó Erza con malos modos, debido a la impaciencia. – Vamos, suéltate ya de una vez, y habla claro.

- Juvia no escapó de la lácrima en Earthland, como la mayoría de los demás, sino en Edoras – explicó, compungida.

- Pero eso no puede ser… - Lucy objetó, convencida de todo lo contrario. – Nadie más que Gray y Erza escaparon de la lácrima en Edoras. El resto tan sólo volvisteis a vuestro estado normal, cuando Mistgun devolvió la lácrima a este mundo.

La otra negó tristemente con la cabeza.

- Durante los últimos momentos de la lucha entre Panther Lily y Gazille, justo antes de que vosotros aparecieseis en escena, el dragon slayer apoyó su mano, sin darse cuenta, en una pequeña porción de la lácrima – casi desprendida -, prácticamente por error; fue tan sólo un leve roce, que nadie notó, pero suficiente como para liberar a Juvia en el proceso. Débil y desorientada, me precipité al vacío desde lo alto de la pequeña isla que contenía el resto de la lácrima, y nadie reparó en ese hecho, ni siquiera Happy, concentrado como estaba en contemplar la lucha entre los otros dos.

Las otras tres clavaron sus miradas en ella, alucinadas, y guardaron silencio para que continuase.

- Juvia no recuerda prácticamente nada de lo que sucedió hasta que despertó después, en el suelo, tumbada en brazos de Gray.

- ¿De Gray? – Lucy preguntó, incrédula, pues sabía que el chico había estado peleando casi hasta el final.

- De Gray de Edoras, aunque de quiénes éramos en realidad, tanto él como yo, ambos nos dimos cuenta algo después, cuando nuestros "extraños comportamientos" nos delataron. Para él fue más fácil hacerse cargo de la situación, ya que, según me contó, ya había conocido al Natsu y a la Wendy de Erthland, y ellos les habían relatado a él y a su gremio, que más miembros de Fairy Tail de Earthland estaban aquí, en forma de lácrima.

- Comprendo – Erza aceptó, finalmente. – Lo que no puedo comprender es porqué no nos lo dijiste, porqué te empeñaste en hablar del Gray de Edoras como si tan sólo supieses de él a través de las palabras pronunciadas por Natsu y los demás. Y mucho menos, qué tiene que ver todo eso con nuestro Gray.

- El impacto fue muy fuerte para Juvia. Inmediatamente, comencé a recibir atenciones de ese Gray tan extraño y maravilloso; parecía como si sus sueños se hubiesen fusionado con los míos, y se estuviesen haciendo realidad de un modo en que jamás habíamos esperado que sucediera. Pero poco después, Juvia se vio transportada de nuevo a este mundo, y todo terminó.

- Como tenía que ser; no le des más vueltas – Erza sentenció, tajante. – Tú eres de aquí, y él es de allí; lo vuestro no podía resultar jamás.

- Ese no es el problema – por primera vez, Juvia clavó una dura mirada en los ojos de la chica. – El problema es que, Juvia no sabe cómo sucedió, pero pasó; y no allí, sino aquí; una vez todos hubimos regresado.

- ¿Pasar, qué? – Lucy inquirió, casi mordiéndose las uñas por la expectación, confusa.

- Juvia no sabe cómo, quizá por una brecha en la magia que tardó en cerrarse más que las otras, aquella misma noche, el Gray de Edoras vino a mí.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – Erza exclamó sin poder evitarlo. - ¡Totalmente imposible! ¡El equilibrio de ambos mundos depende de que ninguno de sus habitantes esté donde no debe estar!

- Juvia sabe lo que vio, y lo que vivió – la joven objetó sin inmutarse. – Ojala no lo supiera.

- Vamos, sigue – Wendy la animó a continuar, tomándola de la mano suavemente para darle apoyo.

- Al regresar de Edoras, Juvia se sentía perdida, confusa, y Gray no la ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo, precisamente; él se mostraba distante, y parecía enfadado, cuando Juvia se entusiasmaba fantaseando con el Gray de Edoras como si no le conociera en persona – se explicó, recordando con tristeza. Se detuvo un momento, intentando no llorar – Aquella misma noche, Juvia recibió la visita del Gray de Edoras en su habitación.

- ¿No sería nuestro Gray? – Lucy objetó, suspicaz.

- No. Tan sólo dijo una palabra: "Edoras", y sus ojos tristes, melancólicos y anhelantes, hicieron el resto. No sé cómo vino a mí, pero quería lo mismo que yo: un único recuerdo que albergar en su corazón; un recuerdo dulce, alegre, como el que ambos sabíamos que jamás tendríamos con las personas amadas. Y obtuvimos ese recuerdo, pero a la luz del alba ya no resultó dulce, sino amargo, muy amargo. Cuando él se marchó de mi cuarto, me sentí la mujer más sucia del mundo, y así me sentiré hasta que muera, pues Juvia ama a Gray, no a ese Gray, sino a mi Gray; y ya jamás tendré derecho a pedirle ni a ofrecerle nada – concluyó, casi temblorosa.

- ¿Quieres decir que el Gray de Edoras y tú…? – Lucy no se atrevió a terminar, shockeada.

Juvia asintió, destrozada.

- ¿Pero cómo él pudo venir a este mundo, aunque fuese tan sólo por una noche? – la rubia continuó, alucinada.

- Juvia no sabe eso, ni le importa. Lo único que me importa es la traición que he cometido – la otra se empeñó en machacarse de forma miserable. – Al día siguiente, Gray y todos vosotros os habíais marchado a cumplir un nuevo trabajo, y ni siquiera pude verle a él; me sentí como si ese fuese el final de mi vida; os lo juro.

- Pero Erza sí lo sabe – sentenció la pelirroja, mientras seguía conduciendo – Y ese Gray de pacotilla va a tener que darme muchas explicaciones, si no quiere que lo deje sin ni un solo hueso sano en el cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres decir que piensas que todavía podemos comunicarnos con Edoras? – Wendy quiso saber, emocionada.

Charle la miró llena de sorpresa, enarcando una ceja, suspicaz.

- ¡Vamos, no seáis ingenuas! – Erza acusó a las otras cuatro, indignada. - ¡Los fantasmas no existen! ¡Y los milagros tampoco!

Juvia y Lucy se miraron la una a la otra, sin comprender; mientras, Wendy las miró a todas de hito en hito, sin enterarse de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo; y Charle las observó también, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

De pronto, la comprensión se vio reflejada en los ojos de las dos mayores, y devolvieron la mirada a Titania, llenas de incredulidad; mas la otra asintió, tajante, confirmando sus sospechas. Charle suspiró, pues pensaba exactamente igual que Titania.

- No lo puedo creer… - Juvia afirmó con voz tenue; temblaba como una hoja.

- Pues baja de las nubes y ve creyéndolo; y cuando lo hagas, prepárate para darle la mayor paliza de su vida. Y si no puedes hacerlo porque quieres demasiado a ese imbécil, yo lo haré por ti. Lo que ha hecho no tiene nombre.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Y VAMOS COMENTANDO<span>**

Para aclarar un poco lo que habéis leido (y para quien yo no se lo haya comentado ya en respuesta a un review), mi propia visión de Gray es un poco particular. Para mí, no es que el chico no se entera de nada (desde luego, tonto no es, y lento tampoco, y ni siquiera es tan despreocupado como Natsu, así que no tiene excusa); yo creo que él sufrió una pérdida muy grande con la muerte de su maestra, y no está dispuesto a "atarse" a nadie de forma emocional. Aunque no se da cuenta de que lo hace constantemente, con Natsu, Erza, Lucy y los demás. Esa es la premisa de este fic, su forma de actuar, y la madurez que va a alcanzar como consecuencia de algunos de sus actos. El resto de historias son secundarias, jeje.

Dedicatorias:

- **A Carlos**, mi marido, mi asesor en este relato y mi mayor y mejor crítico.

- **A quienes me habéis dejado, tan amablemente, un review** al primer capítulo (no podéis imaginar la ilusión que me hizo): **Gabe Logan, Yukistar, tomoyo0000001, Angelzk, Akamaruwolf323, AbbyKoikeSan, Nikolas Sur, june-li y JuviaFT.**

**- A quienes habéis añadido este fic a vuestros favoritos: JuviaFT, AbbyKoikeSan y Selene-Moonlight.**

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado.

Saludos.

**Rose.**


	3. Guerra de sexos

_**Capítulo 3: Guerra de sexos.**_

Erza no tuvo que preocuparse durante mucho tiempo más; nada más hoyar siquiera las inmediaciones de Lamia Scale con infinita prudencia, ya Sherry Blendi había detectado a las cuatro chicas, aún antes de que se atreviesen a respirar cerca del Gremio. Sin advertirlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, todas fueron apresadas – de la forma más sigilosa y limpia posible - entre las inmensas y frondosas ramas de un árbol que parecía estar más que vivo. Tan sólo una pícara risita al lado de su oído, evitó que Titania se rearmase con la Armadura del Anillo Celestial, para que decenas de espadas cortasen sin piedad al desvergonzado engendro. La pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido, encontrándose de frente con el juvenil rostro de la maga de control.

- Oh, vamos, déjame que te gane, al menos por una vez – la chica le pidió, jocosa.

Después ordenó al inmenso árbol que aflojase sus ataduras, y que las mantuviese a todas tan sólo firmemente cogidas, para que no cayesen. Su intención era evadir la vigilancia "enemiga" al amparo del camuflaje otorgado por el árbol, al menos hasta alcanzar la entrada oculta del alcantarillado.

- A estas alturas, deberías saber que yo nunca pierdo – Erza respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras hacía desaparecer sus increíbles espadas y se revolvía para acomodarse a su gusto entre las ramas, haciendo ver que, fuese como fuese, era ella quien seguía dominando la situación.

Esta vez fue el turno de las otras tres, de soltar una risita llena de complicidad, y la otra asintió con la cabeza, admitiendo su derrota.

Tal y como Sherry había previsto, también las mujeres accedieron al Gremio sin mayores contratiempos, y pronto pudieron alcanzar la habitación donde Jellal yacía herido sobre una improvisada cama, aguardando su llegada. Gray y Natsu habían ido a comprobar por sí mismos el estado de sitio en que se encontraban, para evaluar la situación, y poder así tomar una decisión en firme al respecto.

Erza fue la primera en entrar al cuarto, decidida a cantar las cuarenta al que, para ella era en aquel momento, el hombre más irresponsable de este mundo. Pero al contemplarlo en tal mal estado de salud, sus ojos se aguaron inmediatamente, aunque contuvo las lágrimas.

- Erza… - Jellal musitó, visiblemente emocionado al poderla ver al fin.

Ella no pudo responder; tan sólo notó el dulce tacto de Wendy, que había posado una mano en su brazo y le sonreía de forma angelical.

- Tranquila, volverá a estar bien en un momento – la niña le aseguró, convencida.

Y ni corta ni perezosa, caminó hasta colocarse junto al herido, en cuyo pecho posó ambas manos con infinita esperanza; totalmente concentrada, comenzó a canalizar su propia energía hacia el cuerpo del chico, y comenzó la sanación. Pasó un buen rato en que la joven dragon slayer no flaqueó en ningún momento – mientras todos los demás reunidos en el cuarto, contemplaban la escena intentando contener la respiración, para no distraerla bajo ningún concepto – y tras lo que parecieron horas enteras, la niña retiró con ceremonia las manos del cuerpo del herido y le sonrió, satisfecha.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Wendy preguntó a Jellal, quien no dejaba de observarla, maravillado.

- Inmensamente agradecido – él tan sólo respondió con reconocimiento.

Lentamente y con desconfianza aún de sus propias piernas, el joven se puso en pie, y enseguida comprobó que no tan sólo en apariencia, sino que efectivamente, la práctica totalidad de sus heridas, incluso las más graves, habían sanado. Desvió su mirada hacia Erza, esperanzado de poder hablar con ella, de que le diese una oportunidad, y esta lo taladró con una mirada dura e imperturbable.

Lucy, Juvia y Charle no quitaban ojo del joven y de su amiga, expectantes, aunque también esperanzadas.

Cuando Jellal quiso hablar a Erza de nuevo, la irrupción de Natsu y de Gray en el cuarto, lo hizo enmudecer. Al ver a las chicas, el dragon slayer de fuego mostró una amplia sonrisa, encantado; pero no así Gray, cuya mirada quedó prendida fijamente de los ojos de Juvia.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Gray preguntó a la chica, cogido totalmente por sorpresa.

- Ha venido a partirte la cara, pedazo de imbécil – Erza se adelantó a la respuesta de Juvia y se encaró con su amigo, amenazante.

- Erza-dono, no puedo hacer eso – Juvia negó, mirando a ambos con cara de tristeza.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Si es muy fácil!

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiese evitarlo, Erza estampó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula de Gray, que casi lo tumbó. Inmediatamente, un hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotar del labio partido del chico, quien la observó, tan sorprendido como enfadado. Todos los demás la observaron también, sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de ver.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Te has vuelto loca? – el mago de hielo le increpó, ofendido.

- Te estoy dando simplemente lo que mereces, para ver si espabilas – ella casi le alcanzó, lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

Pero ya él estaba preparado para oponer una férrea defensa, y no iba a dejarse sorprender de nuevo. Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada, en guardia, mientras adoptaban sendas poses de ataque.

- Erza, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – Jellal se atrevió a preguntar con seriedad, interponiéndose en el camino de la chica.

- Tú cállate. Tu parte te la llevarás después, por habernos puesto a todos en peligro – ella le respondió de malos modos, traspasándole con una mirada furiosa. Y volvió a la carga.

- ¡Erza-dono, no¡ – Juvia le rogó, negando a la vez con la cabeza, con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Vas a dejar que este descerebrado se vaya de rositas, con lo que te ha hecho? – su amiga le reprochó, indignada.

- Gray-sama y Juvia tienen una seria conversación que mantener – la chica afirmó, en un alarde de serenidad que dejó boquiabiertas a todas las demás – a solas. Y por lo que veo, tú también tienes una conversación pendiente con Jellal, ¿me equivoco? – concluyó, tajante.

- Vamos, Happy – Natsu cogió alegremente al gato y lo arrastró tras él – Tú y yo vamos a mantener también una conversación, cariñín.

- ¡Aye! – aceptó el exceed, captando la broma.

Y los dos se marcharon del cuarto tan campantes.

Lucy los vio marchar, con cara de indignación, aunque hizo lo imposible porque no se le notase; el chico ni siquiera la había saludado al encontrarla, aunque más bien no había saludado a ninguna de ellas; pero esa no era en absoluto la cuestión, al menos, no para ella.

- Yo voy a comprobar si hay novedades en los puestos de guardia – el maestro Nekis anunció, solemne, y se encaminó hacia el pasillo.

- Nosotros le acompañaremos – Lyon le ofreció, tomando a Sherry por el brazo y arrastrándola tras él.

La chica se dejó llevar a regañadientes, pues se moría por enterarse de qué estaba sucediendo entre ambas parejas.

- Wendy, Charle, vamos nosotras también – Lucy pidió a las otras dos, con voz cortante – Alguien de nuestro gremio deberá mantener la cordura aquí, digo yo.

Salió de la habitación con orgullo, seguida por sus compañeras, que se miraron la una a la otra sin comprender porqué la rubia estaba tan enfadada.

Tan sólo quedaron en la habitación Erza, Gray - todavía el uno frente al otro, desafiantes – Juvia y Jellal. Este último tomó a la pelirroja suavemente de la mano, intentando llamar su atención. Al notar el calor de su contacto, Erza retiró su mano con brusquedad, lanzando al chico una dura mirada de indignación.

- No me toques – le ordenó, cortante.

- Como tú desees – él respondió con calma, tristemente. – Aunque me gustaría poder tener unas palabras contigo a solas, si no es para ti demasiada molestia – pidió a la chica con humildad.

Titania le soltó un gruñido de enfado, y por un instante pareció que haría caso omiso de su amable petición; pero un momento después bajó la guardia y, sin decir palabra, se encaminó fuera del cuarto también; Jellal la siguió en absoluto silencio.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Natsu y Happy oteaban el horizonte en penumbra - más por entretenimiento que por ser capaces de ver realmente qué estaba pasando alrededor del gremio Lamia Scale – apostados tras el muro de una pequeña terraza situada entre dos cúpulas del hermoso edificio. Podían distinguir a lo lejos varias hogueras de campamento (sin duda pertenecientes a la Cuarta Fuerza de Obligación, enviada por el Nuevo Consejo de Magia), pero sabían que a menor distancia, y aunque no pudiesen distinguirlos a simple vista, varios hombres yacían agazapados entre los arbustos, a la expectativa.

De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del exceed, que por un momento se estremeció; rápidamente giró la cabeza para mirar a su espalda, pero no distinguió a nadie tras ellos. Aún así, la sensación no le abandonó.

- Natsu, un fantasma nos está vigilando… - dijo a su amigo, tembloroso y muerto de miedo.

- Un fantasma descomunal, de dientes afilados como cuchillos – el chico añadió, con voz terrorífica, poniendo una cara que pretendía ser espantosa.

- ¡Aaaaaah! – Happy se echó a su cuello, aterrorizado.

Natsu se plegó rápidamente sobre su estómago, de la risa, y el gato cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

- Ya puedes salir, fantasma – ordenó en voz alta, aún entre risas.

Un par de segundos después, Lucy caminó hasta situarse bajo un claro de luna, para que ambos la viesen. Miraba a Natsu de un modo asesino.

- Eres cruel y totalmente injusto – Happy reprochó al otro, ofendido – Este monstruo no es tan descomunal.

Al escucharle, Lucy se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesta a darle un buen escarmiento. Pero el gato, más rápido, se zafó de su ataque y corrió dentro, alejándose de ella.

- Estaré donde no quieran matarme – anunció a la pareja, y los dejó solos en menos que canta un gallo.

Natsu, risueño, volvió a girarse para continuar mirando a la lejanía, en absoluto silencio, sin preocuparse, aparentemente, sobre si Lucy permanecía con él o decidía marcharse. La chica se estuvo planteando si pasar de él completamente y volver con los demás, o quedarse a su lado, a pesar de estar siendo ignorada de forma tan aplastante. Finalmente, se decantó por quedarse; por algo se había dedicado a espiar al chico hacía nada.

- Ayer me pediste que comparara tus besos con los de Lisanna y que te diera una respuesta sobre quién de vosotras besa mejor – él dejó caer tranquilamente, de forma inesperada, rompiendo el silencio que los había envuelto en la distancia.

A su espalda, la rubia enrojeció hasta las orejas.

**- **Natsu, yo… - intentó responder, azorada.

Pero él no la dejó terminar. Se giró hacia ella rápidamente y, de forma alegre y desenfadada, la rodeó con sus brazos y no estampó un cálido y dulce beso en sus labios – como un día antes había hecho ella – sino que tomó su boca al asalto; su lengua recorrió cada recodo de la boca de la chica con avidez, se paseó descaradamente por sus dientes, por su paladar y abrazó la lengua de la chica con sensual ternura. Al separar sus labios de los de ella, no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de admiración – estaba encantado –; mientras, Lucy jadeaba, intentando volver a respirar para que su corazón dejara de bombear como un potro desbocado – aunque esto último no lo consiguió.

- No sé para qué puedes querer saber cómo besa Lisanna. Ni yo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo besa Loke. Pero quizá tú sí quieras comparar – terminó, tan campante. – Ya me contarás, si te apetece.

El chico se dio la vuelta y se marchó, caminando con desparpajo. Pero antes de que se alejase lo suficiente, Lucy pudo escucharle decir:

- ¡Qué hambre tengo!

Y un rugido descomunal salió de su estómago.

Ella lo contempló marchar, aún con el rostro rojo como la grana, boquiabierta.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Erza caminó por el pasillo sin mirar atrás, seguida de un turbado Jellal, que no dejaba de mirarla con tristeza, esperando no ser capaz de hacerle entender a la chica los motivos que le habían llevado a aquella situación. Él sabía que no tenía derecho a explicarle nada, y mucho menos a pedirle nada en absoluto, pero aún así había hecho lo que había hecho, y no había vuelta atrás. Ella andaba al parecer de un modo errático, sólo por andar, pero al hallar un cuarto aparentemente vacío a uno de los lados del corredor, se metió en él sin dudar, obligando al chico a seguirla, entrando también.

Ella apretó los puños con fuerza, aún de espaldas a Jellal, y se giró repentinamente para encararle.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a poner en peligro a los dos gremios? – Erza le recriminó, iracunda.

Pero él no se dejó llevar por la furia ni la desesperación, y respondió a sus palabras de un modo tranquilo.

- Aunque siento en el alma que se hayan visto envueltos en esta situación, no he sido yo quien ha hecho venir a tus amigos, sino Lyon y la gente de Lamia Scale.

- ¿Y cómo has sido capaz de ponerles en peligro a ellos? ¡Eres un inconsciente!

- Tenía que verte una vez, tan sólo una vez más – Jellal respondió, abatido, pero en ningún momento desvió su mirada de los ojos furiosos de la chica – Tampoco a ellos les he pedido ayuda. Ha sido una casualidad que el maestro Nekis me haya encontrado casi moribundo, y después se ha empeñado en ayudarme a escapar de la Cuarta Fuerza de Obligación.

- ¡Y tú se lo has permitido!

- Tenía que verte – él insistió, sin más.

- Bien, ya me has visto. Dime lo que tengas que decirme, y acaba con esto de una vez.

Jellal asintió, resignado a perderla.

- Seré breve. Lo único que deseo decirte es que, de algún modo, tú has salvado mi alma – afirmó convencido; a lo que ella lo miró con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa - Sigo sin recordar quién fui, ni todo el mal que causé. Lo único que recuerdo de mi pasado es la luz de tu rostro salvándome de la negrura. Si algo es importante en esta vida, esa eres tú para mí, Erza Escarlet. No podía morir sin darte las gracias – concluyó con sinceridad, emocionado.

- ¿Morir? – la pelirroja inquirió, casi entre susurros; sentía que todo su cuerpo se había vuelto gelatina en aquel momento, y que se derretiría si nada era capaz de impedirlo.

- Por azar, escuché a dos miembros del Nuevo Consejo de Magia decir estas exactas palabras: "Debemos hacer que él desaparezca, de una vez y para siempre". Sé que hablaban de mí, pero si no lo hacían, después de mi fuga ya no existe otra opción para mi caso. No me permitirán regresar a la cárcel, Erza, pues saben que puedo volver a fugarme; no saldré vivo de aquí. Eso lo tengo muy claro. No me importa morir; sé que, aunque no los recuerde, debo pagar por mis crímenes, y por ello, yo mismo voy a entregarme; pero no sin antes haberte pedido que seas feliz, y que pienses que jamás me conociste, si eso te hace más feliz aún. Ya te he visto, y te he hablado, eso es lo único que deseaba – concluyó, en paz.

Inesperadamente, Erza le estampó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla, con toda su rabia.

- ¿Crees que va a serte tan fácil huir? – le preguntó con indignación.

- En ningún momento he pensado en hacerlo – él la observó, confuso, pues creyó que ella no había escuchado nada de lo que acababa de decirle.

- ¡Estás huyendo de mí! ¡De lo que sientes por mí!

- Lo que yo siento por ti lo llevaré siempre conmigo – sonrió con ternura – Hace tiempo que he comprendido que eso es lo único que jamás nadie podrá arrebatarme.

- ¡Maldito idiota! – lo acusó - ¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo siento por ti? ¡Te amo, egoísta y arrogante imbécil! ¡Y no voy a permitir que mueras! ¡Creí haberte perdido dos veces! ¡Ya no podría soportar volver a perderte una vez más! –negó con fuerza - ¡Tú has venido a mí cuando yo no te he pedido nada; y yo juro que jamás te volverás a marchar de mi lado!

Jellal la miró con ojos como platos, mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de una calidez inigualable. Sin poder evitarlo ni por un segundo más, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la besó, desesperado, mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin cesar.

- Yo también te amo, pero no tengo derecho a que tú me quieras – susurró, cuando fue capaz de despegarse de aquellos labios dulces y entregados. – No tengo derecho a nada.

- Pues lo siento por ti, porque ya no es tu decisión – ella dejó bien claro, aunque su voz se había tornado dulce como la miel – No permitiré que mueras; o yo moriré contigo.

- Soy yo quien no va a permitir que tú mueras. Antes te dejaré inconsciente y haré que se te lleven muy lejos de aquí, hasta que todo haya terminado.

- Inténtalo, si te atreves – lo amenazó.

- ¿Me crees incapaz de conseguirlo?

- Creo que si lo haces, serás el hombre más despreciable de este mundo; y entonces sí merecerás lo que te pase – Erza respondió con dureza. – No se puede disponer de los corazones de las personas, y mucho menos de los de aquellos a quienes se ama. Di que no me quieres y me marcharé, pero si no lo haces, afronta las consecuencias.

- No puedo hacer eso – él negó con la cabeza, tristemente.

- ¡Pues no me vengas con tonterías! – se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas - ¡De esto saldremos juntos! ¡De un modo o del otro! ¡Pero juntos!

- Los demás no se marcharán si tú no lo haces; no podemos permitir que a ellos les suceda ningún mal. Y tampoco que Lamia Scale sufra por mi culpa.

- Los demás toman sus propias decisiones, al igual que tú y que yo. Eso no lo olvides nunca.

- No puedo creer que tú digas eso, cuando acabas de intentar dar una paliza a Gray por algo que, sin duda, crees que ha hecho mal.

Por un momento, ella bajó la cabeza, pero enseguida volvió a ofrecerle una mirada decidida y desafiante.

- Lo he comprendido al darme cuenta de que, a veces, yo intento hacer con ellos lo que tú ahora querías hacer conmigo: decidir en su lugar. Y si no es justo para ellos, tampoco ahora lo sería para mí – le explicó, tajante. – Yo lucharé, y sé que lo demás también lo harán. Como tú has dicho, lo que has hecho ya no tiene vuelta atrás, ni para ti, ni para quienes hemos decidido apoyarte.

- Entonces, ¿otra vez mis actos van a causar dolor? ¿Estoy abocado siempre a hacer daño, sea como sea?

- No es dolor lo que yo siento en este momento – ella aseguró, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Desarmado por tal argumento, él no tuvo más remedio que capitular; correspondió a su abrazo con desesperación, con toda su ternura.

De ese modo, los dos dejaron pasar el tiempo, sin mirar atrás.

**~~O&o&O~~**

A solas en la habitación que había servido para albergar y curar al herido, Juvia mantenía a Gray una mirada firme y decidida, sin desviarla debido a la timidez, o a la vergüenza. La chica había tomado la decisión de que, fuera la que fuera, la verdad la haría más fuerte; y tan sólo eso era lo que pretendía obtener de él.

La mirada del chico también era firme, atormentada pero firme; su verdad era muy distinta a la de ella: no le haría más fuerte, pero al menos sí le daría algo de paz.

- Gray-sama, voy a hacerte una simple pregunta – ella comenzó a hablar, despacio, tomándose su tiempo para elegir las palabras que expresasen exactamente lo que quería hacerle entender – y sabré si me mientes con tu respuesta, por la expresión de tu rostro nada más formularla. Así que no te tomes la molestia de intentar mentirme.

Él asintió; hacía días que había tomado la determinación de no volver a mentirle… nunca más.

- Erza está convencida de que fuiste tú, y no Gray de Edoras, quien vino a mí aquella noche, hace dos semanas – le dijo sin tapujos. – Yo creo que no.

Él la contempló, atónito, cayendo de pronto en la cuenta de porqué Erza lo había tratado hace unos momentos como lo había hecho. Y si Erza lo sabía, era lógico pensar que, al menos, también Lucy estaba enterada del asunto. Le llenaba de coraje que la chica hubiese sido capaz de confesar a sus amigas una cosa así.

- ¿Fuiste tú, y no Gray de Edoras, quien vino a mí aquella noche, hace dos semanas? – ella preguntó, por fin; las piernas le temblaban, al contrario de lo que intentaba aparentar.

- Sí, fui yo – él admitió con voz fría; pero sus ojos desmentían totalmente aquella frialdad, pues ardían en un dolor que lo consumía por dentro.

La chica se vio obligada a buscar una pared donde apoyarse, si no quería precipitarse al suelo de cabeza; sentía que sus piernas no la aguantarían durante mucho más tiempo. Escrutó sus ojos, con decisión inquebrantable.

- Sé que me estás diciendo la verdad, pero aún así, mi corazón no puede creerte. Sé lo que viví, lo que sentí… Tú jamás me habrías tratado como él me trató – negó lentamente con la cabeza, llena de tristeza. - Él me quiso, aquella noche me amó; Juvia lo sabe, y jamás lo olvidará.

Aquellas palabras hirieron de muerte tanto el orgullo del chico como todo lo que sentía por ella.

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo te engañé! – él repitió, dejándose llevar por la furia y por la frustración que había comenzado a sentir - ¡Yo me hice pasar por él! ¡Podría contarte segundo a segundo cómo te acaricié, cómo te besé, cómo fuiste mía!

- ¿Po-porqué? – ella lo miró con ojos desorbitados, aún negándose a creerle.

- Te engañé, Juvia. Os vi a los dos en Edoras, abrazados, sonrientes… le imaginé viviendo la vida que debería haber sido mía, que podía haberlo sido si yo hubiese querido… y no pude soportarlo; no puede soportar cómo él te miraba, cómo te veneraba, ni cómo tú te mostrabas tan feliz recibiendo sus atenciones, como si fueran mías; pero no lo eran. ¡No lo eran! – gritó, frustrado. - No sabía qué me estaba sucediendo, sólo que me estaba volviendo loco por momentos – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, otra vez nervioso al recordarlo.

El temblor que sufrían las piernas de la chica se extendió a todo su cuerpo, agitándola como una hoja.

– Me obligué a pensar que tan sólo era deseo sexual, - él continuó - que era mi cuerpo el que reclamaba tus atenciones, por haberte visto con ese tipo cuyo físico era exactamente igual al mío. Y me convencí de que el único modo que tenía de arrancarte de mi cabeza era pasando una noche contigo; y que luego todo volvería a ser normal; que tú tendrías lo que querías, y yo podría olvidarme por fin de ti.

- ¿Cómo? – Juvia ya no deseaba escuchar más, pero él se negaba a guardar silencio ahora, dispuesto a confesar toda su verdad.

- No me costó nada hacerme pasar por él; tan sólo tuve que pronunciar una única palabra: "Edoras", y darte todo aquello que tú creíste que jamás yo sería capaz de darte. Tu propia mente hizo el resto.

- No puedo creerlo… - Juvia palideció como la cera, sintiendo que su mente amenazaba con marcharse de su propio cuerpo.

- Por favor, déjame terminar – él le rogó, tomándola de la mano; pero la chica la retiró rápidamente, sin dejar de mirarlo como si nada de lo que estaba viviendo fuese real. – Por favor, Juvia, escúchame. Yo te…

Con la vista desenfocada, el aliento de Juvia se fue apagando poco a poco, como la llama de una vela que se extingue; cuando él quiso darse cuenta, ella había caído al suelo como un peso muerto, desmayada.

- ¡Juvia! – Gray gritó, desesperado, cogiéndola en brazos para depositarla en la cama inmediatamente después - ¡Juvia! – se desgarró la garganta gritando como un loco una y otra vez, mientras intentaba reanimarla, sin ningún éxito.

Salió del cuarto a la carrera, gritando por el pasillo como si estuviera loco.

- ¡Wendy! ¡Wendy!

Los demás, incluso la niña, que se habían reunido finalmente en la sala común del gremio para decidir qué hacer, salieron a su encuentro, preocupados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Erza, cogiendo a Gray por los hombros y obligándole a detenerse.

- ¡Wendy tiene que venir a reanimar a Juvia! – intentó tirar de la niña para hacer que lo siguiera, pero Erza lo detuvo una vez más, mirándolo de forma escrutadora - ¡Juvia se ha desmayado y no puedo reanimarla! ¡No sé qué le pasa! ¡Por lo que más quieras, acompáñame! – rogó a Wendy, alterado.

- Wendy se encuentra agotada, después de haber sanado a Jellal – Charle se interpuso en su camino, decidida. – No puede ayudarla ahora.

- Sí que puedo – la pequeña afirmó, y dando un cariñoso abrazo de agradecimiento a su amiga exceed, la rodeó para reunirse con el moreno.

Erza lo soltó inmediatamente; Gray tomó a Wendy de la mano y se la llevó a la carrera hacia la habitación donde Juvia yacía inconsciente. Todos los demás los siguieron, muy preocupados.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno, bueno...<strong>

Este ha sido el tercer capítulo, por fin...

Como veréis, el fic sigue formando parte de mi propia visión sobre los personajes de Fairy Tail, así que si alguien piensa; "Tal no haría esto, nosequién jamás haría lo otro" y quiere decírmelo, me parece muy bien, pero no servirá de nada, porque esta historia es totalmente subjetiva y lo seguirá siendo hasta el final :P

**Quiero agradeceros de todo corazón, a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews en el anterior capítulo y a todos los que habéis añadido el fic a vuestros favoritos**; está teniendo una acogida muy buena (no lo esperaba), y espero que os siga gustando (cruzo los dedos, jeje).

Mando un **especial saludo a Yukistar y a Michelle Weasley Fenton**, a quienes no pude responder el review, porque no tenía dónde enviarlo.

**Un abrazo, y hasta la próxima.**

**Rose.**


	4. Sacrificio de amor

_**Capítulo 4 : Sacrificio de amor.**_

De forma apresurada, Wendy se arrodilló al lado de Juvia, que yacía sin sentido sobre la cama, donde Gray la había depositado con todo cuidado. Nada más posar ambas manos en su cuerpo, notó un calor inmenso, nada normal en un metabolismo que no perteneciese al propio Natsu. Se quitó esa idea de la cabeza y rápidamente se concentró. Notó cómo su vitalidad sanadora fluía desde su cuerpo hacia el de la chica, cómo recorría ambos cuerpos en un círculo que debería haber estado lleno de vida y de curación; pero absolutamente nada sucedió. La energía fluía de forma rápida, pero nada conseguía a su paso.

Enfadada con ella misma, decidió sondear el cuerpo de Juvia más profundamente, en busca del origen de su dolencia. Su mente se hizo una con el cuerpo de la chica, recorrió cada músculo, cada vena, cada arteria, y así mismo cada hueso, en busca de respuestas. De pronto, algo que no esperaba sentir de ningún modo la sobresaltó, y todos pudieron darse cuenta de su sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Wendy? – Gray le preguntó, desesperado por saber a qué era debido aquel desmayo.

Al desviar la vista hacia él para darle una respuesta, el rostro de Wendy enrojeció como la grana.

- Na-nada – se disculpó, no pudiendo evitar desviar su mirada de forma vergonzosa. – V-voy a concentrarme de nuevo.

Todos la observaron, extrañados, pero no hicieron más preguntas, permitiéndole proceder, algo que la niña agradeció sobremanera, pues no habría tenido palabras, o más bien, no se habría atrevido a pronunciarlas, para describir aquello que acababa de descubrir.

Alejando definitivamente de su mente aquello que la había perturbado, dio todo de sí en intentar conseguir que lo que fuese que estaba dañando a Juvia, abandonase su cuerpo de una vez y para siempre. Intentó conseguirlo de todos los modos que conocía, incluso probó algunos nuevos, a la desesperada, pero el resultado era el mismo una y otra vez: nada en absoluto.

Por fin, dándose cuenta de que su propia vida se estaba poniendo en peligro también, y que de todos modos sería en vano cualquier método de sanación que intentase con la joven, hubo de rendirse. Gruesos lagrimones comenzaron a brotar de sus infantiles ojos y desvió su mirada, sintiendo no ser merecedora de la atención de sus amigos. Aún así, habló.

- Yo no soy capaz de hacer nada por ella, lo siento – se derrumbó entre sollozos.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Jellal la tomó dulcemente por los hombros, sosteniéndola e intentando tranquilizarla. – Lo has hecho conmigo. Tú puedes sanar cualquier cosa.

- Eso creía, y hasta ahora, así había sido. Pero por algún motivo que se escapa de mi entendimiento, no puedo contrarrestar el veneno que recorre todo su cuerpo. Juvia se muere lentamente, y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo – se pegó a él, desesperada, sumida en un llanto convulso.

- ¿Veneno? ¿Qué veneno? ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Tienes que sanarla! – Gray le increpó, casi perdiendo los nervios.

Pero Jellal lo detuvo con un amable ademán de la mano, intentando serenarlo.

- Sé que tengo que sanarla, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Todo lo que he intentado ha sido completamente inútil - Wendy lo miró a los ojos, con un dolor indescriptible en su mirada, casi tan grande como el que él mismo mostraba.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierdaaaaa! – Natsu gritó, de pronto. – Dime qué necesitas para conseguirlo, y nosotros te lo traeremos – ofreció a la dragonslayer, convencido.

Wendy no pudo responderle, pues de forma sorpresiva, Lyon entró en el cuarto a la carrera.

- ¡La Cuarta Fuerza de Ocupación ha descubierto nuestra entrada secreta! – dio la mala noticia, preocupado. Por un instante, las miradas de todos ellos quedaron prendidas de él. – Todavía no han podido traspasarla, pero ya es cuestión de tiempo que lo logren. Y sea como sea, ya no podemos usar esa vía para entrar y salir del Gremio. Estamos atrapados. El maestro Nekis está intentando negociar una salida pacífica al conflicto, con el Nuevo Consejo de Magia, pero casi todos los demás están preparados para presentar una dura batalla allí, si este no atiende a razones, que es lo que tememos. Deberíais ayudarnos.

- Eso no puede ser… - Lucy se negó a aceptar la noticia, desesperada.

- Ni lo será – Natsu negó con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Rápido, Wendy! ¡Dime qué necesitas para salvar a Juvia! ¡Happy y yo escaparemos volando y te lo traeremos!

- N-no sé qué puede sanarla – ella tartamudeó, temerosa y abatida.

- ¡Joder! – Gray se lamentó - ¿Seré imbécil? - los demás lo miraron sin comprender. – Ayer por la tarde, ella tomó un refresco en una cafetería, con ese desgraciado de Fogg; y después me contó no sé qué de que había perdido temporalmente sus poderes mágicos. ¡Debió ser él quien, de algún modo, la envenenó! ¡Y yo ni siquiera pensé que esto podía ocurrir!

- No te culpes, Gray. Yo tampoco lo he pensado hasta ahora, y Juvia también nos contó a nosotras lo sucedido con ese tipo – Erza lo apoyó. – Si él la envenenó, él debe saber cómo curarla. Es sólo cuestión de encontrarle y traerlo aquí, por la fuerza si es necesario.

- Eso déjamelo a mí – Natsu se ofreció una vez más, con una sonrisa asesina. – Los demás, ayudad a defender Lamia Scale.

- Pero debe ser muy pronto. El cuerpo de Juvia no soportará el veneno muchas horas más – Wendy afirmó.

- Debemos dar más tiempo a Natsu para que llegue a Magnolia y encuentre a ese tipo – Jellal aseguró. – Voy a entregarme.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso no arreglará nada! – Gray le reprochó, perdiendo la paciencia.

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con el chico.

- Tan sólo se me ocurre un modo de ralentizar la enfermedad – Wendy se aventuró declarar, dubitativa.

- ¿Cómo? – Erza preguntó, nerviosa - ¡Vamos, habla! ¡Ahora no es momento de inseguridades!

Wendy bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, y cuando habló, un inmenso dolor estaba reflejado en su voz.

- Transfiriéndola del cuerpo de Juvia, a otro más fuerte y resistente – soltó la bomba sin pensarlo más.

- ¿Q-qué? – Lucy abrió los ojos como platos, alucinada.

- Puedo hacerlo. No puedo eliminar el veneno, pero sí transferirlo a otro cuerpo, capaz de soportarlo durante más tiempo, mientras hallamos un modo de combatirlo – la niña explicó con decisión.

- ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Charle se interpuso entre su mejor amiga y el cuerpo inerte de Juvia - ¡Pondrás en peligro tu propia salud, si lo haces! ¡La sanación de Jellal te ha debilitado demasiado, ya te lo he dicho antes!

- Es la única manera, Charle. En su estado, si no lo hacemos inmediatamente, morirá. Yo no podría vivir con esas muertes a mis espaldas, y sé que tú tampoco lo harías.

La exceed desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, abatida, sabiendo que eran totalmente ciertas las palabras de su joven amiga. Los demás la miraron, confusos; había dicho "muertes", pero la mayoría lo achacó a los nervios de la chica, al igual que la propia Charle.

Lentamente, Gray tomó de la mano a Wendy, besó su palma, e hizo que ella enfrentara su mirada.

- Yo lo haré. Transfiéremela a mí, Wendy. Yo soportaré la enfermedad – se ofreció con ternura.

La niña lo observó con los ojos desorbitados, totalmente tomada por sorpresa – al igual que les sucedió a todos los demás – pues ni siquiera se había planteado todavía la segunda parte del problema: no sólo transferir la enfermedad, sino al cuerpo de quién hacerlo. Él asintió con la cabeza, recuperando la paciencia y mostrándole una sonrisa cariñosa, pues sabía la encrucijada en la que se estaba viendo envuelta la pequeña, quien no tenía culpa de nada en absoluto.

- No puedes hacerlo, Gray, tú precisamente, no – Erza se opuso con firmeza – Si a ti te sucediese algo, cuando Juvia despierte, ella…

Él le devolvió una sonrisa torcida.

- Precisamente debo de ser yo, Erza; y ambos sabemos porqué – declaró, melancólico – Le he causado demasiado daño. No podría ni siquiera mirarle a la cara si no intento enmendar mis errores primero, de algún modo; y mucho menos tener la desfachatez de pedirle que comparta su vida conmigo.

La mandíbula de Natsu rozó los suelos, por la infinita sorpresa, al igual que la de Happy; ambos se miraban el uno al otro sin parar, para después mirar a Gray, quien los ignoró totalmente. Lucy soltó una risita nerviosa y emocionada, y las otras dos chicas lo miraron con sorpresa también, imitando a la gata blanca. Jellal no se sorprendió ni mucho ni poco, ya que no conocía la situación de la relación entre la pareja, pero asintió. Lyon apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, aunque guardó silencio.

-¡Lo sabía! – Natsu y Happy afirmaron a la vez, triunfales.

- ¡Pero si acabáis de barrer el suelo con la mandíbula! – Lucy les recordó, incrédula.

- Wendy, haz lo que te pido, y no pierdas más tiempo – él ordenó a su compañera, traspasándola con una mirada urgente e imperiosa. La niña asintió. - Seré un descerebrado, Erza, pero la quiero, con toda mi alma. Si no salgo de esta, habré saldado mi deuda; y si lo hago, podré pedirle perdón en persona, al menos.

- Gray, por favor, túmbate al lado de ella, y cógela bien fuerte de la mano – Wendy le indicó, para estupor de todos los demás. - Yo cerraré el círculo, posando cada una de mis manos en uno de vosotros dos – intentó que su voz sonase firme, pero una lágrima recorrió su rostro. – Intenta relajarte lo máximo posible, esto va a dolerte.

Él asintió, y se dispuso a hacer rápidamente lo que ella le pedía.

- ¡Gray, no! ¡Yo lo haré! – Natsu lo detuvo en el último momento, cogiéndolo con fuerza por un brazo.

- Sólo yo puedo hacerlo – el otro lo miró sin comprender – En cuanto Wendy me haya transferido el veneno, que Lyon baje la temperatura de mi cuerpo, así como la de este cuarto, lo máximo posible; eso ralentizará su avance y os dará más tiempo para intentar salvarme. Tú no podrías llegar a tan bajas temperaturas en tu cuerpo ni queriendo, y ninguno de los demás las soportaría, excepto él. Y esto es sólo asunto mío.

- ¡Lo haré! ¡Las alcanzaré por ti! – Natsu le ofreció, negándose a rendirse. Lo tomó por ambos brazos, intentando detenerlo. - ¡Ve tú a por ese asesino!

Lo que el dragonslayer vivió a continuación, no lo esperaba en absoluto. Por un momento, el moreno le dio un fuerte abrazo - que lo dejó prácticamente paralizado por el asombro -, lo que después aprovechó para soltarse de la presión de su amigo y tumbarse al lado de Juvia, como había sido su intención desde un principio. La tomó de la mano con firmeza.

- Sabes que mientes, llamas podridas – sonrió a Natsu con sarcasmo. – Si realmente quieres hacer algo por mí, encuentra a ese tipo y haz que me quite el veneno antes de que la palme. Y vete ya, que no va a hacerme ni puta gracia que veas cómo me retuerzo de dolor. Mejor, largaos todos; con Wendy y Lyon que se queden para hacer su parte, sobra.

- Ni lo sueñes – Erza negó con todas sus fuerzas. – Serás un capullo, pero nunca estarás solo, lo quieras o no – intentó bromear, para que él no notase las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundarle el rostro.

Él sonrió, agradecido.

- Eres un cabrón, cabeza de hielo caducado – el dragonslayer declaró con pasión. – Como te mueras antes de que yo vuelva con el antídoto, te mato.

Gray también rió. Ambos se miraron una vez más, y Natsu salió del cuarto a la carrera, seguido de Happy.

- Otra cosa, en cuanto Juvia despierte, lleváosla de aquí. ¿Entendido? Ya ha sufrido suficiente – Gray calló por un momento, mirándolos a los ojos fijamente. - Eso no es discutible.

- Se hará como tú quieras – Lucy le aseguró, entre sollozos.

- Vamos, rubia, que esto no es el fin del mundo; o eso espero. Wendy, Lyon, ¿preparados?

- Sí –respondieron ambos al unísono.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – ordenó a la niña.

Inmediatamente después, ella posó sus manos en ambos cuerpos, y comenzó el proceso de transferencia del veneno. Nada más comenzar, Gray adoptó un rictus de dolor, y fuertes convulsiones azotaron todo su cuerpo. Pero ni él profirió queja alguna, ni la niña se detuvo, aunque las lágrimas anegaron su rostro, casi impidiéndole ver a través de ellas.

**~~O&o&O~~**

- Tengo un plan para salir de aquí, Happy – Natsu aseguró al exceed azul, sin dejar de correr para mirarle.

- ¿Aye? – el joven gato preguntó, con renovada moral.

- Sí. Sígueme, vamos a la terraza donde estábamos antes.

- ¡Un momento! – ambos escucharon una potente voz a sus espaldas.

Se detuvieron inmediatamente, cogidos por sorpresa, lo que aprovechó Lucy para alcanzarlos, pues era ella misma quien había gritado.

- Yo os acompaño – dijo sin más, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde los dos se dirigían.

Pero la recia y firme mano de Natsu se lo impidió, cogiéndola por una muñeca. Los ojos indignados de la chica chocaron de frente con los decididos del dragonslayer.

- Esta vez no, princesa – él negó, acariciándole el rostro con ternura, con la mano que no la sujetaba.

- ¡Pero yo puedo serte muy útil! ¡Lo sabes! – Lucy insistió con enfado.

- Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero Happy no puede transportarnos a los dos. Además, te necesitan aquí – volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y sonrió.

Cayendo en la cuenta de la verdad de lo que él le decía, toda su determinación se desinfló, y miró al chico, suplicante, para que él hallase un modo de que ella les acompañara. Pero Natsu negó con la cabeza lentamente.

- No te preocupes, volveremos a tiempo – le juró también con la mirada, y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. – Lucha como tú sabes – la animó, y reanudó su carrera.

Nada más verle correr, Happy lo siguió a marchas forzadas, y ambos desaparecieron a lo largo del pasillo, dejándola con el corazón en un puño.

- ¡Lucy te gusta! – Happy lo acusó, señalándole con un dedo, estupefacto.

- No imaginas cuánto; ni yo lo imaginaba, hasta hace poco – el chico afirmó, sonriendo alegremente.

- Entonces, ¿lo admites así? ¿Sin más? – lo miró con ojos como platos.

- ¿Hay más formas de admitirlo? – su mejor amigo rió, divertido.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado, Natsu? – el gato preguntó al chico, una vez ambos hubieron tomado posiciones en la terraza, que ahora estaba custodiada por dos miembros del Gremio, y ya recuperado de la inmensa sorpresa que se había llevado.

Al notar la presencia de los dos miembros de Fairy Tail, los dos hombres hicieron un leve ademán de cabeza, a modo de saludo.

- Voy a armar una buena ahí abajo. Incendiaré unos cuantos árboles, de esos donde tienen apostados a sus espías. Mientras se vean obligados a concentrar su atención en el suelo, no mirarán hacia arriba – sonrió, ladino.

- Y yo podré hacer que nos escapemos volando – el gato asintió, entusiasmado - ¡Eres un genio!

- ¡Chssst! Habla más bajo.

- Aye… - el gato asintió, cabizbajo.

- Después de esto, no creo que tarden mucho más en atacar de frente; aguardarán tan sólo hasta el alba – el chico advirtió a los otros dos, que habían escuchado el plan atentamente. – No os preocupéis, no nos estamos escaqueando; volveremos con refuerzos.

Los dos asintieron con una sonrisa, esperanzados.

- Bueno, que empiece la fiesta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Natsu se encaramó a la barandilla de la terraza, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!

Inmediatamente, la primera línea de árboles que rodeaba Lamia Scale se incendió por la llamarada proveniente de su boca. Un par de hombres salieron corriendo al claro adyacente, envueltos en llamas, y rodaron por el suelo, intentando apagarlas.

- ¡Nadie se ha enterado de que estamos aquí! – Happy ironizó de forma lastimera.

- Eso es lo que quería precisamente, que se lo piensen dos veces antes de decidirse a atacar este gremio.

Lanzó otra llamarada, mientras profería un profundo rugido, algo atemorizante en las sombras de la noche.

- Bueno, chicos – hizo que los otros dos se acercasen – Llamad la atención como sea; pasearos por aquí, dando saltos y gritos, y haced lo que se os ocurra. Pero no dejéis que sus ataques os alcancen – sonrió alegremente. – Nosotros, nos vamos. ¡Happy!

- ¡Aye! – el exceed asintió.

Tomó a Natsu en sus pequeñas garras y ambos se elevaron sin dificultad, amparados por las extrañas sombras danzantes provenientes del bosque, aún en llamas.

Volaron de forma errática durante unos cuantos metros, dispuestos a esquivar cualquier posible ataque recibido desde tierra, pero nada sucedió. Entonces, Happy, más seguro de sí mismo, tomó una línea recta con dirección perpendicular al macizo boscoso, e incrementó su velocidad.

- ¡Lo hemos conseguido! – el gato azul gritó, encantado.

Nada más abrir su bocaza, ambos fueron alcanzados de lleno por una runa paralizante, proveniente de uno de los guardias de la Cuarta Fuerza de Ocupación, que no había sido alcanzado por el fuego. Inmediatamente, las alas de Happy dejaron de responderle, y ambos se precipitaron al vacío, en picado.

- ¡Aguanta, Happy! ¡Intenta cruzar el bosque, al menos! ¡Ya casi estamos! – Natsu le animó, con sus músculos también entumecidos por el efecto de la runa.

- No puedo, no puedo más… - el gato se lamentó, de forma lastimera.

Aún así, consiguió planear casi hasta el lindero contrario del bosque, donde ambos cayeron sobre unos grandes matorrales, como pesos muertos, después de haberse golpeado cruelmente contra las ramas de los árboles en su caída.

- ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! – Happy comenzó a gritar, desesperado, poniéndose en pie, tambaleante.

Caminó a su alrededor, a duras penas, buscando alguna señal de su mejor amigo. Lo halló cerca de donde él mismo había caído; parecía inconsciente.

- ¡Natsu! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta! – el gato comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban sin control por su pequeño rostro.

Pasados unos segundos, el dragonslayer dio las primeras señales de recuperación; abrió los ojos lentamente y sacudió su cabeza con ímpetu, intentando aclarar su vista.

- ¡Natsuuuuuu! – Happy se abrazó a su cuello, ahora llorando de alegría.

El chico lo abrazó también, pero clavó su vista al frente e, inmediatamente, su semblante alegre cambió por otro alerta.

- Ponte detrás de mi, Happy – ordenó al exceed, de forma sigilosa.

- ¿Aye?

- Haz lo que te digo y cállate. Alguien nos está acechando.

Intentó ponerse en pie y adoptar una pose de ataque, pero sus piernas, aún entumecidas por el hechizo recibido, y contusionadas por la fuerte caída, se negaron a obedecerle.

- Mierda – se lamentó por lo bajo, desempolvando se mente a la carrera para intentar defenderlos a ambos.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, lo que hacía nada le había parecido una simple sombra en movimiento, fue tomando consistencia, a la vez que se acercaba más y más a los dos heridos. Natsu frunció el entrecejo y tomó una determinación: luchar hasta su último aliento. Trató de ponerse en pie de nuevo, pero no lo consiguió. Tres metros, dos metros, uno… Cuando estaba ya dispuesto a afrontar cualquier ataque, aunque fuese de rodillas, un rayo de luna iluminó una pequeña figura, que les sonrió de forma ladina.

Los ojos de Natsu se salieron de sus órbitas.

- ¿M-maestro Makarov?

- El mismo – el viejo hombre le ofreció una mueca sonriente, mientras les mostraba una gran V hecha con dos dedos de su mano derecha. Con un movimiento de la mano, retiró a ambos los últimos efectos de la runa paralizante, lo que permitió que Natsu se levantase por fin. – Andando los dos. Los demás nos esperan.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ellos, sin más, y ambos tuvieron que apresurarse para alcanzarle, mientras se miraban el uno al otro alucinando, aún no repuestos de la sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí estamos de nuevo...<strong>

Con este capítulo, empiezan a ponerse las cosas difíciles. La trama principal van a llevarla Gray y Juvia hasta el final, como ya os anuncié, pero todos los demás van a tener también su pequeño momento de gloria, os lo aseguro :)

Quiero agradeceros de todo corazón el apoyo recibido en los anteriores capítulos, así que dedico el capítulo a quienes me habéis dejado review y habéis añadido este fic a vuestros favoritos, en el capítulo anterior: **Laila Yaganu, Gabe Logan, Umi-lizs5, Akamaruwolf323, JuviaFT, Yukistar, GAmen123, Artemis-Hime, Dlkg., AbbyKoikeSan, ozora no hime, y Kiri Kurosaki.**

También doy las gracias a todos aquellos que seguís el fic de forma anómina. Gracias a todos por leerlo.

**Un saludo y hasta pronto.**

**Rose.  
><strong>


	5. Un giro inesperado

_**Capítulo 5 : Un giro inesperado.**_

Natsu y Happy caminaron un par de minutos tras el maestro Makarov, llenos de estupor. Cuando por fin, el viejo maestro detuvo su caminata, los tres se hallaron ante varios rostros conocidos, que los observaban con alegría desde la boca de una gran cueva, donde al parecer, todos se estaban ocultando. Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Gazile y Panter Lily los rodearon, nada más los tres hubieron penetrado también en la oscura gruta.

- Natsu, estás bien… - Lisanna se abrazó al chico inmediatamente, sonriente.

- Claro – él respondió con voz segura, mientras daba unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda a su amiga de la infancia. – Pero Jellal necesita toda nuestra ayuda. Y también Gray – concluyó, separándose de la chica, para ponerles al corriente de la situación.

Ella lo miró con decepción.

- ¿Gray? ¿Qué pasa con Gray? – Elfman interrogó al chico, frunciendo el ceño.

- Juvia fue envenenada ayer por ese tipo que tanto les gusta a las tías, Foggy Fogg. Le dio algo a beber, que estaba envenenado.

- Oh, Dios mío… ¿Así que fue eso, era veneno? – Mirajane se lamentó, desconsolada.

- ¡Espera, espera! – Gazile lo cogió por un brazo con fuerza, e hizo que enfrentase su mirada. - ¿Qué es eso de que Juvia ha sido envenenada? ¿Pero qué demonios tiene que ver ella con Gray?

- Wendy no ha podido curarla, y Gray ha tomado su lugar, gracias a ella, para aguantar más tiempo vivo del que resistiría Juvia – el del pelo rosa explicó con tristeza, pero enseguida se armó de coraje y continuó – Y por eso Happy y yo nos hemos largado de Lamia Scale, para encontrar a ese hijo del demonio que envenenó a Juvia y obligarle a que sane a Gray, sea como sea. Le partiré el cráneo si hace falta, para hacer que hable, el muy cabrón – aseguró con rapidez. – Bueno, nos vamos. Supongo que habéis venido a echarnos la bronca, para hacer que recapacitemos y esas cosas… Pues no os servirá de nada, ya os lo adelanto. No negociéis con la Cuarta Fuerza de Ocupación para que os permita entrar en Lamia Scale, diciéndoles que nos haréis recapacitar. Es mucho más que dos gremios lo que está en juego hoy, son sentimientos, y muy fuertes. ¡Happy, nos vamos!

- ¡Aye! – el exceed azul respondió, dispuesto a volver a cargar con el peso de su mejor amigo, hasta donde fuera necesario.

- ¡Un momento, jovenzuelo! – Makarov detuvo a Natsu con voz imperiosa – Aquí mando yo, y espero seguir haciéndolo durante muchos años más – el chico ya estaba apunto de responderle de malos modos, cuando la mano alzada del más viejo se impuso, dejándole paralizado, a su merced. – Supongo que no habrás querido decir que el sentimiento de ambos gremios no es importante para ti, que lo que sienten todos sus miembros, aquello que los une y los hace fuertes, no importa en absoluto – bajó la mano de forma abrupta, y el chico cayó de rodillas, casi sin aliento.

Aún así, Natsu le devolvió una mirada firme, aunque arrepentida.

- Sabes que no, maestro. Perdóname, es que Gray está apunto de morir, si no hallo el modo de curarle. Y Jellal también, si no nos ponemos firmes y abrimos los ojos a esos imbéciles del Nuevo Consejo de Magia. ¡Mierda! ¡Esto no puede acabar así! ¡Ni lo uno, ni lo otro! ¡No es justo! – negó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Tienes toda la razón, y por eso hemos venido a ayudaros. Pero la próxima vez, elige mejor las palabras para pedir la ayuda que necesitas – a Natsu se le iluminaron los ojos de agradecimiento.

- ¡Lo haré! – le aseguró con ímpetu. - ¡Happy, nos vamos! – volvió a ordenar al pequeño exceed.

- No, Natsu. Tú y Happy vais a regresar a Lamia Scale. Dirás al maestro Nekis que se reúna conmigo en la puerta del gremio; yo le estaré esperando junto con una representación del Nuevo Consejo de Magia, que voy a convocar ahora mismo.

- ¡Pero Gray necesita una cura ya, o morirá!

- De eso se encargarán Gazile, Lily y Elfman. Conseguid, haciendo lo que sea, lo que se os ocurra, que Gray aguante el tiempo necesario, pero bajo ningún concepto, permitáis que muera. Como tú bien has dicho, esto no puede acabar así. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí! – Natsu volvió a entusiasmarse.

- Y preparaos para la lucha. Si nuestras negociaciones fallan, esta vez nada impedirá que cantemos las cuarenta a esos petulantes cortos de miras. Estoy harto de que nos amenacen con disolver Fairy Tail definitivamente, harto de sus quejas, de sus prohibiciones y de sus castigos sin sentido. No hay libertades sin leyes, eso lo tengo bien claro, lo acepto y lo aceptaré siempre; pero también las leyes deben estar a la altura de las personas a las que gobiernan. ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Largaos los dos!

- ¡Aye! – Natsu y Happy dijeron al unísono, y se marcharon sin perder más tiempo.

- Gazile, Elfman, Lily – el maestro llamó a los otros dos y al exceed, quienes inmediatamente, le prestaron toda su atención. – Id inmediatamente a la dirección que voy a daros. Tengo el presentimiento de que allí hallaréis a Fogg, aunque creo que más bien, responda por el apellido Verus – los otros tres lo miraron sin comprender. – Ya os lo explicaré cuando tengamos tiempo. De todas formas, y se llame como se llame, conocéis su rostro perfectamente. Id allí y traedle inmediatamente – escribió algo en un pequeño papel que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, y se lo alargó al dragonslayer de metal.

- ¡Eso está hecho! – le aseguró Gazile, y los otros dos asintieron con convicción.

- Ojalá no me equivoque – Makarov dijo por lo bajo, cuando los hombres se hubieron marchado. – Bien. Hermosas señoritas, a vosotras os toca acompañarme a la "amistosa" charla que va a tener lugar en Lamia Scale. No hagamos esperar a nadie.

Sonrió a las dos chicas con picardía y ambas se sonrojaron, mirándolo con reproche, pero él no hizo caso y encabezó la marcha hacia el gremio del maestro Nekis.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Más de treinta magos, la mayor parte pertenecientes al gremio de Scale, permanecían apostados en la sala de víveres, por donde horas antes todos los miembros de Fairy Tail habían accedido al edificio, guiados por Lyon o por Sherry. Los sonidos de la lucha que la Cuarta Fuerza de Ocupación estaba manteniendo para superar las trampas que los de Scale les habían interpuesto para ralentizar su imparable avance, eran cada vez más cercanos, y todos allí tenían bien claro que la batalla real se produciría dentro de escaso tiempo.

Erza daba la espalda a Jellal, apoyada en el pecho de este, que a su vez descansaba apoyado contra la pared. El chico la tenía abrazada por la cintura, y aunque pareciese que era él quien la retenía, realmente era ella quien, con aquella postura, se estaba asegurando de contener las ganas que asaltaban al joven por entregarse, sintiéndose culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y de lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Wendy y Charle estaban sentadas al principio de la escalera, abrazadas la una a la otra, esperando con temor.

Y el maestro Nekis esperaba paciente, en medio de la sala, dispuesto a ofrecer una salida de paz, antes de comenzar con la inminente batalla. Todos los demás, se repartían por la sala, intentando pasar aquellos minutos de nerviosismo e incertidumbre lo mejor que podían.

Lyon Bastia hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, accediendo por la escalera superior. Inmediatamente, Wendy buscó su mirada, llena de temor, pero él posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica y sonrió, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila, Gray es uno de los hombres más fuertes y tenaces que conozco. Aguantará, sé que lo hará – le aseguró.

- Pero el veneno lo debilita con demasiada rapidez – la niña objetó, acongojada.

- Lo sé. Pero aguantará. Te doy mi palabra.

Ella asintió, confiando en él, y se apartó para que terminase de bajar las escaleras.

- Ojalá Ren estuviese aquí para ayudarnos – Sherry se lamentó, sin pensar realmente en lo que decía.

Al escucharla, Lyon apretó los puños con fuerza. La tomó por un brazo sin mucho tacto y la se la llevó al lugar más apartado del cuarto que puedo encontrar. Ella lo miró con reproche por el trato recibido, pero él ni se inmutó; la traspasó con una mirada furiosa, y a la vez enamorada.

- Voy a decirte esto porque quizá no sólo Gray no pueda salir de esta, sino ninguno de nosotros tampoco – le dijo con rabia, sin soltar su presión en el brazo de la chica – Estoy loco por ti, Blendi, y aún más estoy harto de oírte nombrar a ese Akatsuki a dos por tres. Si seguimos vivos cuando todo esto acabe, no, cuando todo esto acabe – rectificó, - voy a exigirte que tomes una decisión de una vez y para siempre: o él, o yo.

La soltó, aún furioso, y se alejó de ella como si su contacto quemara.

Sherry quedó inmóvil, donde él la había dejado, viendo cómo el chico se alejaba. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas que se apresuró en retirar. Aquel no era momento para llorar, y lo sabía.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Lucy y Juvia permanecían sentadas en una habitación contigua a donde Gray se encontraba, inconsciente y en aparente estado de hibernación. Lucy tenía a Juvia tomada de la mano y la acariciaba con suavidad, intentando reconfortarla, pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer, o nadie, para impedir que la chica dejase de llorar. De hecho, no había parado de hacerlo desde que Jellal se vio obligado a sacarla por la fuerza de la habitación del moreno, para cumplir la palabra que todos habían dado a este. Desde entonces, Wendy había intentado hablar con ella, alegando que tenía algo importante que decirle, pero Juvia se había negado a escuchar; tan sólo lloraba y lloraba con desconsuelo. Lucy estaba convencida de que, si continuaba de aquel modo durante más tiempo, al final enfermaría ella también, y no debido al maldito veneno.

No parecía haber peligro inmediato de invasión a través de los muros del gremio, tan sólo existía la amenaza de que la Cuarta Fuerza de Ocupación irrumpiese allí, en cualquier momento, una vez superadas las trampas que los de Lamia Scale habían interpuesto entre ambos. Cuando eso sucediese, sería imprescindible la ayuda de todos para combatirles, incluida la de ambas mujeres. Pero para eso todavía faltaban unos minutos, con suerte, quizá una media hora, según los cálculos de Lucy, quien estaba dispuesta a reconfortar a su amiga con todo su cariño, y no dejarla sola ni siquiera un momento.

- Tengo miedo – Lucy declaró en voz alta, de forma inesperada.

- ¿Miedo? – Juvia alzó sus llorosos ojos hacia ella, y la miró sin comprender.

- Por Natsu – la rubia añadió con sencillez. - ¿Sabes? No es la primera vez que temo por él, pero sí la primera vez que soy capaz de reconocerlo.

Por un momento, la otra sonrió, entendiendo a la perfección qué significaban aquellas palabras.

- Si a Natsu le sucediese algo malo, si sufriese un accidente, o una derrota fatal, o lo que sea… sentiría que mi mundo se acaba con él. Puedo comprender cómo te sientes – intentó reconfortarla una vez más.

Juvia encaró los ojos de su amiga con profunda seriedad.

- Entonces entenderás también que debo estar con él – sentenció, aludiendo a Gray.

Lucy suspiró con fuerza y se puso en pie, decidida.

- Por supuesto que lo entiendo, y es allí donde vas a ir ahora mismo. Gray dirá lo que quiera, pero eres tú quien debe decidir cómo manejar esta situación. Él no puede hacerlo por ti, ni debe hacerlo tampoco.

La rubia tiró de la mano de su amiga para que también se levantase, mientras la otra la miraba con profundo agradecimiento, y la empujó suavemente para que entrase en el cuarto adyacente, para hacer compañía al mago de hielo. Juvia no lo pensó dos veces y caminó con rapidez hacia el cuarto; abrió la puerta con sigilo, para no perturbar a Gray, la traspasó, y la cerró tras ella después.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta, y emitió una profunda exhalación. Realmente había dicho la verdad a su mejor amiga: su corazón penaba por Natsu, y aquello, nadie lo podría evitar hasta que él volviera sano y salvo a Lamia Scale.

Una masculina y recia mano fue apoyada en su hombro con cariño, y por un momento, ella dio un respingo, tomada por sorpresa. Al girarse para ver de quién se trataba, un alegre desconcierto y un sentimiento de calidez invadieron su cuerpo.

- Loke… ¿qué haces tú aquí? Yo no te he llamado.

- Cuando yo quiero hacer acto de presencia, no hace falta que me llames, ya lo sabes – el recién llegado declaró con un toque de arrogancia, de forma pretendidamente alegre. – Hola, Lucy. No podía quedarme sentado, sin hacer nada, esperando a que te decidieses a llamarme. Tengo que ayudar a Gray de alguna forma. Él no puede morir hoy, ni tampoco aquí – el joven pelirrojo dejó claro, con mirada profunda.

- Yo también quiero ayudarle, y todos los demás – objetó Lucy – pero ya Natsu se está encargando de eso. Nosotros tenemos otra misión que cumplir aquí.

- Lo sé – con ademán deliberado, se quitó las gafas de sol que siempre le cubrían y profundizó en los ojos de la chica con su mirada felina. – Sé qué está pasando entre Jellal y Erza, me alegro y les apoyo totalmente; y entre Juvia y Gray, ya iba siendo hora. ¿Pero qué está pasando entre Natsu y tú? – tomó su mano con dulzura y la besó – No quiero que sufras, Lucy.

- L-Loke… - su rostro enrojeció, pues tampoco ella quería hacerle daño a él. – Sabes que entre tú y yo, no…

- Tranquila, lo sé, y yo tampoco lo deseo. Pero tú me salvaste la vida, me devolviste al lado de la persona que amo, Lucy – ella abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y lo observó, confusa. – Por eso no permitiré que nadie te haga sufrir, sea quien sea, incluido Natsu. Te protegeré contra todo y contra todos, si hace falta.

Lucy no supo qué responder, pues estaba sorprendida y emocionada por igual, al saber cuánto significaba para el chico; también para ella él era alguien muy especial.

- Espero que todo esto acabe bien – él añadió, intentando atenuar el incómodo silencio que se había hecho entre los dos – porque cuando salgamos de aquí, tengo intención de casarme. De hecho, Aries y yo ya hemos fijado fecha para la boda.

- ¿A-Aries y tú? – la sorpresa de Lucy no alcanzaba fin.

- Por supuesto. También los espíritus estelares se casan – sonrió con suficiencia. – Te dije que Aries es muy importante para mí.

- Es cierto, pero no pensé que lo fuera de ese modo.

- Ya… por cómo suelo comportarme… - le guiñó un ojo de forma pícara – Al final, mucho ruido y pocas nueces. La única mujer que me importa de verdad, es ella.

- ¡Pero eso es maravilloso! – Lucy escandalizó, encantada y emocionada por la noticia. De forma instintiva, se abrazó al chico con alegría - ¡Me alegro tanto!

De pronto, un leve carraspeo los interrumpió. Cuando Loke y Lucy alzaron las miradas para ver quién había entrado en el cuarto, él adoptó una pose seria, temiendo lo peor, y ella quedó paralizada completamente. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de la chica, pues conocía bien las impulsivas reacciones de la persona que acababa de descubrirlos de forma tan…cariñosa.

- Perdonad, no quería interrumpir. Vengo buscando al maestro Nekis, pero ya veo que no está aquí – Natsu declaró, con voz grave.

- Natsu… - Lucy intentó hablarle, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar nada más. Estaba conmocionada.

- Acabo de volver. Happy y yo nos hemos topado al final del bosque con el maestro Makarov; venía acompañado de Elfman, Mirajane, Gazile, Panter Lily y de Lisanna – dejó este nombre para el final, de forma deliberada. – Elfan, Gazile y Panter Lily se están encargando ya de hacer venir hasta aquí al loco ese del veneno. Yo debo dar un mensaje de Makarov al maestro Nekis con urgencia. Puede que de ello, dependa el resultado de toda esta pelea.

- Natsu, escucha – Loke llamó su atención, pues no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se malinterpretase lo que allí había sucedido.

Pero el otro chico se acercó a él y, sonriente, cogió su mano derecha y la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí – le aseguró con sinceridad, – seguramente, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda. Me voy a entregar el mensaje al maestro. Después iré a ver a Gray – dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto con rapidez.

- Vamos, acompáñale – Loke dijo a Lucy, mirándola con preocupación.

- N-no puedo, ahora mismo no me responden las piernas – ella respondió, aún turbada.

- ¿Tanto le quieres? – él quiso saber, viendo el lamentable estado emocional en que aquel "encuentro" la había dejado.

La rubia asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Loke quedó pensativo, pero no añadió nada más.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Juvia, antes de caminar hacia Gray para arrodillarse a su lado, observó el cuarto con infinito dolor: un frío inmenso, casi glacial, se había adueñado de la estancia, tal y como debía ser; pero le confería un halo de muerte, de distancia, que encogía su corazón de tal modo, que casi se veía incapaz de respirar.

En cambio, Gray no parecía notarlo, aunque inconsciente como estaba debido al doloroso avance del veneno y a su propia capacidad de concentración para ralentizar todas sus funciones vitales, tampoco es que notara demasiado de todo aquello que le envolvía. Simplemente, yacía tumbado en la improvisada cama, semidesnudo para que el frío entrase en contacto con su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados, y completamente inmóvil.

La chica lo alcanzó con pasos cortos, lentos y vacilantes, temiendo no ser capaz de enfrentar tanto sufrimiento; pero se armó de valor. No podía permitirse desperdiciar aquellos preciados momentos, que podían ser los últimos en que vería al chico con vida. Con toda su determinación, se obligó a desechar de su mente aquel pensamiento. Gray viviría, tenía que vivir, pues ambos tenían aún mucho por decirse… demasiado.

Juvia tomó con cuidado la mano inerte de Gray, y la besó con reverencia. Gruesos lagrimones comenzaron a brotar de sus femeninos ojos, pero apenas los notó.

- Gray-sama, sé que no me escuchas… - continuó llorando, desesperada – Jamás, nunca, he dejado de quererte; nunca he dudado de ti. Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi; te amo por lo que sucedió entre nosotros aquella noche, por el regalo que me diste, aunque tú no sientas lo mismo por mí; y te seguiré amando hasta que muera – quiso callar, no decir nada, pero la frustración se lo impidió. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer esto? – reprochó a su cuerpo inerte, con el corazón destrozado. - ¡Tú no me debes nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Es Juvia quien te lo debe todo, por haberle dado toda la felicidad del mundo, en tan sólo una noche – acarició su mano con infinita ternura y un hondo dolor.

- Porque yo también te quiero – la voz de Gray sonó profunda, como si brotase desde un lugar muy lejano.

El moreno, aún estático y con los ojos cerrados, le mostró una leve sonrisa. El sobresalto de la joven fue monumental, pero en ningún momento soltó su mano, temerosa de perderlo.

- Te amo, Juvia. Pero estaría bien que me hablases de cosas menos emotivas; estoy intentando mantener mis pulsaciones al mínimo, y si me hablas de nosotros, el corazón se me acelera – continuó, conservando su sonrisa, única muestra de que estaba despierto, aparte de su voz.

Por un instante, ella le ofreció una risita tonta y nerviosa, comenzó a temblar como una hoja apunto de desprenderse de un gran árbol a finales de otoño, aunque intentó ocultarlo, para no preocuparle; pero sus lágrimas sí que se desbordaron sin control alguno, regando la mano de él, que ahora ella mantenía pegada a su rostro con ternura. Se dio cuenta de que él no deseaba que ella se marchara, que de forma sutil, le había pedido que permaneciese a su lado; y se dispuso a hacerlo, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- N-no sé qué contarte – comenzó con voz vergonzosa – Te hablaré de cuando era pequeña – le ofreció, con una sonrisa dubitativa que él no pudo ver, pues continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero que sí pudo detectar por la cadencia emocionada de su voz.

- De eso, tampoco. Todo lo relacionado contigo me importa demasiado – él negó, con voz tenue.

- Gray-sama… - el llanto de Juvia se intensificó por la intensa emoción que ella estaba viviendo.

- Solo Gray, ¿vale? Por favor – un espasmo de dolor empañó su rostro, aunque ninguna queja salió de sus labios. – Háblame de paisajes hermosos, de montañas, ríos… Descríbeme un paisaje que te guste; eso me calmará.

A Juvia, estuvo apunto de escapársele que el paisaje que más le gustaba, era el cuerpo desnudo del chico, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, para no empeorar la situación.

- Existe un lugar, no muy lejos de Magnolia – comenzó – un bosque, en realidad, por el que discurre un rápido y juguetón arroyo de aguas cristalinas – tuvo que detenerse un segundo, pues la congoja le obligó a tragar con fuerza. – En un tramo especialmente acogedor y tranquilo, varias piedras lo cruzan, sobresaliendo del agua e invitando a ser saltadas de una en una, para cruzar al otro lado. En verano, es bonito sentarse a la sobra de uno de los inmensos y frondosos árboles que lo circundan, a observar cómo los niños dedican horas y horas a saltar de piedra en piedra, entre risas inocentes.

- Parece un lugar muy bello, y tranquilo… - él suspiró con fuerza; otro espasmo lo había sumido en el dolor.

Juvia se mordió el labio inferior con todas sus fuerzas, para no proferir un fuerte grito de pánico, al verle sufrir de aquel modo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y la sangre comenzó a cubrirlos lentamente, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

- Lo es – afirmó, intentando aparentar serenidad, cuando fue capaz de volver a tomar el control de sus impulsos.

- Quisiera llevarte allí.

- Juvia te llevará. Recuerda que es ella quien conoce el lugar, y no tú – intentó parecer divertida, aunque sabía que él se daba cuenta de que por dentro se moría de sufrimiento.

Por un ínfimo segundo, él rió. Después, su rostro adoptó una seriedad extraña, casi solemne, y a Juvia se le detuvo el corazón. Inmediatamente, buscó el pulso en su muñeca, pero no fue capaz de hallarlo. Intentó ponerse en pie con rapidez, para ir en busca de Wendy, pero Gray sostuvo su mano con firmeza.

- Pase lo que pase, recuerda que te quiero, y que siempre te querré – él le aseguró.

Juvia ya no pudo aguantar más, y un llanto convulso y desesperado agitó su cuerpo con vehemencia. Inesperadamente, notó cómo unas manos firmes la tomaban por los hombros, obligándola a ponerse en pie. Al hacerlo y alzar los ojos envueltos en lágrimas, halló el rostro de Natsu, sonriéndole con ternura. Por un momento, el joven dragonslayer la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, en un instintivo abrazo, y ella se dejó llevar como una niña temerosa y abatida, derrumbada en sus brazos, al pensar que el chico había regresado con las manos vacías por no haber sido capaz de dar con el sujeto que había causado todo aquel desastre. Entonces, ambos lloraron en silencio.

- Cabeza de hielo caducado – Natsu llamó a su amigo, cuando se vio capaz de hablar – Elfman, Gazile y Panter Lily van a traer a ese envenenador de tres al cuarto para ti, así que no te me vayas a derrumbar todavía. ¿Entendido? – no permitió que el otro dijera una sola palabra, y continuó, mientras el rostro de Juvia se iluminaba de nuevo, con renovada esperanza – El maestro Makarov y el maestro Nekis han concertado una tregua con la Cuarta Fuerza de Ocupación, para negociar la liberación de Jellal. Así que todo marcha viento en popa. Ahora sólo queda que tú dejes de darnos problemas.

- Eres un gilipollas – la voz débil y profunda de Gray afirmó, mostrando una leve sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Qué te parece si me dejas un rato a solas con este capullo? – Natsu pidió a Juvia con burla, para que Gray fuese capaz de escucharle a la perfección.- Tengo muchas cosas por las que pienso hacerle pagar, ahora que no puede defenderse – añadió con sorna.

Desde su lecho, Gray sonrió, divertido.

- Sí, déjame un rato con él, a ver quién acaba peor – el moreno pidió a Juvia, con voz desenfadada.

Quedamente, Natsu asintió, decidido, haciéndole una señal a la chica para que confiase en él. Y ella asintió también, de acuerdo.

- Volveré dentro de unos minutos – Juvia anunció, resuelta.

- Eso espero, hermosa – la débil voz de Gray le respondió.

Ella miró al chico con auténtica adoración, dio a Natsu un último abrazo que reconfortó a ambos, y caminó fuera del cuarto.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Natsu se tomó su tiempo en acomodarse sentado al lado de Gray. Tenía la garganta hecha un nudo, y también el estómago, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrarlo ante su amigo, para no crearle más dolor.

- Gracias – Gray le dijo con sinceridad.

- No tienes porqué dármelas. Pienso cobrarme todo esto cuando te repongas – el otro le aseguró, con voz arrogante.

Ambos sonrieron, y Natsu estrechó con fuerza la mano de Gray que Juvia había mantenido entre las suyas hace tan sólo un momento. De pronto, sus párpados se abrieron de par en par.

- ¡Por todos los dragones! – el chico gritó de forma estridente, y comenzó a palpar la mano de su amigo de forma obsesiva, observándola desde arriba, desde abajo, y volviendo a palparla.

- ¿Qué pasa, Natsu? ¿Se me va a caer, o algo parecido? – la voz de Gray pareció tranquila, pero el otro pudo notar en ella un leve tinte de impaciencia y de temor.

- Está fría, Gray, fría como el hielo – Natsu afirmó, alucinado – El veneno ya no hace efecto en ella. ¿Pero cómo… c-cómo…?

- Yo no he hecho nada. Lo único que ha pasado, es que Juvia me la ha empapado en lágrimas, he podido notarlas. Pero eso no…

- ¿Lágrimas?

El enfermo hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

- ¿De Juvia?

Gray nuevamente volvió a asentir.

- ¡No te muevas de ahí! – le ordenó, como si se hubiese vuelto loco, y salió del cuarto a la carrera.

- Como si pudiera… - Gray intentó soltar una risa, pero el dolor que sintió en el pecho al intentar expandir los pulmones, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Natsu entró en la estancia contigua – donde Lucy intentaba consolar a Juvia – observada por Loke -, quien se había derrumbado en sus brazos envuelta en llanto - como una exhalación; tomó a la del pelo azul por una mano, y casi la arrastró en su carrera de vuelta al lado de Gray.

- Natsu-sama – la chica lo miraba, pálida como la cera, temiendo que hubiese llegado el final - ¿qué sucede?

Pero el dragonslayer no se entretuvo en darle explicaciones, la tomó en brazos, exasperado, y en cuatro zancadas se plantó de nuevo ante el enfermo. Depositó a Juvia junto a Gray, con cuidado de no hacerla caer, señaló al chico con una mano urgente, y le ordenó.

- Llora encima de él – ordenó, como si con aquello estuviera todo más que claro.

- ¿Qué haga qué? – ella lo miró con ojos como platos, pensando que su compañero se había vuelto loco de remate.

- Natsu piensa que tus lágrimas tiene poderes curativos contra el veneno que me recorre – Gray se vio obligado a intervenir, comprendiendo las intenciones del otro, que no hacía más que señalar a Juvia, a Gray y la mano de este, de forma insistente, pero no era capaz de articular una sola palabra coherente más, por los nervios que lo dominaban.

- Gray-sama, ¿es eso posible? – la chica se tapó la boca con las manos, inmensamente emocionada.

- No tengo ni idea, pero si me haces el favor de probarlo, te estaré muy agradecido – el moreno le aseguró, con una leve sonrisa.

Pasaron unos segundos, en que nadie habló. Juvia estaba estática ante Gray, sin acercarse a él, y Natsu la miraba, conteniendo la respiración.

- ¿Qué pasa, Juvia? – Gray tuvo que intervenir, notando que algo raro estaba sucediendo allí.

Natsu la observó de forma insistente, a la espera.

- G-Gray-sama, no consigo llorar – la chica se disculpó, avergonzada. – Me he puesto tan contenta, que ahora no puedo conseguir que el llanto salga de nuevo – su cara enrojeció como la grana.

- ¿Será posible? – Natsu gritó con indignación - ¡Si hace nada estabas llorando como una cascada! ¡Haz el favor, y ponte a llorar ahora mismo! – le ordenó, con voz de niño impaciente.

- Cállate, llamas podridas, y déjamelo a mí – Gray ordenó a su amigo.

El mago de hielo abrió los ojos lentamente, con gran esfuerzo, pues lo párpados le pesaban como si estuviesen hechos de acero; buscó la mirada de Juvia y le sonrió, enamorado.

- Si Natsu tiene razón, y consigues hacerme salir de esta – comenzó a hablar a la chica, con voz dulce y tranquila - ¿Me harás el inmenso honor de casarte conmigo? - le preguntó, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Te lo digo en serio, Juvia, cásate conmigo. Ya no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti a mi lado. Y recuerda, quiero que llores, no que te desmayes – dijo al final, haciendo que la chica soltara una risa histérica. - ¿Qué me dices? – le ofreció aquella sonrisa tan sensual que ella tanto amaba, esperando su respuesta.

Fue escuchar aquello, e inmenso lagrimones comenzaron a brotar sin parar de los ojos de la chica. Al verlo, Natsu la tomó suavemente por un brazo y la empujó hacia Gray, indicándole que las derramara sobre su cuerpo. Lágrimas cayeron en su pecho desnudo, en su brazo, en su cuello y en su rostro, a medida que ella se iba acercando a él para depositar en sus labios un beso enamorado. Si antes no había sido capaz de soltar una sola lágrima, ahora no podía parar de ningún modo, algo que aprovechó de forma eficiente.

Natsu pudo detectar que, allí donde caía una lágrima, el cuerpo de Gray comenzaba a emanar un tenue vaho, como si el agua salada reaccionara con algo depositado en él, y un leve vapor se desprendiera de todo ello.

- Sigue, Juvia, no te detengas – el dragonslayer la animó, con voz esperanzada.

Ella hizo como le indicaba, ahora totalmente convencida de que su gesto serviría para traerle de vuelta al hombre de su vida, y tan emocionada, que hubo torrentes de lágrimas para todo aquel alto y fornido cuerpo.

- Ahí también – Natsu le indicó, señalando, sin pudor, los boxer que cubrían al chico mínimamente.

Ella enrojeció como un tomate, y se tapó la boca con una mano, muerta de vergüenza.

- No seas burro – Gray le reprochó, con voz débil – Juvia, no le hagas caso, eso no será necesario por el momento. Si luego fuese imprescindible, ya pensaremos qué hacer.

- ¿C-cómo te sientes, Gray-sama? – ella quiso saber, temerosa.

Él buscó la respuesta con cuidado.

- Siento como si me hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima. Parece que mis órganos funcionan con normalidad, no a duras penas, como hace un momento. Pero estoy tan cansado…

Inesperadamente, él cerró los ojos, dejando la frase sin terminar.

- ¡Gray-sama! – Juvia llamó su atención, desesperada.

Pero el chico no dio señales de estarla escuchando.

Natsu corrió a tomar el pulso en su cuello, y al hacerlo, además de notar una cadencia tranquila en sus pulsaciones, pudo darse cuenta de que este estaba tan frío, o más, que la mano que antes lo había alertado del posible milagro. Sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a marchar del pecho por la alegría, se puso en pie.

- Se ha dormido, Juvia, está agotado. Voy en busca de Wendy, para que compruebe si de verdad su cuerpo ha vencido al veneno: pero creo que lo has conseguido. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Ella asintió, aún llorosa, y volvió a adueñarse de la mano de Gray, que llevó a su corazón.

Al salir del cuarto, Natsu se topó de frente con Lucy, que había observado la escena desde una distancia prudente, y que también lloraba, llena de emoción; Loke permanecía a su lado, a modo de guardián, en un segundo plano. Natsu y Lucy se miraron a los ojos por un momento, traspasándose el uno al otro sin piedad con un cúmulo de pasiones, de sensaciones y promesas, y de palabras por decir, y él le robó un fugaz beso, lo justo para no detener su carrera.

Lucy sintió un arco iris de emociones, por Gray, por Juvia, por Natsu… sólo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo aquel asunto en Lamia Scale acabase bien, para poder ver a todos sus amigos felices, y quizá… para ser también ella un poquito feliz.

Loke asintió con la cabeza, sonriente, orgulloso del dragonslayer, uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí queda eso, por el momento :)<strong>

Siento no haber respondido los reviews en esta ocasión, o al menos no haberlos respondido todos. Estoy de vacaciones (casi no me queda nada ya, snif...) y entre visitas a las familia, salidas, entradas, y desmadre, se me va el santo al cielo y luego ya no sé a quién le he respondido y a quién no. Pero os juro, con la mano en el corazón, que he leído todos vuestros reviews con todo mi cariño y atención, y que os los agradezco del mismo modo.

Me he reído mucho con esa hipótesis que circula por ahí, sobre el posible embarazo de Juvia. Interesante... jejeje...

**La pequeña escena que han protagonizado Lyon y Sherry en este capítulo, se la dedico a ozora no hime,** que me la pidió personalmente. Y habrá al menos otra, pues la maga de control debe una respuesta a su enamorado, ¿o no?.

Me voy a continuar con mis vacas :)

Un abrazo muy fuerte y hasta pronto, espero.

**Rose.**


	6. Adiós, Fairy Tail

_**Capítulo 6: Adiós, Fairy Tail.**_

Wendy tan sólo mantenía ambas manos posadas suavemente en el pecho de Gray, y esperaba con paciencia; aguardaba esa comunión que sentía con el cuerpo de las personas, cada vez que ponía todo su empeño en que cada célula le hablase, para ella poder hablarles también, con su magia sanadora. Aquella magia tan especial que poseía, tan pura y benévola, que le había sido concedida con tanta generosidad, pero que el cuerpo de Gray había rechazado de pleno hacía tan sólo unas horas, ahora comenzó a fluir por todo el organismo masculino como un bálsamo de energía curativa. La pequeña sonrió, complacida; jamás había sentido su don como en aquel momento, en la vida había estado tan agradecida de poseerlo, o de que él le poseyese a ella – al usarlo, nunca sabía exactamente quién era dueño de quién, pero tampoco le importaba; y en ese momento, menos todavía.

Emitió un profundo suspiro, que quizá a los demás pudo parecer de frustración, pero que realmente mostraba una gran satisfacción; e intenso agotamiento.

Temerosa, Juvia posó una mano en el hombro de la chica suavemente, y al mirarla, Wendy notó inmediatamente la pregunta en sus ojos, esa pregunta que la otra no fue capaz de expresar con palabras. También a ella le sonrió, radiante.

- Acabo de eliminar la mayoría de la gran debilidad en que lo había sumido el veneno – le explicó, llena de paz – y le he ayudado para que su cuerpo retome sus funciones con normalidad. En cuanto a la ponzoña, tú ya la habías hecho desaparecer. Diría que ha sido un milagro, pero no creo en ellos. Creo en la fe de las personas, en su bondad, en su amor. Debes de quererle mucho, Juvia Loxar, para lograr lo que has conseguido.

Juvia no respondió a una afirmación tan evidente; simplemente se sonrojó; las palabras de Wendy le habían hecho recordar las pronunciadas por Gray durante su enfermedad. ¿Debería creerlas? Se dijo que no: como bien le había recordado la angelical morena, no existían los milagros. Bastante le había sido concedido ya, al tenerlo con ella durante aquella noche. No debía pedir más. Pero no importaba, se sentía feliz, como jamás recordaba haberlo estado antes: él viviría. Nada más era importante.

- Juvia, Juvia… - escuchó aquellas palabras, abriéndose paso entre sus felices y a la vez dolorosos pensamientos – Juvia… Tenemos que hablar.

La joven miró a su pequeña amiga sin comprender el significado de sus palabras. ¿No había terminado todo ya? ¿De qué debía hablarle ahora? ¿Acaso Gray no había salido de todo peligro? Escrutó los ojos de la chica, buscando respuestas, desesperada. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo Charle, Lucy y Erza habían comenzado a abrazarla con ternura, para felicitarla y reconfortarla, después de todo lo que se había visto obligada a soportar, y de lo que todas habían sufrido por el chico; las dos chicas y la exceed aún la mantenían envuelta en sus abrazos protectores, y también ellas observaban a Wendy, nuevamente preocupadas.

- No os preocupéis, Gray despertará dentro de un tiempo, sano y salvo – Wendy les aseguró, intuyendo el origen de su nueva inquietud. – Es con Juvia con quien tengo que hablar… de ella misma – concluyó con timidez, sonrojándose al hacerlo.

- Dime lo que tengas que decir – la del pelo índigo le pidió, decidida. – No tengo secretos para ninguno de vosotros, y mucho menos después de todo lo que os debo.

- Tú no nos debes nada – Erza aseguró, con un seco ademán, que después intentó suavizar con una amistosa sonrisa. – Para eso están los amigos, y para mucho más.

- Sea como sea – Juvia repitió, profundamente agradecida, - no tengo secretos para vosotros. Así que Wendy, habla ya. Sea lo que sea, lo afrontaré. Os tengo a todos a mi lado, no podría pedir nada mejor.

Lucy y Erza se miraron de reojo, conmovidas, pero la preocupación no desapareció de sus semblantes. La rubia frotó ambos brazos de Juvia cariñosamente, intentando reconfortarla.

- Es… una cosa de chicas – Wendy se atrevió a declarar, con el rostro como la grana. – Sería mejor que nos reunamos las cinco a solas, al menos.

Natsu, Happy, Loke y Jellal, que habían permanecido a su lado en silencio hasta el momento, las observaron, escamados. La tregua temporal que los maestros Makarov y Nekis habían conseguido, les había permitido acompañar a su amigo, al igual que a todas ellas. Natsu enarcó una ceja, pero de forma intuitiva, guardó silencio. Los otros dos se miraron, sin saber qué hacer, más y más preocupados a cada momento que pasaba; mientras, Happy observaba a su mejor amigo, atemorizado.

- Yo me quedaré con Gray – el chico afirmó, en tono que no admitía réplica. – Estaría bien que vosotros tres echéis un vistazo a los tipos que siguen apostados fuera, intentando jodernos. Que haya tregua no significa que cuando esta se rompa no tengamos que darles una buena lección – sonrió a los otros tres con malicioso deleite.

- Natsu tiene razón – se sumó Loke a la propuesta. – Esto lleva pinta de acabar mal.

Jellal lo miró en silencio, sintiéndose culpable, y tanto ellos dos como Happy, se apresuraron a marcharse para dejar intimidad a las chicas.

- Acompañadme a la otra sala – Wendy les urgió, mientras tomaba a Juvia de la mano y tiraba de ella.

Todas la siguieron, suspicaces.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir a Juvia? ¿Por qué tanto secreto? – le increpó Erza. – Somos un gremio, un equipo; ellos han venido aquí a ayudar, al igual que nosotras. Tienen derecho a saber lo que sea que está sucediendo. Si lo dices por Jellal…

- No, no es eso – la niña se apresuró a negar, y bajó la mirada, avergonzada. – Pero es que lo que tengo que decirle… creo que es mejor que los chicos todavía no…No sé mucho de esto, pero…

- Vamos, habla ya, que nos tienes en ascuas – Lucy le pidió, con el ceño fruncido.

- Está bien – exhaló con fuerza, para armarse de valor. – Juvia, cuando yo sondeé tu cuerpo, intentando curarte, detecté algo…especial.

- ¿Especial? – la aludida la miró sin comprender.

- Sabes que no pude sanarte, aunque puse todo mi empeño en intentar lograrlo – Juvia asintió con una sonrisa cariñosa, haciéndole notar que no la culpaba de nada en absoluto. – Pero en cambio, noté… - Erza y Lucy estrecharon sus miradas, instándole a continuar, impacientes. – Noté… otra vida en tu interior.

Juvia abrió los ojos como platos, atónita, y sin estar segura todavía de haber comprendido lo que la otra estaba intentando explicarle.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Erza preguntó, mirándola a los ojos con dureza.

- Pude sentir dos latidos distintos, procedentes de dos corazones diferentes: uno fuerte y seguro… el tuyo. Y otro también fuerte, pero inexperto y acelerado, luchador; el de una nueva vida que se abre paso dentro de ti. – Wendy hizo una pausa, en la que buscó los ojos de Juvia, de forma significativa; parecía como si su rostro fuese a convertirse, en cualquier momento, en lava candente, de tan enrojecido como estaba. – Tú estás… ya sabes… - no pudo continuar, y una sonrisa floja se adueñó de su cara. – Sólo quiero que sepas lo que pienso. Al asumir tu enfermedad, Gray no sólo te ha salvado la vida a ti, sino también al niño que llevas dentro. En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que te sucedía, supe que no habrías aguantado mucho más en el estado en el que estabas; por eso no dudé en aceptar su ofrecimiento de cambiarse por ti. Quiero que lo tengas en cuenta, cuando vayas a machacarlo por lo que te hizo. – Las tres mayores la observaban, sorprendidas no sólo por la noticia, sino por la inmensa madurez que denotaban sus palabras. – Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que es sentir amor entre un chico y una chica, no sé lo que es, ni lo que se siente con ello. Pero no soy tonta, y está claro que si no es amor lo que vosotros dos os tenéis, es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Al dejar de hablar, bajó la cabeza, compungida.

- ¿E-estás segura de lo que has dicho? – Lucy le preguntó, sin ser capaz de asimilarlo todavía.

Wendy asintió sin querer enfrentar su mirada, ni tampoco la de las demás, pues sabía que las había conmocionado con su noticia; pero aún así no había podido dejar de darla.

De pronto, Juvia se dejó caer, sentada en el suelo; al hacerlo, se había llevado las manos al vientre, y su mirada estaba desenfocada. Inmediatamente, fue rodeada por todas las demás; Erza y Lucy se agacharon a su lado y la tomaron por ambas manos. Erza la obligó a que la mirase.

- ¡Juvia! ¿Te encuentras mal? – la pelirroja le gritó, con voz estridente por el temor.

Ella negó con la cabeza, lentamente. Le costó un tiempo volver a enfocar su mirada, y dirigirla hacia la otra chica, que aún la tenía cogida de la mano con fuerza. No podía hablar, no le salían las palabras; sólo sonrió de forma soñadora. Las otras cuatro le sonrieron también, emocionadas.

- Has hecho bien en no querer que los chicos se enteren todavía – Erza felicitó a Wendy, totalmente convencida. – No creo que ellos tengan ni idea de lo que pasó entre Gray y Juvia. Y sin que ellos dos hayan aclarado todavía su situación, no es necesario que lo sepan. Además, Natsu, con lo bocazas que es, es capaz de soltarle a Gray la noticia de malos modos, al intentar tomarle el pelo, antes incluso de que ella se la haya dado. Esos dos pueden llegar a ser exasperantes.

- Y que lo digas – Lucy la apoyó, mostrando una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Un bebé, Juvia! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? – abrazó a la otra efusivamente.

- T-todavía no – Juvia respondió con torpeza. – Sólo sé que me tiemblan las piernas, y los brazos, y todo el cuerpo.

Todas rieron alegremente.

- ¿Cómo voy a decírselo a Gray-sama? Él no lo espera, ni lo desea – añadió con tristeza.

Erza la traspasó con una mirada de indignación.

- En primer lugar: ¿Gray-sama? ¡Ya va siendo hora de que lo trates con más confianza, después de lo que ambos habéis hecho juntos! ¡Y a todos nosotros también! – le ordenó. Juvia enrojeció aún más de lo que lo había hecho Wendy. – Y en segundo lugar: Él sí que supo lo que quería, y simplemente lo tomó, sin más. Ahora, que apechugue con las consecuencias.

- Mi bebé no es una "consecuencia sin más" – Juvia le reprochó, alterada. – No soportaría que él estuviese a mi lado, simplemente para "apechugar" con ella.

- ¡Yo no he querido decir eso! ¡Mierda! – Erza gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. - ¡Sólo digo que él debe terminar de madurar de una vez por todas! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

- ¡Él hará lo que quiera! ¡Esa es la única realidad! ¡Y yo no pienso intentar chantajearle para que haga nada que él no desee hacer! – la otra se defendió, sintiéndose atacada.

- ¿Pero es que acaso te has vuelto loca? ¡Él es el padre de tu hijo! – la mirada furiosa de Erza la taladró sin contemplaciones.

- ¡Eso lo sé perfectamente! – Juvia la encaró sin amedrentarse.

- ¿Y todavía lo defiendes? – la otra gritó, acusadora.

Wendy y Charle las miraban de hito en hito, asustadas.

- ¡Basta! ¡Las dos! – Lucy les ordenó con un grito seco. – Estamos hablando de Gray, de nuestro Gray; se habrá comportado como un capullo integral, pero sigue siendo uno de los hombres más buenos y generosos que conozco – Erza tuvo que aceptar sus palabras, con un gruñido. – Pero aún tiene muchos conflictos internos que resolver; así que, como no lo pongas en su sitio de una puñetera vez y para siempre, se te subirá a la chepa – dijo a Juvia con dureza, quien la miró con cara de reproche. – De todas formas, lo que Juvia haga con Gray es sólo cosa de ambos, y no nuestra. Nosotras sólo podemos apoyarles, nada más. ¿Está claro?

- S-sí – Wendy aceptó, como una oveja asustada.

Lucy le dedicó una mirada de frustración, pues no era a ella, precisamente, a quien había intentado amonestar. Las otras dos la miraron de reojo, avergonzadas, mientras Charle no sabía hacia dónde mirar, tan turbada como estaba.

De pronto, la voz alterada de Jellal les llegó desde la habitación donde Natsu había quedado a solas con Gray. No pudieron escuchar lo que decía, pero el tono nervioso y apremiante que había empleado, les alertó de que algo andaba mal. Sin tenerlo que pensar, todas ellas se precipitaron hacia el cuarto a la carrera. Al verlas, Loke, Happy, Natsu y el propio Jellal, las observaron con semblantes devastados.

- La tregua se ha roto – Jellal anunció una vez más, para las recién llegadas. – La única salida que nos queda, es que me entreguéis a ellos sin poner condiciones, como exigen, o luchar, si queremos marcharnos con vida de aquí.

- Pues lucharemos – respondió Erza simplemente.

Las otras cuatro asintieron con la cabeza, decididas.

- Eso es muy fácil de decir – objetó Loke – pero difícil de hacer. Ya no sólo Lamia Scale está rodeado por la Cuarta Fuerza de Ocupación, sino también por la Primera, la Tercera y la Sexta. Y no sé si las otras dos llegarán también en cuestión de horas.

- Además, debemos causarles el menor daño posible, si queremos que no disuelvan ambos gremios, por culpa de nuestros actos – Natsu reflexionó. – Lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es largarnos de aquí, y llevarnos la batalla bien lejos de Fairy Tail y de Lamia Scale. Así, lo que pase con todos nosotros, será sólo asunto nuestro.

- El Nuevo Consejo de Magia ha permitido al maestro Makarov retirarse sin luchar, pero le ha advertido que, si Fairy Tail se empeña en proteger a Jellal, será arrasado, al igual que lo será Lamia Scale por el mismo motivo – Loke añadió. – El maestro Nekis ya está disponiendo a toda su gente para la batalla.

- ¡Joder! ¡Eso no podemos permitirlo! – Natsu negó con pasión.

- Ni lo haremos – Jellal le aseguró.

- ¡No me jodas con que ahora vas a entregarte! – el otro lo amenazó. - ¡No pienso permitir que vuelvas a hacer daño a Erza! ¡Ella te quiere, por si no te habías dado cuenta! ¡Pedazo de imbécil! ¡Y moriría si te perdiera de nuevo!

Por un momento, Jellal no pudo responder, sorprendido, pero pronto se repuso, dispuesto a hacerse oír.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pero no puedo pediros, a ninguno de vosotros, que luchéis por mí!

- Ni hace falta que lo hagas. La decisión es nuestra, no tuya. Yo lucharé contigo hasta el final, me lleve a donde me lleve. Por Erza, y por ti, que me diste tu fuerza para derrotar a Zero, aunque fuese sólo para que yo pudiese ayudarla a ella.

- Yo os ayudaré – Lucy se sumó inmediatamente después.

- Y yo – afirmó Loke.

- Yo no pienso abandonar a mis amigos – Wendy dijo también, decidida.

- Donde va Wendy, voy yo – Charle añadió, tajante.

- Y donde va Natsu, yo voy – dijo Happy también, sonriente.

- Mi decisión no tiene ni que preguntarse – Erza sentenció, con voz que no admitía réplica. – Pero Juvia debería quedarse fuera de esto, y también Gray.

- Estoy harta de que los demás decidan por mí – Juvia negó con firmeza – Yo os ayudaré; lucharé.

- Pero no puedes hacer eso – Lucy objetó.

Los chicos miraron a ambas sin comprender, dándose cuenta también del "extraño" comportamiento de Juvia: ella ya no hablaba de aquel modo tan poco común, nombrándose a sí misma en tercera persona.

- Claro que puedo. Gray no tardará en despertar, y sé que no se quedará atrás; si él lucha, yo lo haré, por él y por todos vosotros. Y punto.

- Ahora no es momento para volverse una obstinada cabezota – Erza le recriminó, cabreada.

- Mira quién intenta darme lecciones – la otra replicó con acidez.

Ellos no dejaban de observarlas a todas, alucinados.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Loke quiso saber, suspicaz.

- Nada que os importe – las cinco negaron al unísono, con cara de pocos amigos.

Los chicos las miraron con la boca abierta.

- Las tías sois unas raras – Natsu zanjó la discusión. – Ya ves, Jellal. Nos tendrás a tu lado, quieras o no quieras.

- ¡Aye! – Happy lo apoyó.

- Estáis todos locos – el chico les acusó, sonriente. – Pero jamás podré agradeceros suficientemente esa maldita locura.

- No se llama locura, se llama amistad. Ve acostumbrándote a ella – Lucy respondió con sencillez.

- Ahora, lo único que nos queda por decidir, es cómo hacer para salir de aquí y llegar bien lejos, antes de que debamos entablar la lucha definitiva – dijo Loke – Yo he pensado en hechizos de parálisis, runas de contención, todo lo que se nos ocurra para poder largarnos sin luchar. Hacia dónde, no lo sé. Supongo que hacia las montañas, donde podamos movernos con libertad, sin temor a causar daño a nadie.

- Y lo más importante. Todos nosotros debemos renegar de Fairy Tail, y dejárselo bien claro a esos capullos. No podemos arrastrar al Gremio en nuestra caída – Natsu soltó como una bomba.

Absolutamente todos, lo contemplaron como si acabase de decirles que el universo entero iba a resquebrajarse y a romperse en pedazos. Se dieron cuenta de que tenía toda la razón, pero hacer aquello iba a destrozarles el alma. Entre lágrimas que a duras penas fue capaz de contener, él mismo fue el primero en borrarse del hombro, con toda su rabia y frustración, aquel símbolo que, desde que apenas era capaz de recordar, había dado sentido a toda su vida. Apretando los dientes por la rabia, Loke le ofreció su espalda, para que hiciese lo mismo con él. En cuestión de segundos, no quedó ni rastro, en ninguno de los cuerpos presentes, de aquella mágica cola de hada que los había unido para siempre.

- ¿Se la quitamos también a Gray? – Wendy se atrevió a preguntar, compungida.

- Por supuesto – Natsu respondió con voz obvia, como si aquella pregunta estuviese fuera de lugar; caminó hasta su amigo con decisión, y repitió con él el ritual. - ¿Es uno de nosotros, o no lo es?

- Con gremio o sin él, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros – Erza aseguró.

- Eso pensaba yo – él zanjó el tema.

- Mierda, esto es muy triste… - Lucy murmuró, abatida.

- Lo es, pero todos estamos juntos en esto. Eso es lo único que importa – por un momento, Natsu la abrazó por los hombros, intentando animarla.

- Voy a informar al maestro Nekis y a los demás de nuestra decisión – Erza se ofreció. – Y le pediré que, si tiene algún modo de informar también al maestro Makarov, que lo haga.

- Creo que el mejor momento para marcharnos será en cuanto Gray despierte – Loke pensó en voz alta. - Cuanto antes dejemos a salvo a toda esta gente, mejor. Además, cuanto menor tiempo dejemos pasar, pillaremos más desorganizados a los esbirros del Nuevo Consejo de Magia.

- Gray ya ha despertado – escucharon una voz a sus espaldas – Así que podemos largarnos en cuanto queráis.

Todos se giraron hacia el moreno, sorprendidos, que se había incorporado en el improvisado lecho, y los miraba con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras se masajeaba la frente con insistencia, intentando superar el intenso dolor de cabeza que el movimiento le había producido.

- ¿Desde cuándo…? – Lucy le preguntó, estupefacta.

- Desde que este capullo se ha atrevido a tocarme con esa magia podrida que tiene – provocó a Natsu, divertido.

- Gray-sama… - Juvia susurró, mirándolo emocionada.

- Sólo Gray. ¿No habíamos quedado así? – le guiñó un ojo – Gracias, Juvia, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí – añadió con voz solemne, cambiando su sonrisa torcida por un semblante serio.

- N-no ha sido nada, después de lo que tú… - no pudo continuar.

- Para mí, sí lo ha sido, y siempre lo será.

Todos los demás sonrieron; por fin él había comenzado a comportarse con Juvia como ellos siempre habían deseado desde lo más hondo de sus corazones, pues ella lo merecía con creces.

- Bueno, ¿nos largamos ya, o quizá estamos esperando a que el llamas podridas los mate a todos de aburrimiento? – intentó bromear, para aligerar el peso de todos sus corazones, incluido el suyo propio. – Tranquilos, he escuchado lo suficiente, y estoy completamente de acuerdo con vosotros.

- Este es un camino sin retorno – Erza advirtió con dureza.

- Creo que nadie aquí somos unos niños que no saben a lo que se enfrentan; ni siquiera ella – Gray señaló a Wendy, sonriéndole con agradecimiento.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose apoyada.

- ¿Puedes levantarte? – Loke le preguntó, dubitativo.

- Arráncame la cabeza y lo intentaré – Gray respondió con acidez.

- Yo puedo solucionar eso – Wendy se ofreció.

Posó sus manos en la frente del chico, y poco después él se vio libre del terrible dolor de cabeza que le atormentaba, y tampoco sintió mareo alguno al ponerse en pie.

- Voy a hablar con Nekis, entonces – Erza concluyó. – Estad preparados para dentro de diez minutos.

- Entendido – Natsu aceptó, haciéndose eco de los demás.

La pelirroja salió del cuarto con paso firme y decidido, y los demás aguardaron en silencio. Había poco que decir, y sus corazones tan sólo querían llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS:<strong>

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez, pero voy muy liada en el trabajo, y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir.

**Me siento infinitamente agradecida por todos los reviews que este fic ha recibido desde el principio**, y no tengo cómo pagaros, sino ofreciéndoos un nuevo capitulo, que he escrito con todas mis ganas puestas en ello. Sois maravillosos.

Ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido.

**Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos y hasta muy pronto, espero. :)**

**Rose.**


	7. Camino a la perdición

_**Capítulo 7: Camino a la perdición.**_

Poco después, Erza regresó al cuarto, con Lyon y Sherry pegados a sus talones, y el maestro Jura Nekis siguiéndoles de cerca.

- No vais a ir a luchar a ningún lado sin nosotros – Lyon dejó bien claro, aunque fue especialmente con su amigo de la infancia, con quien se encaró.

- Vuestro destino será nuestro destino – continuó Sherry, por si su compañero no lo había dejado bien claro ya.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, y sin dar tiempo a sus atónitos oyentes a que replicasen, ambos se retiraron el uno al otro la marca en forma de sirena, que los delataba como miembros del gremio Lamia Scale. A sus espaldas, el maestro Nekis, apesadumbrado, negó con la cabeza.

- No entiendo porqué estáis haciendo todo esto – Jellal declaró, atónito. – Una vez partamos de aquí, vuestro gremio no se verá más comprometido en esta lucha, ni tampoco ninguno de sus miembros. ¿Por qué queréis acompañarnos, entonces?

- ¿Cuántos amigos que valgan la pena crees que tenemos en esta vida, Fernandes? – Lyon le preguntó con acidez. - ¿Y a cuántos de ellos los sientes casi como a un hermano? No tengo porqué darte explicaciones sobre mis actos; confórmate con saber que, a donde vaya Gray, iré yo.

El moreno lo miró con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, y sintió una calidez en su pecho, incapaz de contener.

- Y a donde vaya Lyon, iré yo – Sherry argumentó, del mismo modo, decidida.

Ella no lo notó, pero la tristeza se reflejó en los ojos de su compañero. Si ella lo sentía a él casi como a un hermano, no era ese tipo de sentimientos el que él albergaba por ella; aunque aparcó de su corazón rápidamente todo aquello no relacionado con el asunto que ahora más les concernía.

Así que ambos miraron a los demás, desafiantes.

- La intención es pelear aquí lo mínimo posible, para no poner más en peligro a Lamia Sacale – comenzó Gray, haciéndoles ver que, por supuesto, habían sido aceptados en el grupo, al menos por él. Y los demás le dieron la razón, al permanecer en silencio. - Por eso, nuestra estrategia será de distracción, para encubrir una rápida huida – continuó, resuelto.

- ¿Esas palabras significan que tienes un plan? – Loke quiso saber, clavando en él una mirada preocupada.

- Y tanto – desvió su mirada hacia las chicas. - Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Charle y Lyon, huirán dentro del carro donde nosotros llegamos, que habrá sido previamente oculto por mí – usando el encantamiento que aprendí de Daphne – y protegido por Loke, con su Brillo de León, lo que le obligará a custodiarlo desde fuera. Los demás, nos encargaremos de proporcionar la distracción.

Lyon lo traspasó con una mirada asesina, pero prefirió esperar a escuchar el resto del plan; había aprendido a confiar en Gray lo suficiente como para saber que el chico tenía sus motivos para exponer lo que, a simple vista, parecía toda una locura. Lucy, Juvia, Wendy y Charle lo observaron, indignadas, pero no les dio tiempo a protestar, porque Erza se plantó ante él con todas sus malas pulgas, dispuesta a hacerle entrar en razón.

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, o es que ya no me conoces? – preguntó al moreno con ironía - ¡Yo no voy a esconderme como una cobarde, cuando mis amigos están dando la cara por mí! ¡Lucharé! – le gritó, retadora.

Pero Gray ni se inmutó, como ella esperaba; en cambio, continuó clavando en sus ojos una mirada gélida y segura.

- Tú te esconderás en el carro porque, precisamente, es de eso de lo que no se trata en este momento: de luchar – le explicó con voz neutra, intentando no alargar la discusión más de lo estrictamente necesario. – Y porque si mi plan fallara, y el carro fuese finalmente descubierto, se ensañarán con él, y tú eres la más fuerte de todos nosotros, para protegerlo hasta que los demás os alcancemos. Lyon y Loke te ayudarán.

Por un momento, Erza quedó pensativa, y luego asintió con la cabeza, aunque a regañadientes.

Gray alzó una mano con autoridad, para detener las incipientes protestas de Juvia, Lucy y Wendy.

- No estoy diciendo que vosotras seáis débiles, ni que no seáis capaces de defendederos solas.

- Pues no es eso lo que parece – Lucy objetó, dolida.

- Lucy, antes de ocultarte en el carro, tú habrás abierto la puerta estelar de Géminis, quienes se harán pasar por Jellal e intentarán huir armando alboroto, protegidos por mí; y también la de Virgo. Y deberás mantenerlas ambas abiertas hasta que esto termine, para lo que necesitarás que nadie perturbe toda tu concentración – ordenó a la rubia, más que explicó. – Wendy, a ti te necesitaremos después, para sanar nuestras heridas. No puedes malgastar tu magia luchando aquí, aún no. Evidentemente, Charle irá contigo – intentó sonreír a la niña, para no parecer tan duro, pero tan sólo logró ofrecerle un leve amago de sonrisa, apoyado por toda la confianza que sus ojos pusieron en ella. – Y tú, Juvia, lo siento, pero en este momento se te ve casi apunto de desfallecer. Sé que no te encuentras bien, a pesar de lo que quieras hacernos creer, y no voy a permitir que te capturen o que mueras aquí. Nos serás más útil a todos, incluso a ti misma, en la verdadera lucha, que vendrá después, tan alejados de este lugar como hayamos sido capaces conseguir llegar. Mi intención es que lleguemos a las estribaciones de las Montañas Nebulosas; si luchamos bien, allí no influirá el número de tropas que el Nuevo Consejo de Magia nos envíe para derrotarnos, sino nuestra propia habilidad.

La aludida le devolvió una mirada mezcla de reproche y de reconocimiento, que a él le apuñaló el corazón, pero no permitió que se notase, pues tenía bien claro que, si quería sacarlos a todos vivos de allí, debía ser firme en su decisión.

- Está claro lo del carro – Jellal zanjó el tema definitivamente; - pero, ¿y los demás?

- Sherry se encargará de la distracción en el lado izquierdo del camino, usando su Play Doll, tanto con los árboles como con las rocas. Recuerda - advirtió a la chica – se trata de detener momentáneamente, de ralentizar, a ser posible sin causar daño del que nadie pueda culpar a este gremio, ni a ningún otro; no de destrozar. Lo mismo te digo a ti, Natsu; tú la apoyarás desde el aire, junto con Happy.

- ¡Cuenta con ello! – el mago de fuego respondió, entusiasmado.

- ¡Aye, señor! – Happy se unió inmediatamente.

-Bien. Virgo cavará túneles al lado derecho, que provoquen derrumbes bajo el ejército y les obligue a desistir en sus empeño de apresarnos. En este caso, será Jellal quien la apoye desde el aire, a través de su Meteor, combinado con el Bind Snake. Jellal, lanza los tatuajes a discreción; junto a ti sólo estará Virgo bajo tierra, así que no temas alcanzar a ninguno de nosotros – el otro asintió, conforme. –Ya sé que no dispones del traje que apoya tu Meteor, así que cuídate, y sé rápido; no te dejes ver, pues eso daría al traste con la suplantación de Géminis.

Una vez concluida su explicación, el moreno los miró de uno en uno, resuelto.

- ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Yo tengo una, cabeza de carámbano – Natsu respondió - ¿De dónde narices te has sacado todo eso en tan poco tiempo? – quiso saber, alucinado.

Los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír, mientras asentían.

- Todos sois mis compañeros, y mis amigos; hemos luchado codo con codo en mil ocasiones, y os conozco casi a la perfección. Únicamente estoy intentando usar vuestras mejores capacidades, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estamos. Además, ¿quién es el tipo frío y calculador aquí? – añadió con ironía - ¿Eso significa que todos estáis de acuerdo con mi plan?

- Desde luego… puede funcionar – respondió el maestro Nekis, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio. – Pero sigo pensando que deberíais permitirnos ayudar. Alguien ha de parar los pies a este Nuevo Consejo de Magia, anclado en el egoísmo y la intransigencia del anterior.

- Os agradezco de todo corazón todo lo que en Lamia Scale habéis hecho por mí – Jellal aseguró, emocionado; - pero este no es el momento de que os embarquéis en una guerra abierta, que sólo traería desolación y dolor – argumentó. – Si realmente queréis ayudar, por favor, hablad con los demás gremios, uníos, y presionad pacíficamente para que las cosas cambien. Quizá entonces ya sea demasiado tarde para nosotros, pero no así para todos los demás, que padecen día a día las injusticias de este Consejo.

El resto del grupo al completo asintió, totalmente conforme.

- Se hará como deseáis, sabios guerreros – el mayor aceptó. - Me encargaré de que el carro esté dispuesto para cuando deseéis partir.

- En diez minutos, entonces – Natsu pidió. – Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor.

Jura Nekis asintió, y se marchó a cumplir con su cometido.

- ¿En esos diez minutos me dará tiempo de comer algo? – Gray rogó, famélico.

- Este sí que es el cubito de hielo arrugado que yo conozco –Natsu se burló, dándole un codazo, que el otro devolvió del mismo modo.

- Anda, acompáñame - Sherry se ofreció, sonriente. – Te llevaré a la cocina, a por algo de comer. Pero antes, al menos ponte los pantalones, cerebrito.

El ice maker la miró con reproche, pero la siguió sin rechistar. Mientras, los demás se dispusieron a tomar posiciones en el carro o a su alrededor – una vez los miembros de Lamia Scale lo hubieron situado tras la puerta principal, - dispuestos a ofrecer un espectáculo que nadie pudiese olvidar en mucho tiempo.

- No te dejes atrapar – Erza pidió a Jellal, con voz dura, antes de meterse en el carro; pero la angustia de sus ojos revelaba todo el miedo que copaba su corazón.

- Tranquila, que eso no sucederá – decidido, la tomó por la barbilla suavemente, y depositó en sus labios un fugaz beso, lleno de sentimientos. – Ve, te están esperando.

Ella asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

Poco después, Erza, Lyon, Wendy y Charle ya se habían acomodado dentro del carro lo mejor que habían podido. Cuando le llegó el turno a Juvia de subir en él, quedó parada, dubitativa…

- ¿Qué sucede, Juvia? ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Lucy, preocupada, quien aguardaba tras ella, pendiente de hacer su parte antes de subir al carro también.

La del pelo azul desvió su mirada hacia ella, melancólica.

- ¿De verdad tengo tan mala cara? – quiso saber, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Sí, la tienes – Lucy se sinceró.

Juvia suspiró, derrotada.

- ¿Qué pasará si él y yo no volvemos a encontrarnos en esta vida? – preguntó, tristemente – Ni siquiera le he dicho que va a ser padre.

- Él no lo sabe, pero intuye que algo te pasa, y que de algún modo, le incluye. Permite que te proteja por esta vez, y como él bien ha dicho, lucha hasta el final en la verdadera batalla que está por venir. Sé que vais a volver a encontraros, lo sé - la reconfortó, totalmente convencida. – Así como también yo volveré a ver a Natsu. Él y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, todavía.

- Ojalá tengas razón – susurró, y subió al carro sin mirar atrás.

Desde dentro, pudo escuchar a Gray preguntar a Loke con voz firme:

- ¿Preparado?

El pelirrojo debió asentir, porque no pudo escuchar su respuesta. Inmediatamente después se sintió rodeada por una potente aura de invisibilidad, reforzada por otra de protección, esta última proveniente del león que correría a su lado durante todo el trayecto, pues tan sólo cubría el área circundante a quien la había conjurado. Supo que la suerte estaba echada.

El fuerte chirriar de dos inmensas puertas al abrirse, le hizo saber que la función acababa de empezar. El estómago se le encogió con fuerza al escuchar la voz del ficticio Jellal saliendo por ellas, anunciando que iba a rendirse para llamar la atención del mayor número posible de soldados del Nuevo Consejo de Magia hacia sí mismo, y comenzando a correr después hacia el bosque como alma que lleva el diablo; Gray era el protector de ambos gemelos, que por nada del mundo debían dejar de correr.

El crepitar de un ardiente fuego proveniente del lado izquierdo del camino que instantes después ellos iban a recorrer, la alertó también de que las marionetas de Sherry se habían puesto en marcha, reforzadas por Natsu, quien estaría volando ya en brazos de Happy. Y el primer derrumbe del techo de los túneles que Virgo se había puesto a excavar, completó la puesta en escena; allí estaría el verdadero Jellal, cubriendo la retirada desde la derecha.

Era su momento.

La potente magia de Lyon sirvió para poner en movimiento el pesado carro, que se precipitó, enloquecido, hacia el frente. Las chicas tuvieron que agarrarse a la desesperada donde pudieron, para no caer, y se miraron las unas a las otras, en absoluto silencio; parecía que incluso sus corazones se hubiesen detenido.

Juvia no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que el carro se detuvo por fin; tan sólo supo que para ella fueron auténticos eones, en los que la preocupación por todos los amigos que habían tomado los papeles principales en la huida amenazaba con ahogarla. Cuando Loke abrió la puerta trasera del mismo, jadeante y destrozado de cansancio, y la luz penetró en él como una hiriente sábana, se dio cuenta de que hasta entonces había permanecido abrazada a Lucy y a Wendy. Intentó ponerse en pie, al igual que las demás, pero hubieron de tomárselo con calma, pues tenían todos los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados, no tanto por la postura en la que habían permanecido, sino por el miedo al dolor de sus amigos.

El joven guardián, aún agarrado a una de las puertas para lograr sostenerse en pie, las miró con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se recolocaba las gafas sobre la nariz.

- Lo hemos logrado, señoritas – anunció.

La primera reacción de Lucy al escucharle, fue lanzarse a su cuello para abrazarlo, emocionada.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó entre lágrimas.

- Lo suficiente – él afirmó, devolviéndole el abrazo.

- ¿Y los demás?

- No creo que tarden en llegar – frunció el ceño, intranquilo. – Será mejor que abandonemos el carro cuanto antes y comencemos la ascensión. Ellos saben hacia dónde vamos; nos alcanzarán.

- ¿Has visto algo de lo que sucedía? – le preguntó Erza, ansiosa.

- No he tenido mucho tiempo para detenerme en observar la contienda, con la velocidad que Lyon le ha dado al carro. Este tío es increíble – afirmó, de nuevo sonriente. – Pero la última vez que he podido volver la vista atrás, los chicos estaban bien; y las chicas – añadió para que Lyon, quien había saltado del carro por la parte delantera para reunirse con ellos, le escuchase. – Bueno, lo suficiente como para llegar aquí sanos y salvos. Vamos, continuad confiando en ellos; todo saldrá bien. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó al otro chico, quien había usado prácticamente toda su magia para hacer funcionar el vehículo - ¿Podrás ascender por la montaña?

- Podré – el otro afirmó, tajante. Y les tomó la delantera hacia la cima, cargado ya con parte de las mochilas con víveres que les habían suministrado en Lamia Scale.

Los demás se repartieron el resto y lo siguieron. Pronto ambos chicos tomaron la delantera junto con Erza, mientras discutían sobre dónde establecer su improvisado campamento. Finalmente, decidieron usar una antigua cueva que Lyon y Erza conocían, protegida por una escarpada ascensión, que bien defendida por todos ellos, dificultaría aún más su acceso a ella. El problema es que no tenía otra salida; la única vía de escape posible si las cosas se ponían demasiado feas, sería continuar ascendiendo e intentar escapar por la otra cara de la montaña – algo que las fuerzas de ocupación también barajarían, sin duda, apostándose para impedirles la huída. Pero de todos modos, su intención no era escapar, sino luchar; lograrían una vida libre y próspera para cada uno de ellos, durante la que no verse obligados a escapar de nuevo, o no lo harían para nadie.

Erza dejó un par de pistas para los rezagados, a sabiendas de que tanto Natsu como Gray sabrían interpretarlas.

La ascensión fue dura, pero ninguno de ellos bajó el ritmo; ni siquiera Juvia, hasta que se vieron temporalmente a salvo al abrigo de la cueva. Nada más llegar, Lyon y Erza se ofrecieron para hacer la primera guardia; eligieron dos atalayas estratégicas desde donde controlar el paisaje, y se apostaron en ellas, a la espera de noticias. Las demás chicas se encargaron de acomodar las mochilas y hacer inventario de todo lo que habían conseguido llevar allí, llegando a la conclusión de que, pasase lo que pasase, no tendrían víveres para más de tres o cuatro días, a lo sumo, tras lo cual, de un modo u otro, llegaría el final. Mientras, Loke, de pie, apoyado sobre una de las paredes de la cueva, y sin apenas darse cuenta, cayó en un duermevela intranquilo, agotado como estaba.

Un repentino golpe de energía anunció a Lucy que los portales que había mantenido abiertos para Géminis y para Virgo habían sido cerrados de forma abrupta, sin duda por ellos mismos. Tragó con fuerza, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, y sin prestar atención al cansancio, corrió hacia la entrada de la cueva. Las demás corrieron a seguirla, alertadas por al extraña reacción.

La rubia casi se topó de frente con Natsu, el primero en coronar la ascensión. El chico llevaba en brazos a Happy, cuidadosamente; a ambos se los veía magullados por todo el cuerpo. El exceed yacía inconsciente.

- Tranquila, sólo está cansado – él se dirigió a ella, con una dulce sonrisa.

Caminó hasta un lugar de la cueva especialmente cálido y acogedor – dentro de la austeridad en la que todos se movían, y lo depositó en el suelo con cuidado, tras lo que se quitó su propio chaleco, usándolo para hacer una almohada con él, que acomodar bajo el frágil cuello de su amigo. Lucy, que lo había seguido y observaba la escena en silencio, no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con desesperación. Por un momento, Natsu le devolvió el abrazo, pero las piernas le fallaron y se vio obligado a dejarse caer sentado en el suelo; apoyó la espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Inmediatamente notó cómo Lucy se sentaba junto a él, y sin abrir los ojos para mirarla, le pasó un brazo por los hombros e hizo que la chica se acurrucase en su pecho.

Jellal se hizo notar pocos segundos después, sirviendo de apoyo para que Sherry pudiese caminar. La chica mostraba uno de los tobillos hinchado, y la sangre manaba de una fea herida en su cabeza. Gray, que había ascendido justo tras ellos, cojeando ostensiblemente, localizó a Lyon con la mirada y le hizo un gesto que el otro entendió de inmediato. El moreno tomó el lugar de su amigo en la vigilancia, para que él corriese a ocuparse de su compañera herida.

Erza permaneció en su puesto de vigilancia, inmutable.

Juvia hubiese querido hablar con Gray, saludarle, al menos, pero hubo de postergar el encuentro hasta un próximo momento. Había mucho que hacer en la cueva: atender a los heridos, preparar comida, buscar un lugar fuera de la cueva y habilitarlo para que todos ellos pudiesen asearse… No era momento para pensar en uno mismo, así que dejó de hacerlo y se puso manos a la obra.

La noche los alcanzó rápidamente. Tuvieron que tomar una cena fría, pues no podían arriesgarse a hacer una hoguera, cuya luz los delatase. Además, aquella noche la luna lucía en todo su esplendor, y no sólo la luz, sino el humo, habrían sido vistos a kilómetros de distancia. Todos eran conscientes de que las fuerzas de ocupación seguían su rastro de cerca, y que era cuestión de tiempo que los localizasen; pero tampoco era cuestión de facilitarles la tarea. Necesitaban tiempo para poder descansar y recuperar fuerzas, o no podrían presentar batalla cuando la lucha llegase.

Natsu había tomado el relevo de Gray, y Jellal había sustituido a Erza. El único sonido que podía escucharse era el tranquilo canto de las cigarras.

Gray, quien había esperado con paciencia el momento oportuno para poder hablar con Juvia de todo lo sucedido, la buscó con la mirada, y al no hallarla dentro de la cueva, supo dónde la encontraría. Ensimismado, caminó hacia una pequeña explanada que había unos metros por encima de la hoquedad, rodeada de árboles cuyas raíces mantenían una constante lucha por no rodar ladera abajo, y la halló allí, de pie frente a la luna, contemplándola.

El chico carraspeó suavemente, haciéndose notar.

- Es una noche muy hermosa… - Gray comenzó a hablar, suavemente.

- Realmente lo es – Juvia admitió, sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

- Quizá una noche perfecta para que me des una respuesta a la pregunta que te hice – él la abordó, quizá con poco tacto. Pero no podía esperar más por una respuesta; el miedo a perderla lo estaba matando por dentro.

Juvia desvió su mirada hacia los masculinos ojos, llena de sorpresa, mientras enrojecía sin poder evitarlo; después volvió a evitar que sus miradas se encontrasen.

- Pero antes tienes que escucharme – él continuó, con voz culpable. - Tengo mucho que decirte, comenzando por pedir tu perdón. Me he comportado como un miserable, y lo sé.

- N-no… - ella intento rebatirle, sin atreverse a mirarle de nuevo.

Pero Gray la rodeó entre sus brazos, la tomó con suavidad por la barbilla, e hizo que ella lo mirase a los ojos.

- Sí, Juvia, y tú eres la primera que lo sabe – después, también él miró al horizonte, sin querer liberarla. – Perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño, y pocos años después, me arrebataron a la única persona que se había hecho cargo de mí, que no sólo me enseñó todo lo que sabía, sino que me trató como a un hijo – hablaba de un modo extrañamente sereno, como si el dolor se hubiese convertido ya en un tranquilo compañero de viaje. – No quería reconocerlo, pero desde entonces, nunca he querido implicarme emocionalmente con nadie. Creía que, si era capaz de no volver a abrir mi corazón a los sentimientos, tampoco el dolor me alcanzaría.

Hizo una pausa y exhaló con fuerza, frustrado. Ella lo observó sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos, escuchando atentamente.

- Fui un iluso… no se puede pretender tener amigos y no quererlos… - sonrió, lleno de sarcasmo, al pensar en Natsu, en Erza, en Lucy, y en todos los de Fairy Tail; sus amigos, sus hermanos; y también en Lyon, con quien mantenía tan extraña amistad, aunque sincera. - No creas que no me di cuenta de que tú te habías enamorado de mí – ella lo miró con sorprendida timidez. – De lo que no quise darme cuenta, es de que yo también te quise, prácticamente desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Para entonces, el estupor de la chica ya no hallaba fin; clavó en él sus ojos, descarados, sin preocuparse por si él notaba o no su turbación. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle? Tuvo que obligarse a continuar escuchando, a aparcar su miedo a no tenerlo junto a ella. Estuvo tentada a pensar que todo había sido más fácil cuando estaba convencida de que él no sentía nada por ella, cuando no había esperanza. Ahora, al parecer, también ella tenía algo que perder, y aquello la aterraba.

Suavemente, Gray acarició una de sus mejillas, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

- Agua y hielo, hielo y agua… ¿Están destinados a unirse? – volvió a suspirar, rendido a la evidencia. – Te amo, Juvia; te amé en Edoras, cuando los celos me enloquecieron; te amé aquella noche, cuando no te engañé a ti, sino a mí mismo, o quizá fue entonces cuando definitivamente abrí los ojos a la verdad; te amo ahora, cuando mi alma está de rodillas suplicando ese perdón que apenas sé pedir con palabras.

Ella tragó con fuerza, sintiendo un gran nudo en el estómago y la garganta. Notó las fuertes manos de él tomándola por la cintura, y sus oscuros ojos llenos de temor y de esperanza; al igual que los suyos. Por fin, él le había destapado su espíritu, pero ella aún tenía mucho que contar – se recordó, con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Cásate conmigo, Juvia – él le pidió una vez más. – Ya no soy capaz de alejarme de ti, ni quiero seguir haciéndolo. – Cásate conmigo, y déjame intentar hacerte feliz.

Los ojos de Juvia se anegaron de cristalinas lágrimas, que se derramaron en torrentes hacia su barbilla. Los ojos de él le decían que estaba aguardando una respuesta, anhelante, aunque intentaba esperarla con paciencia. Pero las palabras no llegaron, y un yermo silencio se hizo entre los dos.

- Supongo que puedes perdonarme; eres demasiado buena como para no hacerlo – él se decidió a hablar, finalmente. – Pero no puedes tener nada conmigo, después de cómo te he tratado. Lo comprendo. No volveré a molestarte, te lo juro.

La soltó con delicadeza, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al campamento.

- Espera – ella le pidió, desesperada. Él se detuvo, pero no se atrevió a girarse para volver a mirarla. – Deseo darte esa respuesta; pero antes de hacerlo, debo confesarte algo, y necesito saber qué sentirás realmente cuando te lo diga.

- Habla – él dijo sin más, ahora sí, dándose la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos mientras ella continuaba.

- Estoy embarazada – Juvia declaró llana y claramente, pues no había más que decir.

Lo que ella vio, fue mucho dolor en sus ojos, más grande que la sorpresa que la noticia le había producido; y también inmenso temor, culpabilidad, melancolía.

- Lo siento – fueron las demoledoras palabras que él pronunció.

El nudo que había atenazado su estómago y su garganta, se convirtió ahora en alas para volar. Qué tonta había sido, qué ingenua… - se acusó con crueldad.

- Gracias por haberme mostrado la única verdad. Gracias por haberme hecho crecer – Juvia respondió, humildemente. Y emprendió una desenfrenada carrera de regreso a la cueva, bien lejos de él.

- ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! ¡Espera! ¡Juvia! ¡No me has entendido! – Gray intentó seguirla, destrozado.

De pronto, Natsu apareció frente él, también a la carrera, procedente del camino por el que la chica se había marchado, impidiéndole continuar.

- ¡Estos tíos están locos! – le gritó, entre jadeos por el esfuerzo - ¡Han comenzado a ascender la ladera en plena noche! ¡Te necesitamos!

- ¿Q-qué? – Gray se vio obligado a concentrarse, para asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Natsu le agarró con fuerza por los hombros, intentando hacerle reaccionar.

- ¡Que esto se acaba! ¡Maldición! – el otro volvió a gritar, lleno de cabreo - ¡No vamos a tener más remedio que cargárnoslos! ¡Son ellos o somos nosotros!

- ¡Mierda! – el moreno gritó con pasión. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo precisamente ahora, en que acababa de enterarse de que Juvia y él iban a ser padres. - ¡Démosles una lección que jamás puedan olvidar! – añadió, lleno de furia.

Si aquellos desgraciados pensaban que iba a permitir que su mujer y su hijo, y sus mejores amigos, muriesen allí de forma miserable o fuesen atrapados para vivir el resto de su vida como esclavos, la llevaban clara.

- ¡Así se habla! – Natsu asintió, enardecido.

Los dos chicos emprendieron una loca carrera hacia la batalla.

* * *

><p><strong>Y COMENTAMOS...<strong>

En primer lugar, quiero deciros que me gustaría haber publicado este capítulo muchísimo antes, pero por circunstancias laborales, últimamente no tengo apenas tiempo libre; y como trabajo todo el día con ordenadores, durante los fines de semana no tengo ganas ni de encender el mío para escribir. Al final, lo que hice fue escribir la mayoría del capítulo a manita, como antes, jeje. Y así ha sido la única manera de poder sacarlo finalmente a la luz.

Quiero agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los reviews recibidos hasta ahora, todas las veces que habéis añadido este fic a vuestros favoritos, y también todas las ocasiones en que alguien lo ha leído, aunque sea en la sombra.

**Dedico el capítulo a Gabe Logan**, **porque es un cielo que se ofreció a asesorarme en temas bélicos**, aunque finalmente he decidido no recibir influencias de nadie, ni siquiera de Carlos, mi marido, que es quien siempre lee los capítulos de este fic y me da su visto bueno y sus consejos antes de publicarlos. **También lo dedico a esa persona, tan anónima y tan maja, que me dejó un review en otro de mis fics** (sobre el universo Harry Potter) **pidiéndome que actualice**. Me hizo muchísima gracia, aunque hubiera preferido que se identificase, más que nada para poder comentarle el review que tan amablemente me dejó (si te apetece decirme quién eres para que pueda enviarte una respuesta personalizada, aún estás a tiempo, jeje).

Como habréis podido apreciar, he preferido describir la estrategia de batalla a seguir, en vez de describir la contienda en sí misma, ya que, sinceramente, no planeé este fic para que describiese luchas, sino en plan shojo (eso sí, con sus peleas de fondo, pero muy de fondo). Así que he decidido ser fiel a mi idea inicial, y el único modo de describir la lucha sin relatarla realmente, era vista a través de los ojos de los personajes; en este caso de Gray y de Juvia. Me alegrará saber si os ha gustado o no mi enfoque personal. Yo he quedado satisfecha.

Y ya me despido por hoy. Espero poder no dejar pasar tanto tiempo en actualizar como esta última vez, y si tenéis a bien dejarme algún review, los recibiré con alegría, emoción y agradecimiento. Y prometo responderlos todos.

**Un abrazo a todos y hasta pronto.**

**Rose.**


	8. ¡Larga vida a Fairy Tail!

_**Capítulo 8: ¡Larga vida a Fairy Tail!.**_

Al regresar a la boca de la cueva, Gray y Natsu otearon la ladera, a la luz de la pálida luna. Centenares de antorchas se divisaban trepando a lo largo de ella, cada vez más cerca, cual varias hileras inacabables de incandescentes hormigas que cerraban el cerco hacia ellos de forma implacable. Alcanzarían la cueva en cuestión de media hora, a lo sumo. Happy miró fijamente a su mejor amigo, desesperado por oír de sus labios una solución, pero Natsu le devolvió una mirada sombría, que el exceed jamás había observado en él. Loke, Jellal y Lyon ya habían tomado posiciones en tres puntos estratégicos de la falda de la montaña, esperando el momento oportuno para ralentizar la amenazadora escalada de aquel adversario, que ninguno de ellos habían pedido, ni habrían deseado. El ice-maker y el dragonslayer se miraron a los ojos, abatidos, y dispuestos a presentar batalla desde el mismo frente de la cueva.

- No puedo aceptar que este sea el fin – Natsu afirmó, lleno de rabia. – Suceda hoy aquí lo que suceda, el Nuevo Consejo de Magia jamás nos permitirá regresar a Fairy Tail. Hace tiempo que está buscando una excusa para deshacerse de nosotros con impunidad, y ahora la ha encontrado. Pero no puedo aceptar que todo vaya a acabar así, después de cuánto hemos luchado por el bien de todos.

Gray lo miró con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, pues Natsu siempre vivía de un modo tan despreocupado, que a veces parecía que no se enteraba de absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que no fuese una escandalosa pelea en la que participar, o una suculenta comida de la que dar buena cuenta.

- ¿Tú también te habías dado cuenta de que el Nuevo Consejo de Magia nos quiere muertos?

El chico del pelo rosa le mostró una sonrisa inocente.

- Bueno… la política no es algo que me guste: ni se come, ni sirve para hacerse más fuerte; al menos no como a mí me gusta serlo. A mí, el dominio sobre los demás no me interesa. Así que esos asuntos suelo dejarlos para el Maestro, o para Erza, que están más dispuestos a lidiar con ellos – amplió su sonrisa, de forma descarada. - A mí me gusta la vida sencilla, junto a gente sencilla que aspire a vivir de su magia de un modo honrado. Y de vez en cuando, un poco de acción – por un momento, rió con picardía; pero pronto recuperó su semblante apenado - Pero no soy idiota. Sé que el Nuevo Consejo de Magia nos considera a todos nosotros demasiado "peligrosos" por no ser fáciles de dominar. Y no me refiero tan sólo a nuestra fuerza física, o a nuestro potencial mágico, sino al carácter. Somos gente a quienes no nos gusta acatar unas normas que no somos capaces de entender, o de encontrar en ellas una utilidad real, que no sea en beneficio de cuatro egoístas que lo único que buscan, es apalancarse en sus sofás de tiranos, y no abandonarlos en toda su vida – negó con la cabeza, apenado. - Por eso te digo, que tan sólo nos permitirán salir de aquí con los pies por delante; no ya por lo que hayamos hecho, sino porque no "pueden permitirse" dejarnos vivir por más tiempo.

- O quizá quieran atraparnos vivos, para darnos un buen escarmiento público que sirva de lección a cualquiera que piense siquiera en plantarles cara – Gray añadió, sombrío.

- Pues si es así, la llevan clara. Yo saldré de aquí con los pies por delante, o no saldré.

Gray asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con él. Aunque no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza, intentando hallar un modo de alejar a Juvia de aquella trampa mortal, para que al menos ella y su bebé pudiesen sobrevivir.

- ¡Mierda! ¡No me importa morir, si es luchando por aquello en lo que creo! ¡Daré mi vida con gusto, pero Juvia debe salvarse a toda costa! ¡Es lo único que pido! – de pronto gritó, desesperado.

El dragonslayer lo observó con sorpresa.

- Ella está embarazada… - el otro explicó, pasándose las manos por el cabello nerviosamente.

- ¿E-embarazada? – Natsu no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. - ¿De quién?

Gray lo estranguló con la mirada, y al otro de pronto se le iluminó la bombilla.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y ella ya habíais…?

El otro le ofreció una sonrisa torcida con sarcasmo, y Natsu comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, alucinado y pensativo.

- Definitivamente, tenemos que hacer algo. Esto no puede acabar así; de ninguna manera – declaró por fin, plantándose ante su amigo, resuelto.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo único que me consuela de toda esta mierda, llamas podridas? – el moreno preguntó, demasiado serio, para la pulla que acababa de lanzarle a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué, cabeza de hielo caducado?

- Que el Mestro Makarov va a verse libre de tomar la decisión de tener que rebelar a todo Fairy Tail contra el Nuevo Consejo de Magia, para poder defendernos, como temía que algún día no lejano iba a acabar pasando – afirmó con una cariñosa sonrisa al recordar a aquel a quien, ahora se daba cuenta, había querido casi como a un padre. – Creo que aún no ha llegado el momento para declarar una guerra abierta contra el Nuevo Consejo; los demás gremios no están preparados para ello, ni lo desean. Quizá nuestro sacrificio sirva para que comience a girar la rueda; para que algún día todo cambie; para que las normas vayan dirigidas a proteger a los más débiles, y no dictadas para el único beneficio de déspotas y tiranos.

- Quizá… - Natsu deseó, de forma melancólica. - ¡Pero no es momento de pensar en eso ahora! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí y saldremos! ¡Por Dragneel que saldremos!

Por un momento, se giró para mirar dentro de la cueva, donde Lucy hablaba en voz baja con las demás chicas; supuso que se estaban dando ánimos unas a otras, para afrontar el inminente final, antes de ocupar sus puestos en la cruenta batalla que se avecinaba. De pronto, un profundo dolor le encogió el corazón; se descubrió a sí mismo deseando con todas sus fuerzas morir antes que Lucy, no tener que verla sucumbir… Tuvo que contener una lágrima rebelde que amenazaba con escaparse de sus ojos y sonrió tontamente, al imaginarse qué pensaría la rubia cuando él cometiese su mayor torpeza: lograr que lo matasen, dando hasta su último aliento por ella. Se dio cuenta, con rabia, que todos sus pensamientos eran demasiado tristes, demasiado lúgubres. ¿Cuándo antes, por muy difícil que se presentase una situación, él había dicho cosas tales como "con los pies por delante"? Esa era una mala señal, muy mala… Oteó de nuevo al horizonte, aquellas luces… Con los pies por delante… por delante…

Súbitamente, agarró a Gray por ambos brazos y lo sacudió con vehemencia.

-¿Pero qué haces, cabeza de chorlito? – Gray le increpó, sorprendido, empezando a cabrearse.

-¿Eres capaz de crear una buena ilusión? – le preguntó casi a voz en grito debido a la excitación que sentía.

-Para ilusiones estoy yo, capullo…

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Crees que podrás crear en hielo una réplica convincente de cada uno de nosotros y mantenerla en pie el tiempo suficiente como para que Jellal y yo podamos montar una buena hecatombe?

- ¿Hecatombe? – el otro lo miró, horrorizado. - ¿Qué pretendes, cargarte Magnolia?

- Algo así.

- No lo dirás en serio…

- Nunca he hablado más en serio. ¿Podrás hacer lo que te he pedido?

- Muy probablemente. A la luz de la luna no podrán diferenciar las réplicas de las personas reales hasta que no las tengan prácticamente delante de las narices. Pero la ayuda de Lyon no me vendría mal para asegurarnos de que funcione.

- ¡Eso está hecho! ¡Vamos dentro! – corrió sin esperar la reacción de su amigo y comenzó a rugir como un poseso. - ¡Venid todos! ¡Ahora!

Loke, Jellal y Lyon interrogaron a Gray con la mirada, reticentes a abandonar sus puestos de avanzadilla; pero este les hizo una señal para que hicieran lo que Natsu les había pedido con tanta vehemencia. Al verlos a todos reunidos, el del pelo rosa comenzó a hablar.

- No tenemos tiempo para detenernos en largas explicaciones, así que este es el plan. El cabezabolo de hielo nos ha traído, sin pensar en ello, a una montaña en cuyo interior hay millones y millones de toneladas de lava incandescente dispuesta a arrasar todo lo que pille en su camino, si se le da la oportunidad de hacerlo – clavó sus nuevamente alegres ojos en los de Gray, que cerraba los puños con fuerza, intentando no estrangularlo.

Erza se plantó ante Natsu con los brazos en jarras, amedrentadora.

- ¿Estás insinuando que pretendes inmolarnos en lava para que ellos caigan también? – le dio una colleja, mirándolo como a un caso perdido.

- En absoluto. Nosotros seremos inmolados en lava; ellos saldrán corriendo y darán por buena nuestra muerte – Natsu declaró, como si aquello fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

- ¿Qué pasa, que tanto fuego te ha fundido los sesos? ¿Vamos a morir sin siquiera luchar, sin plantarles cara ni por un instante?

- No habrá represalias contra Fairy Tail, ni contra ninguno de los gremios restantes, si no hay bajas entre los esbirros del Nuevo Consejo. ¿Me equivoco?

- ¡Pues claro que no! – Lucy intervino gritando al chico, indignada - ¡Pero morir así, de un modo tan miserable! ¿Para esto hemos vivido? ¿Para esto hemos luchado?

- ¡Y una mierda! – Natsu le respondió, perdiendo los nervios. - ¿Es que todos estáis ciegos? ¡Ellos creerán que estamos muertos y dejarán a los gremios en paz! ¡Pero no pienso morirme, ni permitir que lo hagáis ninguno de vosotros! ¿Está claro?

- Natsu, por favor, cálmate y explícate mejor, y rápido – Jellal le rogó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Nos estás volviendo locos con ese galimatías que nos estás contando.

- Esto es lo que digo: Tú y yo despertaremos al volcán desde las profundidades de esta cueva, para que entre en erupción. Mientras, Loke y las chicas crearán una distracción suficientemente buena, como para que Lyon y Gray preparen unas réplicas convincentes de cada uno de nosotros a la entrada de la cueva sin ser detectados. Cuando las tengan hechas, ellas se retirarán, ascenderán la montaña hasta el lugar más alto que puedan alcanzar sin demasiado peligro y se largarán por el otro lado; y serán Loke y ellos dos quienes retomen la distracción hasta que nosotros lleguemos y soltemos la traca final. Cuando Jellal y yo regresemos, Loke, Lyon y Gray se largarán también, y nosotros pondremos en marcha la destrucción "masiva" y saldremos pitando. ¿Está claro o no está claro? – preguntó con impaciencia.

Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta y él pateó el suelo con enfado.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡Os aseguro que la otra cara de la montaña no estará vigilada! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a escalarla con la tormenta eterna de nieve que la azota! ¡Jamás creerán que intentaremos huir por ahí! ¡Sería casi como ir al encuentro de una muerte segura! ¿Pero eso va a deteneros ahora?

- Por supuesto que no, Natsu, Juvia se atrevió a hablar por los demás. ¿Pero qué pasará después, en caso de que sobrevivamos a la montaña? ¿Qué será de nosotros?

- ¿Cómo que qué pasará? ¡Nos exiliaremos para siempre! ¡El Nuevo Consejo de Magia creerá que estamos muertos y no nos perseguirá! ¡Mil demonios! ¡Yo prefiero jugármela con la tormenta, estar vivo y exiliado, a estar muerto! ¿Vosotros no?

- Desde luego, yo sí – Juvia asintió, decidida.

- ¡Y tanto que sí! – Gray se sumó a su voz, enardecido.

- Y todos nosotros también – Erza concluyó. - ¡Todos en marcha! – ordenó a voz en grito.

Inmediatamente, todos ellos se dispusieron a representar sus papeles a la perfección.

Cuando Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la gruta, Happy hizo lo propio a su lado; pero el joven dragonslayer lo detuvo, impidiéndole el paso.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Acompañarte, por supuesto – el exceed respondió tranquilamente, decidido – Es lo que hago siempre: donde tú vas, yo voy.

- ¿En qué momento has escuchado salir de mi boca, "Jellal, Happy y yo"? – le preguntó con crueldad, intentando hacerle enfadar para que se largase.

Pero el gato azul hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se mantuvo firme en su postura. Natsu suspiró, frustrado.

- Esta vez no, Happy; a donde yo voy, tú no puedes acompañarme.

- ¿M-me estás diciendo que caminas hacia la muerte y que yo no puedo acompañarte? – el gato clavó una mirada espantada en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

- ¡No, pedazo de tarugo! ¡Te estoy diciendo que allá abajo habrá temperaturas tan altas, que tú no podrás soportarlas! ¡Jellal y yo sí podremos! ¿Acaso quieres morirte por idiota?

Happy bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

- Además – la voz del chico ahora era resuelta y persuasiva, - no puedo confiar más que en ti para que protejas a Lucy mientras yo no esté – guiñó un ojo a su amigo de forma cómplice. - ¿Puedo contar contigo?

- ¡Aye! – Happy asintió, entusiasmado.

El dragonslayer dio un fuerte abrazo a su "hijo adoptivo" y después fue en pos de su compañero para cumplir con su parte de la misión.

Mientras Jellal y Natsu se adentraban, corriendo como locos, hacia las profundidades de la cueva, Natsu preguntó, aún enfadado:

- ¿Por qué narices me mirabais de esa manera?

Jellal rió, divertido, sin detener su rauda carrera.

- Porque todos estábamos ya haciéndonos a la idea de que íbamos a morir; porque, de todos nosotros, quienes conocemos la historia volcánica de estas montañas a la perfección, a ninguno se nos había ocurrido una idea tan descabellada pero genial, excepto a ti; porque nos has dado esperanza, sencillamente – hizo una pequeña pausa, para que el otro asimilase sus palabras. - Todos habíamos barajado la posibilidad de intentar huir por el otro lado de la montaña, enfrentándonos a la tormenta perpetua de nieve; pero no hallábamos un motivo para hacerlo, si con ello no íbamos a lograr más que posponer nuestro final para salvar a nuestros dos gremios. En cambio, tú nos has dado un motivo contundente para sobrevivir.

Natsu lo miró con los ojos como platos, atónito.

- Vaya…Yo he creído que me estabais tomando por idiota, o algo así.

- ¿Habrías cesado en tu empeño de llevar a cabo el plan, de haber sido así?

- ¡Ni de coña! ¡Este es el único modo de salvarnos a todos! – dejó bien claro, sin dudar. - ¡Os habría arrastrado de los pelos, si hubiese sido necesario!

- Ese es el porqué todos te mirábamos, Natsu, porque tú eres tú, porque siempre has sido tú; porque jamás te rindes, y con ello haces que aflore lo mejor de cada persona que te rodea.

- Y nunca me rendiré – su amplia sonrisa estaba llena de esperanza - ¿Estás preparado? – quiso saber, una vez ambos hubieron alcanzado el viscoso lago de lava que yacía en las entrañas del volcán y cada uno se situó a un lado del mismo.

Jellal se limpió con la mano el sudor que había comenzado a chorrear desde su frente, y que que había estado apunto de metérsele en los ojos. Observó a su alrededor: el inmenso lago de lava que formaba la caldera del volcán, burbujeaba lenta y viscosamente, en una danza de siglos, imparable; sintió cómo el inmenso calor que allí reinaba comenzaba a acosarle sin tregua y le robaba toda el agua de su cuerpo, incluido el sudor, que había empezado a evaporarse por cada poro de su cuerpo, amenazando con arrebatarle hasta el último aliento de vida si permanecía allí más de lo necesario. Exhausto, jadeó y desvió hacia Natsu una mirada de circunstancias. Mas el otro le sonrió alegremente; había olvidado que era un puñetero mago de fuego y que ahora estaba en su elemento. Sonrió con acidez.

- Y tanto. Arriba la fiesta ya debe haber comenzado. Hagamos lo que hemos venido a hacer y larguémonos cuanto antes.

- Pues aquí, la fiesta está apunto de empezar – observó que de pronto, su compañero volvía a investigar las paredes que los rodeaban, ahora de un modo preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó, con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

- Granito – fue la sencilla respuesta del otro.

- ¿A quién le importa un granito ahora? ¿Dónde se te ha metido? ¿En el zapato? ¿En el ojo? ¿No puedes aguantar hasta después para quitártelo?

Al escucharle, Jellal no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Qué narices aprendiste en el colegio? – quiso saber, divertido.

Por toda respuesta, Natsu se encogió de hombros y mostró de nuevo su sonrisa más angelical.

- Lo que intento decirte es que estamos rodeados por paredes de granito, y a juzgar por el color tan blancuzco que muestran, la cantidad de cuarzo que contienen es impresionante. Por lo tanto, el magma de este volcán debe ser muy ácido, muy viscoso; nada más observar el perezoso movimiento de la lava, ya me lo ha parecido. Eso dificultará enormemente que fluya ladera abajo con la suficiente rapidez como para asustar a nuestros perseguidores y lograr que pongan los pies en polvorosa.

- Bueno, si no recuerdo mal, la viscosidad de este magma favorecerá unas buenas explosiones debido a los gases y a las rocas que arrastre hacia su salida por la chimenea.

Jellal escrutó su semblante, con los ojos como platos.

- Me da la impresión de que tú te haces el tonto cuando te interesa – le sonrió, pícaro. – Tienes razón. En este caso, creo que nos convienen más unas buenas explosiones y bastante parafernalia, que una erupción rápida y poco teatral. Pero temo que las bombas volcánicas o la nube ardiente nos alcancen también del otro lado.

- Sabremos arreglárnoslas. ¿Empezamos?

Jellal asintió, convencido. Adoptó una postura de batalla, coronada por una inmensa concentración.

- ¡Abyss Break! – tronó en la gruta, desde la garganta del de pelo plateado.

Inmediatamente, una inmensa esfera de destrucción comenzó a formarse justo encima del lago de lava. Jellal sintió cómo aquel ente maldito comenzaba a arrebatar todo el aire de la gruta, a tomar la poco agua que hallaba a su alrededor, a aspirar con cruel deleite el fuego otorgado por la lava… su cuerpo flaqueó, pero él no le prestó la más mínima atención y buscó la mirada de Natsu, quien asintió con fuerza.

- ¡Golpe de Alas del Dragón de Fuego! – el del pelo rosa gritó a su vez, desaforado.

Una titánica fuerza impactó con la inmensa esfera, que crecía y crecía a ojos vista, atrayéndolo todo hacia ella y arrasándolo con su contacto; comenzó a girar rápidamente, alcanzando una velocidad vertiginosa, y a un firme gesto de Natsu, invadió la lava sin contemplaciones, sumergiéndose en ella cual cuchillo cortando mantequilla.

Un sordo rugido se escuchó desde las profundidades, creciente e imparable, que pronto se convirtió en un ruido ensordecedor. Para darle más rapidez a la reacción volcánica, ambos hombres se dedicaron a destruir parte de la roca de las grutas, que usaron para lanzarla a la mezcla viscosa con brutalidad. El Cuchillo de Llamas Explosivas de Natsu puso el toque final al inminente desastre.

- ¡Marchémonos! ¡Dentro de nada esto se convertirá en todo un infierno! – Jellal gritó, intentando hacerse oír entre todo aquel estruendo y jadeando por el esfuerzo y por la inmensa nube de polvo en suspensión que los dos chicos se habían visto obligados a inhalar.

Natsu le hizo un gesto brusco con la mano para que comenzase a correr por el único pasadizo que habían dejado intacto en previsión de su rauda escapada, y el otro no se hizo de rogar.

Por un momento, el dragonslayer contempló con deleite los impresionantes muros de fuego que comenzaban a alzarse desde el lago, el inmenso rugido de la lava, el calor asfixiante, el caos… Sintió que aquello era lo más cerca que estaría de Dragneel en mucho tiempo. El fuerte golpe de una roca sobre su hombro le hizo aterrizar de golpe en la realidad; agarrándose con fuerza el brazo, por el que había comenzado a derramarse la sangre con profusión, siguió a Jellal a la carrera sin volverse a mirar atrás, por mucho que lo desease.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Fuera de la cueva, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy y Sherry habían desatado tal brutalidad contra la ascensión de los atacantes, que los guerreros que intentaban subir por la ladera habían comenzado a ralentizar su paso; algunos incluso se habían frenado en seco, elevando la vista hacia ellas y contemplándolas cual si se mostrasen ante ellos los Cinco Jinetes del Apocalipsis – no eran cuatro, ni iban montadas a caballo, pero frente a ellas, el Apocalipsis estaba garantizado, y los magos enviados por el Nuevo Consejo de Magia, así lo habían admitido -. Mientras, Loke se dedicaba mayormente a protegerlas contra las artes de sus oponentes; ya llegaría su momento de luchar cuando ellas se hubiesen marchado. Inmensas rocas rodaban colina abajo, demoledoras, que nada más detectar la presencia de un atacante, sacaban piernas y brazos de no se sabía dónde, abrían unos ojos enloquecedores, y se lanzaban contra él sin tregua alguna. Los hombres caían en hondas zanjas y pozos que hacía tan sólo unos segundos no habían estado allí; a veces se hallaban peleando contra su propia efigie, ahora maldita; o huyendo de miles de espadas que llovían del cielo, quizá provenientes de una demoníaca tormenta. Inmensas y pesadas bolas mágicas de agua les caían sobre la cabeza, derribándolos bajo una presión inhumana, o los tumbaban a traición, impactándoles en la espalda y dejándoles doloridos y magullados para muchos días.

Los que aún se empeñaban en coronar su ascensión, subían con pies de plomo, sin quitar la vista de aquellas diosas de destrucción, aunque fuese desde el rabillo del ojo. Parecía como si a un par de ellas les hubiesen salido alas, nadie sabía cómo ni de dónde, otorgándoles un aura todopoderosa que encogía los corazones más osados. No sabían dónde demonios se habían metido los hombres que las habían acompañado hasta allí, pero ni tiempo tenían siquiera de planteárselo, si no querían yacer aplastados bajo un árbol, una maldita piedra, o bajo el asfixiante peso de una gran masa de agua. Extrañamente, ninguno de ellos había muerto…todavía.

Pero los atacantes eran demasiados, y no dejaban de obtener refuerzos; era cuestión de tiempo que aquellas aguerridas diosas fueran derrotadas. Y ambos bandos lo sabían. Por ello, las fuerzas de ocupación renovaban sus esfuerzos de forma incansable, dispuestos a llegar hasta el final. Sus órdenes eran claras: no dejar allí a nadie con vida; ó ni siquiera regresar. Exponer a aquellos demonios a un juicio público, era exponer los pensamientos de los magos a deliberaciones que al Nuevo Consejo de Magia no interesaba fomentar.

Mientras, dos hombres se afanaban entre las sombras en crear exactas reproducciones de aquellas magas guerreras y sus demás acompañantes: su altura, sus proporciones y facciones, incluso su ropa. De un blanquecino casi transparente, las figuras cumplirían su papel en las sombras de la noche, que ni una descarada luna como la que brillaba en aquel momento podría delatar. Una vez ambos hubieron terminado su trabajo, un fuerte grito de "¡Ahora!" hendió la noche; Loke, Gray y Lyon retomaron el ataque, en lugar de las mujeres, mientras ellas, con rápidos movimientos, se ocultaron tras las gélidas figuras que hasta el momento habían yacido ocultas tras sus cuerpos; y amparadas en el ataque de los tres hombres, emprendieron una rápida carrera hacia la cima, para poder escabullirse por la cara oculta de la montaña.

Una mano decidida detuvo la marcha de Juvia, tan sólo por un instante, suficiente para que la mujer, obligada a mirar a los ojos al hombre que la retenía contra su voluntad, tuviese que escuchar.

- Os amo con todas mis fuerzas, a ti y al bebé. Mi vida es vuestra, y siempre lo será. Cuídate, porque cuando volvamos a vernos, vas a escucharme hasta el final – la voz de Gray sonó dulce, y a la vez dura y tajante.

El corazón de Juvia intentó salírsele del pecho, y ella no pudo más que asentir en silencio. El moreno la soltó y ella retomó su carrera tras las demás, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Los tres hombres intentaron imitar los ataques de sus compañeras lo mejor que pudieron, además de lanzar los suyos propios, haciendo creer a sus atacantes que ellos habían tomado el lugar de algunas de las chicas para permitirles un breve descanso. Pero si Natsu y Jellal no cumplían pronto con su parte, nada impediría que la treta fuese descubierta. Y entonces ningún intento de fuga valdría ya la pena.

De pronto, un atronador ruido hizo temblar la montaña hasta sus más profundos cimientos. Ambos bandos hubieron de luchar de forma desesperada por mantener el equilibrio, mientras profundas grietas, de las que brotaba un vapor ardiente y sofocante, comenzaron a desgarrar el suelo por doquier. El estruendo no cesaba; todos sentían como si un aterrador gigante de colosales proporciones se arrastrara por las entrañas del monte, lenta e imparablemente, dispuesto a darles caza nada más hallara un modo de escapar de su ancestral presidio; elevaron sus ojos hacia el cráter que muchos guardaban enterrado en lo más hondo de su memoria y que ahora se vieron más que obligados a recordar: el volcán había despertado para acabar con todo y con todos.

Los miembros más osados de las fuerzas de ocupación reanudaron su penoso ascenso como bien pudieron, sin preocuparse ya de los defensores de tan rebelde fortín, sabiendo que su situación era la misma que estaban viviendo ellos. Otros, más cobardes, optaron por una indigna deserción.

Loke, Gray y Lyon se miraron a los ojos alegremente y luego desviaron su vista hacia el interior de la cueva, esperanzados. Pronto sus más acuciantes deseos se vieron recompensados: Natsu y Jellal emergieron de las profundidades a la carrera, sus ropas hechas girones, llenos de magulladuras y de ceniza, pero también sonrientes.

- ¡Olvidaos de todo y larguémonos! – Jellal gritó como un descosido, intentando hacerse oír entre aquel estruendo.

Natsu, que había visto pantalones, chaquetas, camisas y zapatos desparramados por doquier – cada miembro del grupo se había desprendido de una parte de sus ropas, para hacer más creíbles aquellas muertes ficticias -, decidió hacer una última donación a la causa: se quitó la bufanda blanca que tanto amaba, aquel regalo de su mentor, hecho con parte de sus propias escamas, lo miró por un último instante con adoración, y lo dejó caer también, a sabiendas de que resistiría la lava y que todo, absolutamente todo el mundo relacionado con la magia en Magnolia, sabría reconocerla.

Conmovido, Gray lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza, intentando darle ánimos.

- ¡Vamos! – le gritó.

Natsu asintió y los cinco hombres comenzaron a coronar también la ascensión, justo en el momento en que una descomunal bomba de roca magmática salía disparada del cráter del volcán cual bala de cañón. Inmediatamente después, fue seguida por una infinidad de bombas más pequeñas, de lapilli, cenizas y polvo; la lava, más lenta y espesa, pero imparable, no tardaría en llegar. La propia cima de la montaña había comenzado a derrumbarse por la presión y la fricción de tal ataque.

- ¡Menuda la habéis montado! – Lyon afirmó, alucinado, mientras se echaba a un lado con rapidez para esquivar un inmenso pedrusco incandescente que cayó justo donde él había estado hacía tan sólo un segundo.

- ¡Máxima destrucción para que no puedan reconocer nuestros cadáveres, sólo nuestras ropas! ¿No es eso lo que queríamos? – Natsu preguntó, sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Loke afirmó, encantado.

Los cinco siguieron corriendo a la desesperada, cual si se enfrentasen a una difícil e imprevisible carrera de obstáculos. A medida que se iban acercando al otro lado de la montaña, el frío y la nieve empezaron a hacer mella en sus, hasta el momento, ardientes anatomías. De donde habían venido, la cima de la montaña se derrumbó cual castillo de naipes, arrasándolo todo a su paso. Ni siquiera pudieron pensar en ello; ahora debían enfrentarse a la otra cara de la moneda: el dios de las tormentas de hielo las bajas temperaturas – además de las bombas de roca que no dejaban de precipitarse a su alrededor -, en busca de aquellos que los habían precedido: sus amigos… su familia.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA<strong>

¡Hola a todos! ¡Felices Navidades y Próspero Año Nuevo 2012!

Os prometí que intentaría no dejar pasar mucho tiempo para la próxima actualización. En cambio, el tiempo que ha pasado ha sido excesivo, incluso para mí. Voy loca en el trabajo (ahora mismo llevo seis proyectos a la vez) y cuando llego a casa, lo último que deseo es trabajar más horas con el ordenador. Por eso he tendio todos mis fics tan "abandonados", y no podéis imaginar cuánto me duele. Pero la prioridad es el trabajo, y más con la que está cayendo desde hace tanto tiempo ya. Para escribir este capítulo, y ahora mismo para publicarlo, he robado minutos al trabajo. Por ello, ruego que comprendáis la demora y que no me castiguéis sin reviews por ello (^_ ^)

Mi critico literario de Fairy Tail (mi marido, jeje) me ha dicho que en este capítulo Natsu es muy maduro, algo que le choca. Bueno... no podemos, o más bien no debemos (por no ser conveniente) ser niños toda la vida. Que me lo digan a mí... No he querido cambiarlo, a mí me gusta tal y como está. No sé qué pensaréis vosotros.

Sobre el título, he sacado la idea de una frase que escuché en algún sitio: "El rey ha muerto. ¡Larga vida al rey!". Creo que viene al pelo a este capítulo, porque se supone que todos van a pensar desde ahora que los mejores magos de Fairy Tail han muerto en el desastre del volcán. Y lo de "larga vida", es evidente :P

Siento no haber podido responder los reviews que me ha dejado gente que no está registrada en fanficition, pero no hay manera de responderlos si no tengo a dónde enviarlos. Así que desde aquí los agradezco de todo corazón, y también agradezco todos los reviews que sí he podido responder, y a quienes habéis añadido esta historia a vuestras favoritas o a vuestras alertas. Para todos ¡GRACIAS!

Espero con ilusión vuestros comentarios. Un abrazo muy fuerte y hasta pronto (deseo).

**Rose.**


	9. Destino incierto

_**Capítulo 9 : Destino incierto.**_

Natsu, Gray, Loke y Jellal llevaban más de media hora caminando bajo las inclemencias de la fuerte tormenta de nieve que azotaba de un modo perpetuo el otro lado de la montaña. Nadie en Magnolia conocía ciertamente el origen de dicha tempestad; tan sólo era sabido por todos que este origen había sido mágico, su historia perdida en los anales del tiempo. Desde entonces, muchos habían intentado revertir las constantes inclemencias del tiempo de aquella cara montañosa, sin lograrlo hasta el momento.

Gray abría la marcha, moviéndose como pez en el agua en su propio elemento. Loke y Jellal casi le pisaban los talones; los tres intentaban otear a su alrededor, en busca de alguna señal de la dirección que habían tomado el resto de compañeros, por pequeña que esta fuese. Y Natsu cerraba la marcha, moviéndose con actitud lenta y extraña; aunque los demás no lo habían notado, dada la obsesión que los dominaba por hallar a los demás lo antes posible.

El dragonslayer, en su casi errático caminar, dio un traspiés y apunto estuvo de dar con todos sus huesos en el helado suelo; a duras penas logró mantener el equilibrio, y al conseguir estabilizarse, continuó caminando pesadamente. Gruesos y constantes goterones de sangre continuaron empapando el níveo manto que lo cubría todo. Nada más caían, eran prácticamente cubiertos por el agresivo nevasco, pero seguían derramándose sin cesar.

- Gray, dame tu camisa – el chico pidió de pronto al moreno, quien continuaba delante, caminando con paso firme y decidido.

El otro consiguió escucharle a duras penas y continuó caminando sin detenerse, tomando aquella petición por otra locura de su extravagante amigo.

- ¿Para qué demonios quieres tú mi camisa? – le preguntó con impaciencia, sin girarse siquiera para mirarle.

- ¡Calla y dame tu camisa!

La voz de Natsu fue tan fuerte e imperiosa, tan urgente, que Gray no pudo más que detenerse en el acto, alarmado. Al volverse hacia el del pelo rosado para preguntarle qué tripa se le había roto, sus ojos se agrandaron como platos: del brazo izquierdo del chico manaba un incesante reguero de sangre, escandaloso, que se derramaba hacia el suelo con pasmosa rapidez. Sin perder ni un segundo, Gray pasó entre sus otros dos compañeros a la carrera, casi atropellándolos, y se plantó ante Natsu en un instante. Loke y Jellal se detuvieron también, sorprendidos y alarmados, y se giraron para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Desde cuándo estás sangrando de ese modo? – Gray quiso saber, mientras se quitaba la camisa de forma atropellada, la hacía girones, y usaba estos para hacer un vendaje improvisado, intentando detener aquel rojo fluido que se estaba llevando en su carrera hacia el suelo las fuerzas de Natsu.

- No me sermonees, cabeza de polo – Natsu le increpó; pero se dejó hacer.

Apunto estuvo de que un nuevo traspiés le lanzara al suelo de cabeza. Pero continuó andando.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Detente por un momento! – Gray le gritó sin contemplaciones, mientras Loke y Jellal lo sostenían; se habían dado cuenta de la situación justo a tiempo para llegar a su lado, también a la carrera, y ayudarle a mantenerse en pie.

- N-no puedo. Si me detengo, no podré volver a ponerme en marcha – intentó seguir caminando, pero las piernas le fallaron y hubiese caído de bruces sin poder evitarlo, si los otros dos no le hubiesen sostenido.

- Hemos de encontrar pronto a los demás. Natsu necesita los cuidados de Wendy y un lugar donde poder descansar para reponer fuerzas – Jellal anunció evaluando la situación, preocupado.

- Y no olvidemos que esta tormenta de nieve merma aún más las pocas energías que le quedan, siendo él de un elemento totalmente opuesto – Loke añadió, impaciente.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Joder! ¡Pero no puedo hallar el rastro de los demás bajo esta puta tormenta, que borra todas las huellas de pisadas nada más haber sido dejadas! – Gray respondió, exasperado. - ¡Sólo puedo desear que ellos estén bien y seguir andando!

No quería admitir que ver a Natsu en aquel estado le aterraba. Con sólo pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo, su estómago se encogía como si fuese estrangulado sin piedad por la magia más poderosa; al igual que le llevaba sucediendo desde que comenzaron a afrontar la tormenta, al temer por la vida de sus compañeros que los habían precedido.

Loke puso una mano en su hombro de forma tranquilizadora.

- Tranquilo, amigo. Ellos están bien, estoy seguro; deben estar bien. Confiamos en ti.

El moreno miró a los ojos a su compañero y amigo y asintió, más sereno. Oteó a lo lejos de nuevo, todo lo que le permitió ver la atronadora tormenta, y tras un momento de duda, se decidió.

- Mirad al frente – apoyó sus palabras señalando un punto lejano con su mano derecha. – Si yo fuera ellos, habría buscado refugio bajo aquella cornisa. Desde aquí no puedo ver si protege la boca de una cueva o no; pero desde luego, os resguardará frente a la violencia de la tormenta. Llevad a Natsu a ese lugar; yo voy a dar una batida por los alrededores; a ver si puedo localizar una maldita pista que delate el paradero de los demás. Seré mucho más rápido si no tengo que seguir vuestro ritmo.

Ambos hombres asintieron.

- No me falles, cabeza de chorlito – Gray ordenó a Natsu con una sonrisa – Si hay alguien que ha de vencerte, ese seré yo. Como te rindas antes de que yo pueda apalizarte, no te lo perdonaré.

- No te preocupes, cerebro de mosquito – el chico respondió casi en un susurro, pero ofreciéndole su sonrisa más guerrera. – Te esperaré para bajarte personalmente esos humos gélidos que tienes.

- Más quisieras. Cuidaos – pidió a todos. Y se marchó a la carrera antes de que ninguno pudiese pronunciar una palabra más.

- Apresurémonos nosotros también – Jellal urgió.

Loke asintió con la cabeza y los dos hombres, con Natsu casi en volandas, reanudaron la marcha, con la mirada fija en la cornisa que Gray les había indicado, para no perderse.

La cornisa resultó estar más lejos de lo que había parecido en un principio, y la marcha se iba haciendo más dificultosa con el paso de los minutos, dado el cansancio y la preocupación por el estado de Natsu, que dominaba a Loke y a Jellal. Aun así, siguieron andando, sin rendirse, a sabiendas de que alcanzar su destino era la única oportunidad que les quedaba de salvar a su amigo, por muy pequeña que esta fuera.

- ¿Qué es aquello? – Jellal gritó, para hacerse escuchar a través de la fuerte tormenta, mientras señalaba un punto oscuro al frente, que iba agrandándose rápidamente.

- ¿Un gran oso, quizá? ¡Mierda, lo que nos faltaba! ¡Tener que luchar ahora! – Loke se lamentó.

- ¡Tú protege a Natsu! ¡Yo me encargaré de lo que quiera que sea!

Loke cargó a Natsu en brazos e intentó que ambos pasasen desapercibidos, para no suponer una traba a la inminente lucha de Jellal, quien ya había adoptado una postura de ataque, preparando mentalmente su Heaven Palm. A medida que la oscura mancha se iba agrandando debido a su cercanía, ambos hombres pudieron ver una presencia humana en ella. Alguien corría hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

Rápidamente, Jellal hizo aparecer la mortífera esfera mágica en la palma de su mano, dispuesto a lanzarla contra su atacante a velocidad de crucero, nada más este diese señales de comenzar la lucha. Pero el otro hombre continuó corriendo sin parar, prácticamente hasta estar a un tiro de piedra de ellos.

- ¿Jellal? ¿Jellal Fernandes? – una potente voz se escuchó saliendo de aquella figura, ahora detenida.

El chico temió haber sido nuevamente descubierto y se reafirmó en su postura: nadie moriría por él, nadie. Nunca más. Una fuerte mano que agarró su hombro le hizo dar un respingo. Loke se había parado a su lado y le indicaba que detuviese el ataque.

- ¡Gazile! ¿Eres tú? – Loke lanzó su voz al viento con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

- ¡Alabados sean todos los poderes del universo! – los dos chicos escucharon que el hombre gritaba también. - ¡Os he encontrado!

Gazile reanudó su carrera como un desesperado, y en un par de segundos se plantó ante ellos. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo malo le estaba sucediendo a Natsu y sin perder un momento, tomó al dragonslayer de los brazos de Loke, se lo cargó al hombro con rapidez, dio la espalda a los atónitos chicos y comenzó a correr de nuevo, ahora alejándose de ellos, mientras gritaba.

- ¡Seguidme!

Loke y Jellal se miraron a los ojos por un momento, y sin más opciones, ambos asintieron y siguieron a su ex compañero de gremio sin perder tiempo en hacer preguntas.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Los tres corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo, en una dirección concreta: bajo la cornisa que Gray les había indicado en un principio. Sin duda, el moreno había dado de pleno en el clavo con su deducción. A medida que se iban acercando a su destino, Loke y Jellal pudieron darse cuenta de que la boca de una cueva, - de dimensiones algo menores que las de la hoquedad que habían usado al otro lado de la montaña, pero aparentemente acogedora, dada la que estaba cayendo – les aguardaba al final del camino. Sin duda, un par de figuras aguardaban su llegada, pero ninguno de ambos pudo distinguir de quiénes se trataba, bajo la agresiva tormenta de nieve, que no les había dado tregua ni por un solo segundo.

El cuerpo de Gazile se hundía casi hasta las rodillas con cada pisada, pero el hombre no frenaba su marcha, como si ningún obstáculo en el mundo fuese capaz de pararle. Los otros dos jóvenes le seguían a marchas forzadas, resoplando por el esfuerzo. A escasos metros ya de la boca de la cueva, el rostro de Loke se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa de cariño y esperanza: al lado de Gray, una figura menuda y vetusta, pero poderosa, les aguardaba con impaciencia.

- Ya veo que has dado con ellos, y con algunos más – Loke dijo a Gray, aún sonriente, mientras dirigía una mirada de alegría a su acompañante, el maestro Makarov.

Gazile pasó ante ellos como alma que lleva el diablo, para llevar a Natsu junto a Wendy, que aguardaba con los demás dentro de la cueva.

- No estés tan contento, jovencito – el hombre de pelo blanco le increpó, girándose para adentrarse en la cueva también, seguido por todos los chicos. – Os va a caer un buen castigo por haber dado la espalda a Fairy Tail con tanta facilidad.

- Pe-pero… - el rubio abrió y cerró los labios repetidas veces con indignación, en señal de protesta, pero no le salían las palabras.

- Ya sé que lo habéis hecho intentando salvar al gremio. Pero existen otros modos de hacerlo; y si no los hubiese, en Fairy Tail las decisiones se toman entre todos. ¿Somos, o no somos una familia?

Loke bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

- Lo siento…

- No te preocupes, muchacho – le palmeó la espalda con amabilidad.

Todos los demás compañeros, incluidos Panter Lily, Levy, Mirajane, Elfan y Lisanna, - que sin duda habían llegado, al igual que Gazile, junto con el maestro Makarov, estaban ya rodeando al herido, a la espera de las noticias que Wendy pudiese darles de su estado.

- Está muy débil, pero sobrevivirá – la pequeña afirmó con una gran sonrisa, llena de cansancio. – He curado su herida, pero ahora necesita ingerir algo que ayude a su cuerpo a reponer toda la sangre que ha perdido.

- Gray, Lyon: id a cazar algún animal, para que podamos preparar un buen caldo para Natsu – el maestro ordenó sin dilación.

- ¿Y qué demonios podemos cazar por aquí? ¡Esto está más desierto que el bar del gremio cuando Gazile se empeña en ponerse a cantar! – Gray se quejó - ¿No sería mejor que intentemos llegar a algún sitio donde poder atenderle en condiciones?

Wendy negó con la cabeza.

- No sobreviviría.

- ¡Oh, está bien! ¡Traeremos a una bestia de las nieves, aunque sea! – el moreno prometió con decisión.

Y ambos hombres se marcharon sin añadir nada más.

Regresaron media hora después, con lo que parecía un grande y extraño mamífero cargado a sus espaldas. Nadie hizo preguntas. Erza, más animosa que los demás, se dedicó a desollar, cortar y limpiar un gran trozo del animal, para que Mirajane pudiese hacer un buen caldo con ella. Transcurrido un rato, la adorable chica anunció que el caldo estaba dispuesto.

Lucy quiso ofrecerse para hacerlo beber al herido, que aún se hallaba inconsciente, pero Lisanna se le adelantó. Rápidamente, la chica de pelo blanquecino tomó el cuenco humeante de manos de su hermana, con cuidado, y se arrodilló junto a Natsu. Tomando al chico suavemente bajo el cuello, incorporó su cabeza, mientras Wendy usaba sus poderes nuevamente para hacerlo despertar.

- Hola, preciosa – Natsu saludó a Lisanna nada más reconocerla, sus ojos aún desenfocados. – Sin duda he muerto y estoy en el Cielo.

La chica sonrió tontamente y Lucy, al escuchar aquellas palabras, se retiró con cara de tristeza, en silencio.

- Bebe este caldo, por favor - Lisanna le rogó con su más dulce tono de voz. – Te hará bien.

Él no se hizo de rogar; bebió aquel cálido y sabroso caldo hasta el final, al principio con dificultad; después aliviado por el calor que transmitía a todo su cuerpo con tan sólo tomarlo.

- Me siento tan cansado… - cerró los ojos de nuevo, lentamente, y se sumió en un sueño tranquilo y relajado.

- Dejadlo descansar – el maestro ordenó a todos. – Y descansad vosotros también. Ya hablaremos luego de lo que os espera.

Unos y otros se miraron de reojo, pero nadie osó contradecirle.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Mucho más tranquilo, Gray localizó con la mirada a Juvia, - quien hasta el momento, había intentado mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él – caminó hasta ella, decidido, y la tomó por la cintura con firmeza, obligándola a mirarlo. El chico creía que ella intentaría zafarse de su abrazo, pero en cambio, su bella diosa suspiró, mientras una pequeña lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con emoción, aliviados por volver a encontrarse sanos y salvos de nuevo. Sin decir palabra, y como si uno hubiese sido capaz de leer en lo más profundo del corazón del otro, los dos se abalanzaron uno a los brazos del otro, -sin importarle a ella que él mostrase el cuerpo desnudo de cintura para arriba, ni a él que ese hecho pudiese incomodarla- y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, desbordados por sus sentimientos.

- Gray s-sa… - la voz de la chica sonó vergonzosa y entrecortada. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, ya con voz más segura.

El la arropó entre sus brazos como si fuese su tesoro más valioso.

- Ahora sí que lo estoy – acarició y besó aquel cabello (de un azul que tanto amaba) una y otra vez, emocionado. - ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Cansada pero feliz, ahora que tú has vuelto a nuestro lado.

Gray la miró a los ojos fijamente, para asegurarse de que ella no mentía; la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta uno de los rincones de la cueva, alejado de las demás conversaciones, y se sentó con ella sobre su regazo, abrazada a su cuello.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente – comenzó a hablar por fin, con voz seria.

- Tengo miedo de escuchar tus palabras – Juvia musitó, sintiendo que los nervios le atenazaban el estómago.

- Oh, mierda; eso también es culpa mía. ¿Por qué seré tan torpe cuando tengo que hablar de algo que me importa? – se lamentó, intentando no gritar, para no molestarla.

La chica buscó su rostro a tientas con una mano y acarició su mejilla suavemente para animarle a continuar. Él exhaló con fuerza, armándose del valor que le sobraba en las peleas, pero que siempre le había faltado al enfrentarla.

- Cuando me diste la noticia de que… vamos a ser…

- Padres.

- Si, padres – él casi se atragantó al pronunciar la palabra. – Cuando me diste la noticia, te dije que lo sentía, y no me entendiste bien, porque yo no supe explicarme.

El corazón de la chica se encogió de nuevo al recordarlo.

- Lo que quería decir, es que siento que todo haya sucedido de este modo – ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, sin comprender. – Lo que lamento es no haber sido capaz de cortejarte, de regalarte flores y de pedirte una cita, como hacen los hombres de verdad; de declararte todo este amor que me hace arder el corazón como si el llamas podridas me hubiese lanzado uno de sus cutres ataques y yo le hubiese permitido que acertara, claro – intentó bromear para aligerar la tensión de sus palabras; ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada. – Juvia… - buscó una de las manos de la joven y la llevó a su corazón. – Te seducí con argucias y mentiras, como un cobarde, cegado por la envidia y por los celos; te arrebaté tus sueños y esperanzas de una forma vil y despreciable, te hice sufrir… Pero te juro que te amo con toda mi alma, que daría mi vida por ti, que amo a nuestro hijo, aún sin haber nacido, porque es mío y de la única mujer que he amado, amo y amaré en este mundo.

Intentó continuar, pero se vio obligado a tragar con fuerza, acongojado.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron por el rostro de Juvia, sus dulces ojos prendidos de aquellos que mostraban tanto dolor y arrepentimiento.

- ¿Querrás darme otra oportunidad? ¿Querrás… casarte conmigo; hacer de mí un hombre valiente y honesto que pueda llegar a merecerte algún día?

- Tú ya eres el hombre más valiente y honesto que he conocido jamás.

Él sonrió amargamente e intentó responder con ironía, pero un dedo de ella en sus labios se lo impidió.

- Me casaré contigo por quién eres; por todo lo que eres y por todo lo bueno que representas para mí. Pero sólo si dejas de culparte de este modo. Te equivocaste, es cierto, y has enmendado tus errores. Bendita equivocación, que te trajo a mi lado.

Él no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y rompió a llorar como un niño que andaba perdido, y que por fin ha regresado al hogar. Y volvió a abrazarla, desesperado. Ella lo abrazó también, con todas sus fuerzas, y acomodándose en su pecho, se dedicó a aspirar el aroma de su torso desnudo, a compartir su calor; hasta que el sueño y el cansancio hicieron presa de ambos, y los dos se durmieron uno en brazos del otro.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Horas después – casi un día, para ser exactos – Natsu abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo su mente y su cuerpo tan pesados que se le hacía todo un mundo poder lograr que obedeciesen su más sencilla orden. Intentó recordar qué había sucedido, dónde estaba y qué le había hecho llegar allí; pero hubo de tomárselo con calma. Se incorporó trabajosamente, dedicándose a mirar a su alrededor, intentando localizar a los demás, y sonrió al hallarlos desperdigados por la cueva. "Bien - se dijo para sí. – No sé dónde demonios estoy, pero ellos están conmigo y están a salvo. Nada más importa."

Dio un pequeño respingo, sorprendido, cuando unas suaves manos acariciaron su rostro con ternura. Buscó a su propietaria, esperanzado, y al hallarla, tuvo que mostrar una improvisada sonrisa, intentando ocultar la inmensa decepción que ver a aquella chica le había causado, no por ella, sino porque esperaba a otra fémina en su lugar.

- Qué bien que ya estás despierto – Lissana le dijo, llena de alegría, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con mimo y lo miraba con ojos soñadores.

Natsu se dejó hacer mientras la observaba en absoluto silencio. Ni corta ni perezosa, la chica se dedicó a arreglarle la cama improvisada donde el chico descansaba, para intentar que él se encontrase lo más cómodo posible, sin dejar de parlotear.

- Ahora mismo voy a traerte algo sabroso para comer; después te vendría bien asearte un poco, pero yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres – un intenso rubor tiñó sus mejillas, acompañando a sus palabras. - Y luego te ayudaré a prepararte para la marcha…

- Ya basta, Lisanna – él detuvo su imparable cháchara con voz suave pero firme.

Inmediatamente, ella se detuvo para buscar su mirada, completamente estática y sorprendida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – sus ojos no perdían detalle de los del chico, temerosos.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir – intentó que su voz sonase cariñosa. - Tú eres mi amiga del alma, una de las personas a quienes más quiero y aprecio. Pero no puedo darte lo que tú quieres de mí, lo que tú esperas. No te amo, Lisanna, y lo sabes.

- Tú siempre tan directo y poco delicado…

Él intentó encogerse de hombros, sin mala intención; pero sus músculos entumecidos hicieron que su movimiento fuese torpe.

- Pero yo puedo hacer que tú… - ella intentó replicar, aferrándose con fuerza a un último resquicio de esperanza.

Él negó con la cabeza de forma categórica, y la chica exhaló con fuerza, rendida.

- La amas a ella, ¿verdad? Amas a Lucy. Hace tiempo que veo cómo la miras cuando crees que ella no puede verte.

- Con toda mi alma – él respondió con una mirada brillante, de sólo recordar a su rubia favorita.

- Debí haber intentado regresar mucho antes de Edoras. Quizá de ese modo tú…

Él sonrió con tristeza.

- No creo que tu presencia hubiese cambiado las cosas finalmente. Sin haberme dado cuenta, desde que la conocí, fue ella; siempre ha sido ella. Y me temo que siempre lo será.

- Está bien… Pero me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga, si eso no te molesta.

- Espero que siempre lo sigas siendo, si no te molesta a ti.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza con decisión.

- Bueno, yo… debo ayudar a los demás con los preparativos de la marcha.

Él asintió, sonriéndole con cariño. No sabía a qué marcha se estaba refiriendo la chica, pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo, una vez hubiese hablado a solas con Lucy, como tanto deseaba.

- ¿Le digo a ella que venga a ayudarte?

- No hará falta. Ya me siento bastante recuperado; podré con todo yo solo.

Ella asintió. Sin previo aviso, por un momento lo abrazó con fuerza y después se marchó.

A un lado de la cueva y demasiado lejos de ambos para escuchar lo que decían, Lucy había contemplado toda la escena, llena de tristeza y resignación. Comenzó a meter en su mochila las escasas pertenencias que aún conservaba, con demasiado ímpetu y de forma desordenada; intentaba no llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

Bueno... al menos, esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar (aunque ha sido más de lo deseado).

Como veis, este fic ya ha enfilado su recta final. Supongo que le quedan un par de capítulos o tres, aunque nunca se sabe, jeje (se me están empezando a pasar por la cabeza ideas extrañas).

Últimamente, como tardo bastante en actualizar debido a mi trabajo, me está pasando con casi todos mis fics, que la gent me deja reviews preguntando cuándo será la próxima actualización. El problema está en que la mayoría de esas personas no están registradas en fanfiction y por lo tanto, no tengo una dirección a la que responder sus mensajes. Por eso os pido que si alguien quiere saber cuándo actualizaré (no me molesta en absoluto que preguntéis, faltaría más), me envíe un mensaje estando registrado porque si no, y lamentándolo mucho, se quedará sin su repuesta.

Agradezco en el alma todos los reviews recibidos en el capitulo anterior, todas esas muestras de apoyo y paciencia por mi tardanza en actulizar (por causas mayores, eso siempre), y todo el cariño que me mostráis a través de ellos. También agradezco de todo corazón a esas personas que han añadido el fic a sus favoritos o a sus alertas. No podéis imaginar, todos vosotros, cuánto me hacéis feiz.

Y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, esperando que este lo hayáis disfrutado y que os apetezca dejarme un comentario con vuestras opiniones, que siempre son tan bien venidas.

**Hasta muy pronto, espero.**

**Rose.**


	10. Camino a la leyenda

_**Capítulo 10 : Camino a la leyenda.**_

Hacía rato que Natsu llevaba recibiendo abrazos, apretones de manos y puñetazos "cariñosos" - tanto de las chicas como de los chicos – a medida que todos se fueron dando cuenta de que él había despertado, ya prácticamente repuesto de su herida. Se había adecentado lo mejor que había podido – dadas las circunstancias -, pensando en que la cueva bullía de una extraña activad; pero nadie le hizo partícipe del motivo, entre abrazos y palabras de amistad y de cariño. Aún así, lo intuía: debían decidir un lugar a donde exiliarse, una nueva tierra, bien lejos de Magnolia, de Fairy Tail, de Lamia Scale, y sobre todo, del Nuevo Consejo de Magia, donde comenzar una nueva vida; donde aprender a vivir bajo otras identidades, con la nostalgia encerrada a buen recaudo en lo más hondo de sus corazones… para siempre.

No era momento para lamentarse, y no se lamentaba de nada; tampoco se arrepentía. Sabía que habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer, y ese sentimiento siempre le daría fuerzas para continuar, fuera aparentemente quien fuera y estuviera donde estuviera. Y también sabía que todos los demás pensaban absolutamente igual que él… O quizá no.

La persona a la que más deseaba ver, con la que más quería y necesitaba hablar, se había mantenido bien lejos de su lado en todo momento y se comportaba como si la desgracia se hubiese instalado en su vida sin posibilidad de marcharse jamás. En la distancia, él se había empeñado en observarla, sin haber tenido ocasión todavía de ir a su encuentro; al igual que ella se había empeñado en evitarle. ¿Le culpaba ella de todo lo sucedido? No podía creerlo, pero tampoco podía comprender qué le estaba sucediendo. Decidió que tenía que hablarle como fuera para acabar con aquel sin sentido que le estaba volviendo loco, y cuanto antes, mejor.

Así que, una vez concluido el alegre reencuentro con todos los demás, y habiendo convencido a Happy finalmente de que, por el momento, no necesitaba una nueva bufanda – con lo que el pequeño exceed retiró el fuerte abrazo de su cuello no sin mil lamentaciones de por medio – caminó, decidido, en pos de Lucy. Si ella no quería hablar con él, tan sólo él hablaría, pero de cualquier modo, ella tendría que enfrentarlo. Después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ambos, después de esas frases a medias que insinuaban mucho más de lo que decían, después de esos besos robados, de esos abrazos…ya no había vuelta atrás. Al menos, no para él.

Estaba apunto de alcanzarla, pero se dio cuenta de que ella había intuido sus intenciones de hablarle, y se las había ingeniado para evitarle de nuevo, captando la atención de Juvia. Las dos mujeres comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, ignorándole por completo. Y él se vio obligado a detenerse; empezaba a perder la paciencia, sintiéndose desesperado. Aunque deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Juvia se encontrase bien; aún alucinaba con la noticia que le había dado Gray de que la joven maga de agua y él iban a ser padres. ¿O quizá lo había soñado en su inconsciencia? No, estaba completamente seguro de que no lo había soñado. ¿Pero dónde estaba Gray? Cayó en la cuenta de que todavía no lo había visto por ningún lado; al igual que a Jellal y…al maestro Makarov.

De pronto le vino a la mente la voz del viejo Maestro; había planeado en su cabeza, preocupada, pegada a él con una angustia que sólo había logrado aplacar la dulce voz de la pequeña Wendy, asegurándole que el joven dragonslayer sanaría sin problemas. Podía perfectamente haber sido un sueño, pero él sabía que tampoco lo era. Al igual que la presencia de Gazile no lo era, ni la de Mirajane, la de Elfman, la de Panter Lily ni la de Levy. ¿Pero dónde estaba el hombre, entonces?

Una mano firme se posó en su hombro, logrando que, por un instante, desviase sus pensamientos de todo aquello que le preocupaba.

- Por toda la magia del mundo, estás repuesto – escuchó la aliviada voz de Jellal, quien aún mantenía su mano descansando en su hombro amistosamente. Se sorprendió a sí mismo agradeciendo aquel gesto de todo corazón.

- Este cabeza de chorlito es tan tonto, que ni siquiera se puede morir. No sabría cómo hacerlo.

La burlona voz de Gray, que se había plantado junto a ambos con los brazos cruzados y una pose desafiante, acompañado también de Makarov, fue un bálsamo para sus oídos. Jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente, pero aquel moreno de humor congelado hacía mucho que se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes en su vida, y ya siempre lo sería. Así que, sólo por aquella vez, decidió hacer oídos sordos a su provocación y le sonrió con alegría.

- Muchacho alocado y testarudo – el Maestro fingió reprenderle; pero su voz sonaba tan emocionada, que Natsu sólo pudo darle un fuerte abrazo, contagiado de su emoción.

_ ¿Qué está pasando, Maestro? Todos están ya preparados para marcharnos, como si supieran a dónde vamos – le preguntó, en cuanto ambos se repusieron de la emoción por el reencuentro.

- De hecho, no lo saben; pero confían en mí y en mis decisiones, algo que deberíais haber hecho todos desde el principio, en vez de montar todo este desastre – el viejo hombre lo reprendió, no sin cierto cariño.

- ¡No había ninguna otra manera de hacer las cosas, maestro! – él replicó, convencido.

- ¡No, no la había! ¡Y no me grites, jovencito! – Makarov plantó un dedo de advertencia en su nariz, mirándolo con fastidio. – Reconozco… que habéis hecho las cosas bien. ¡Pero renegar de Fairy Tail! ¡Tendría que entregaros al Nuevo Consejo de Magia yo mismo por esta crueldad!

- Vamos, Maestro… usted sabe perfectamente que, en el fondo, ninguno de nosotros ha renegado de Fairy Tail.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué fue esa sensación que me rompió las entrañas por dentro cuando todos os quitasteis el tatuaje? ¿Sabías, jovencito – ahora le clavó su huesudo dedo en el pecho sin contemplaciones – que cada uno de los tatuajes que se dibuja en el cuerpo de los miembros de un gremio, está vinculado mágicamente al Maestro de cada gremio?

Los tres chicos le miraron con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo creéis que intuí lo que estaba apunto de suceder? – les regañó, enfadado al recordarlo. – No podía creer que fueseis a rendiros tan fácilmente; os conozco demasiado bien – hizo una pausa, durante la que respiró hondo. – Por eso los chicos y yo nos quedamos cerca; respetaríamos vuestra decisión, pero no estábamos dispuestos a abandonaros.

- Maestro…

- Cállate y escucha – le ordenó. – Gazile os controló a distancia suficiente como para no ser detectado, ni por vosotros ni por el Nuevo Consejo, y cuando comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, estuve convencido de que lo arriesgaríais todo en la única salida que os quedaba sin luchar: la otra cara de esta montaña – gruñó, aún molesto. - Ya habéis conseguido lo que queríais: Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale están a salvo. Ahora, os volveréis a grabar los dichosos tatuajes y me obedeceréis sin rechistar. ¿Está claro?

- Pero Maestro… - Gray intentó también hacerle razonar.

- ¿Está claro? – el hombre gritó, sin dar cabida a la réplica.

Los tres asintieron, avergonzados.

- Así me gusta. Y ahora, reunid a los demás; tengo algo que deciros.

Gray se encargó de llamar la atención de los demás hacia el Maestro.

- Bien… - carraspeó, creando aún más expectación sobre sus próximas palabras. – En primer lugar, ya estáis tardando en volver a dibujaros los tatuajes que os muestran como miembros del gremio – les ordenó, completamente en serio. – Y los que no formabais parte de este ahora lo haréis – miró fijamente a Jellal, Lyon y Sherry.

- Eso es imposible, Maestro – Erza negó con tristeza. – Si hacemos como usted dice, vayamos donde vayamos, jamás podremos pasar desapercibidos, y todo el teatro que hemos montado para mantener a Fairy Tail a salvo, como a nosotros mismos, no habrá servido para nada.

El hombre la traspasó con una mirada de indignación, aunque al responder a sus palabras, su voz fue comedida, al contrario de lo que la chica, y todos los demás, esperaban.

- Habéis cogido el feo hábito de contradecirme, muchachita – el suave tono de su voz contradecía totalmente el sentido de aquellas palabras, y a nadie pasó desapercibido que el Maestro estaba "sugiriéndoles" implícitamente que ninguno de ellos volviese a replicarle en aquella situación. – A donde vais, es imprescindible que mostréis con orgullo esos tatuajes.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Natsu preguntó, muerto de curiosidad, al igual que el resto de compañeros, quienes lo observaban con expectación.

- A la Isla Tenrou.

- ¿A la isla sagrada del gremio? – Erza continuó por él. - ¿Quiere decir que nuestra primera parada va a ser la isla sagrada de Fairy Tail?

- En absoluto. Estoy diciendo que vuestro destino final, vuestro único destino, va a ser esa isla – el hombrecillo soltó, como una bomba de efecto.

- ¿De qué está hablando, Maestro? – Gray quiso saber, confuso.

El viejo maestro exhaló, armándose de paciencia.

- Todos los gremios que se precien necesitan leyendas que los sustenten, que los hagan grandes y misteriosos; leyendas que perduren a lo largo del tiempo, que se leguen de padres a hijos, viajando de boca en boca en alas del viento, y que no mueran con el paso de los años, de los siglos. Vosotros vais a formar parte de la leyenda de Fairy Tail: nuestra leyenda.

- Maestro, no se ofenda pero… Nosotros no valemos para crear leyendas – Natsu replicó, divertido por lo absurda que esa idea había resultado a sus oídos.

- Eso, lo decido yo. Si siempre habéis valido para darme un millón de quebraderos de cabeza y yo siempre he estado orgulloso de ello, también valdréis para quitármelos, y me haréis sentir igual de orgulloso; incluso más.

- Por favor, explíquese, Maestro – Jellal le rogó, al parecer más dueño de sus emociones que todos los demás.

- Hace tiempo que llevo pensando que no se han reunido tres dragonslayer en nuestro gremio por casualidad – Natsu enarcó una ceja, suspicaz – No me mires así, jovencito. En muy pocas ocasiones a lo largo de la historia, el futuro se ha revelado tan aciago como en los tiempos que corremos. Los dragonslayer, los "hijos de los dragones", los asesinos de dragones… Quizá no es a esos nobles animales para quien se os ha entrenado exterminar, sino los dragones malvados que son la injusticia, la ambición, la avaricia, el egoísmo, la maldad…

Todos se miraron unos a otros, contagiados de la solemnidad que mostraba el Maestro.

- Pero nadie, ni siquiera vosotros con todo vuestro poder, es todopoderoso e inmortal. Todos en esta vida precisamos amigos, compañeros que nos apoyen, que nos comprendan, nos protejan y nos hagan recordar que, por muy fuertes que seamos, por muy altos que sean nuestros propósitos e ideales, todo acaba con la muerte, implacable para todo y para todos – alzó una mano para detener las incipientes protestas de Natsu. – Ahora tan sólo veo un grupo dispar de jóvenes que apenas acaban de superar la adolescencia, con mucho todavía que aprender, y aún más por experimentar. Pero una y otra vez, todos vosotros habéis demostrado que cuando estáis juntos, existe tanto potencial en esa unión, que no hay nada que os resulte imposible de lograr. Descubriréis la verdad sobre los dragones, la interiorizaréis y usaréis para mejorar este mundo lleno de corrupción y de inmundicia. Y mientras todo eso sucede, desde ahora seréis el examen al que se va a someter todo mago de Fairy Tail que desee formar parte de la clase S.

- Pero si nosotros no lo somos, nunca hemos conseguido…

- No oficialmente. Pero tampoco oficialmente vais a existir – les guiñó un ojo con complicidad. – Seréis el mayor secreto de nuestro gremio, su mayor fuerza y esperanza. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, presentes o futuros, mantendrán el juramento de proteger vuestro secreto.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que también yo les acompañaré? – Gazille, que acababa de sumarse a la conversación, preguntó al Maestro.

- No puede ser de otro modo – el viejo hombre afirmó.

El dragonslayer, complacido, asintió con la cabeza.

- Pues entonces, también yo les acompañaré – una femenina y melódica voz añadió a espaldas del hombre.

Gazille se dio la vuelta rápidamente, como si la mayor e inesperada sorpresa lo hubiese cogido con la guardia baja. Miró a Levy – quien se había inmiscuido de tal modo en la conversación – con evidente enfado e inmediatamente después le dio la espalda, aunque le habló sin dignarse a mirarla.

- Tú no vendrás.

- Por supuesto que iré – la chica afirmó con más fuerza, si cabe.

- ¡No vendrás! – el rugió sin contemplaciones, aun dando la espalda a la chica.

Los demás jamás habían visto a Gazile perder la paciencia y las formas de un modo tan rápido y brutal.

- ¡Basta! ¡Los dos! – el Maestro les ordenó - ¡No voy a permitir que llevéis a la isla disensión entre vosotros! ¡Resolved vuestros problemas! ¡Ahora!

- ¡Pero si no estaba previsto que viniese ella! – Gazile se enfrentó al Maestro con irreverencia - ¡Ella se queda, y punto!

- ¿Acaso no me has escuchado? ¡Resolved vuestros problemas!

Un aura de magia imponente se materializó alrededor del pequeño hombre, que a todos advirtió de que no había opción a la elección en sus palabras.

Gazile, reconociendo la superioridad en todos los aspectos del Maestro, se giró hacia Levy, la tomó por un brazo sin contemplaciones, y se la llevó fuera de la cueva, bajo la intempestiva nieve.

A esas alturas, ya todos se habían concentrado aún más alrededor del Maestro y de los chicos, alertados por los gritos.

- Maestro... ¿Qué significa lo que acabamos de presenciar? – Gray se atrevió a preguntar.

- Creedme, es crucial que Levy y Gazile resuelvan sus diferencias. Con el tiempo entenderéis porqué. Ahora, y ya que, por fin, todos habéis empezado a tomar en serio mis palabras, voy a contaros qué espero exactamente de vosotros.

Mientras el hombre ampliaba datos de cómo casi todos ellos se exiliarían a la isla Tenrou de por vida, con dos importantes misiones que completar, todos los jóvenes lo contemplaban con la boca abierta y los ojos casi desorbitados, alucinando.

Fuera de la cueva, Gazile soltó por fin el brazo de Levy bruscamente, y se encaró con ella mostrando su rostro más feroz y cruel.

- Tú no vas a acompañarnos, y punto – Gazile afirmó con mirada fría y voz que no admitía réplica.

Pero la menuda Levy no se amedrentó; simplemente se cruzó de brazos y afianzó sus pies en el suelo, mirándolo con desafío.

- Sí que voy a acompañaros, y tú, menos que nadie, vas a poder impedirlo.

Al escucharla, una punzada de dolor, que el chico intentó disimular con tozudez, se sumó a la tensión de su rostro.

- ¡No, no vendrás! – él gritó, nervioso, sintiéndose incapaz de controlar a aquella maga tozuda, a pesar de que había hecho servir ya con ella su postura más amenazante.

- ¿Por qué? – ella le devolvió el grito, sin perder un ápice de su aplomo.

- ¡Porque yo no quiero que lo hagas!

- ¿Y quién te crees que eres tú, para darme órdenes?

La respuesta de él murió rudamente en sus labios, sin ser pronunciada. En cambio el chico dio una fuerte patada en el suelo, llena de frustración.

- Mira… - Levy se armó de paciencia; no estaba dispuesta a dejarse manipular, ni por él, ni por ningún otro hombre en el mundo. – No tengo ni idea de porqué te molesta tanto mi presencia; lo que sí sé, es que tú no eres quién para prohibirme o permitirme nada. Así que puedes querer lo que quieras, pero yo haré lo que me de la gana, ni más ni menos. Y voy a acompañaros – hizo una pausa, en la que suspiró. – No te preocupes, que no voy a molestarte con mis sentimientos.

- ¿Co-cómo? – él agrandó su mirada hacia la chica, a la vez confuso y aún más alterado.

- Que para la mayoría de la gente yo tenga aspecto de niña, no significa que lo sea. Estoy enamorada de ti casi desde el día en que te uniste a nuestro gremio – Gazile agrandó los ojos como platos, y sin poder evitarlo, enrojeció como un tomate. – No sé qué es lo que me gusta de ti exactamente, o quizá lo sé demasiado bien. He llegado a quererte tanto, que incluso me duele el corazón cada vez que tú te vas a realizar algún trabajo y yo no puedo comprobar que estás bien. Aunque saber que Panter Lily está a tu lado, realmente me reconforta.

La boca abierta del chico hubiera hecho pensar, a cualquiera que le hubiese podido ver en aquel preciso momento, que estaba apunto de entrar en estado de shock; pero a ella ni siquiera le afectó; en cambio, ella continuó mirándolo a los ojos con dureza, resuelta a salirse con la suya.

- Nunca te he importunado con mis sentimientos, y tampoco voy a hacerlo desde ahora. Pero necesito saber que estás bien, y si te vas a la isla Tenrou, el único modo de asegurarme de ello es marchándome contigo. Esta es la primera y última vez que voy a hablarte sobre todo esto. Voy a ir, y ya está.

- Pe-pero… ¿Y Jet? – se notaba a la legua que aquella confesión lo había afectado de lleno.

- Al igual que yo acabo de hacer contigo, Jet hace mucho tiempo que me confesó su amor; y entonces tuvo su respuesta. Él es mi amigo, y ese sentimiento jamás evolucionará hacia nada más.

- ¿Y Droy? – él insistió.

- En los pensamientos amorosos de Droy no figuro yo, ni él en los míos.

Él se pasó ambas manos por el cabello; estaba tan serio y alucinado que parecía como si en cualquier momento, fuera a sentir un colapso nervioso.

- Esto es imposible…

- ¿El qué? ¿Que te quiera, que vaya con vosotros? Ya te he dicho que no es algo que tú puedas controlar. ¿Que tú me quieras, acaso? No te he pedido nada, ni pienso hacerlo.

- ¡Pero yo te hice daño…!

- También te arrepentiste, y te has redimido una y mil veces ayudándome cuando me he visto en peligro.

- ¡Aún así, no puedes venir! – ahora fue él quien se cruzó de brazos, dejando bien clara su postura.

Levy dio un pisotón en el suelo, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Qué pasa, tipo duro? ¿Qué, te molesta que una chica como yo te quiera? ¿O es acaso que te doy pena y no sabes cómo decirme que tú no sientes lo mismo por mi? ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Lo único que quiero…!

- ¡Y una mierda! – él la interrumpió sin contemplaciones - ¡Joder, Levy! ¡Es todo lo contrario! ¡No voy a permitir que vengas con nosotros porque te quiero demasiado! ¡Significas demasiado para mí como para dejar que eches a perder tu vida por ningún motivo, y menos aun persiguiendo a un tipo como yo! ¡Tú tienes todo un maravilloso futuro por delante en Fairy Tail! ¡No estás obligada al exilio! ¡Y no te exiliarás! – declaró desde lo más hondo de su alma, ya sin poder detenerse.

Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición en los ojos de la chica, quien luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no desbordarlas.

Al contemplarla, tan pequeñita y tan mona, tan dulce, como él siempre la había querido en secreto, creyendo no merecerla… Aparentemente tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez… No pudo evitarlo más; la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo con desesperación rayana en la locura.

- No vendrás – dijo una vez más; pero sus brazos, su propio cuerpo, hacía mucho que habían perdido la batalla contra los deseos de ella.

- Iré para protegerte. Y tú me protegerás – ella afirmó, con voz suave. – No quiero imaginar la vida sin ti.

- Soy rudo, impaciente y tengo muy mal carácter. No te convengo – acarició su rostro con suma ternura, secando las pequeñas lágrimas que habían comenzado a derramarse por sus mejillas, mientras la adoraba con los ojos.

- Eso lo decido yo. Quizá soy yo quien no te conviene a ti: soy tozuda, perseverante y cabezota – sonrió, y el corazón de Gazile se llenó de una calidez impagable. El chico soltó una alegre y espontánea carcajada y volvió a abrazarla con ternura.

- Quiero que sepas que voy a besarte – aquella voz arrogante y confiada regresó a él; aunque su mirada le pidió permiso, más bien le rogó que le dejara hacerlo.

- Quiero que sepas que estoy esperando que lo hagas.

Tímidamente al principio, temiendo molestarla o hacerle daño, los labios de él se fueron adueñando de los dulces y anhelantes labios femeninos; y lo que comenzó como un tierno y sereno beso, se convirtió poco a poco en un intercambio imparable de pasión. Jadeante de excitación, Gazile hubo de admitir para sí mismo que aquella inexperta pero atrevida mujer iba a darle muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Y, sinceramente, la idea le encantó.

Al regresar a la cueva minutos después, ambos disimulando, la única palabra que Gray y Natsu fueron capaces de arrancar de los labios del arisco hombre fue un gruñido extraño que parecía decir: "Vendrá".

La conversación con el Maestro Makarov ya había concluido; todos se habían dispersado a empaquetar para el viaje sus escasas pertenencias, algo que, de paso, les daba tiempo para asimilar las sorprendentes palabras del sabio Maestro. Natsu observó a Levy y a Gazile con cierta curiosidad y suspicacia, pero sus propias preocupaciones se impusieron a ambas y no quiso ahondar en averiguaciones. Ya habría tiempo para ello, si realmente deseaba hacerlo.

En cambio, localizó a Lucy con la mirada. La chica continuaba evitándolo a toda costa, y aquello iba a terminar. Tampoco él, ni ella, llevarían dolor y tristeza a aquella isla que, dentro de poco, sería el único hogar que todos ellos volverían a tener en la vida. Ella le daba la espalda, y al verla, inmediatamente supo qué hacer.

Natsu caminó hasta alcanzarla y, a su espalda, la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, amorosamente.

- Déjame – ella le ordenó de malos modos, intentando zafarse de su abrazo. No había podido girarse para mirarlo, pero de algún modo, sabía perfectamente quién la estaba reteniendo de forma tan sorpresiva.

- No. No voy a dejarte nunca, jamás, hasta que muera – él susurró a su oído, con decisión.

Lucy sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba en aquel abrazo, que las entrañas le ardían como la brea.

- ¡Déjame, idiota! – le gritó; las lágrimas se desbordaron por su rostro, imparables.

- Dime que no quieres que te abrace, dime que no lo deseas – él le pidió con toda su determinación. - Porque si no lo haces, te abrazaré siempre que quiera, durante el resto de mi vida. Y te juro que van a ser millones de veces las que lo haga.

- No entiendo el porqué. Tendrías que estar abrazando a Lisanna, no a mí – ella intentó revolverse de aquel abrazo, tozuda.

Natsu la giró en sus brazos y la observó con el ceño fruncido, confuso.

- ¿Por qué esa fijación por Lisanna, Lucy?

- Ah, no sé; dímelo tú.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo decirte? Porque está visto que tú sabes mejor que yo lo que voy a decir en cada ocasión. ¿Acaso existe un guion y yo no lo sabía? – bromeó, mirándola a los ojos fijamente – Ah, ya sé… Ahora es cuando yo tengo que ir a besar a Lisanna, y tú irás a besar a Loke, claro… - afirmó, aun bromeando.

Pero ella lo traspasó con una mirada llena de furia.

- ¡Yo jamás he besado a Loke, imbécil! – Lucy le gritó, ofendida. - ¡Y tampoco pienso hacerlo ahora!

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí he besado a Lissana alguna vez? – él le sonrió con candidez, pues finalmente había entendido a qué venía toda aquella extraña actitud de su rubia favorita: estaba más que celosa; y hubo de admitir que aquello le agradaba porque demostraba una vez más, los fuertes sentimientos de la chica hacia él – ¿O que deseo abrazarla? Pero si quieres que lo haga…

- ¡N-no! – Lucy se sorprendió a sí misma negando con rapidez, a voz en grito, y se tapó la boca con las manos, enrojeciendo como un tomate.

- Vale – él se encogió de hombros alegremente.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes ser así? ¿Es que nada puede afectarte en este mundo?

- La desaparición de Igneel me afecta – él respondió, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo – el dolor de mis amigos me afecta, el hambre me afecta… - concluyó, mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

Lucy suspiró, rendida; intentó marcharse, pero él se lo impidió, tomándola de la mano con insistencia.

- ¿Confías en mí? – sorprendió a la chica con la pregunta.

- Claro que confío en ti.

- ¿Y por qué no eres capaz de decirme exactamente qué es lo que esperas de mí? Es tan sencillo como decir tengo hambre, o no la tengo.

- ¡No, no lo es! – ella negó, nerviosa.

- Claro que lo es – acarició una de las femeninas mejillas suavemente. - Hazme la pregunta correcta, y yo te la responderé, y si no tengo la respuesta, la buscaré y luego te la daré; pero no me confundas con tus cosas raras – le pidió, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Tienes razón – ella se vio obligada a aceptar, a regañadientes.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien, qué?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- Quiero saber si yo… si tú…

- ¡Pero mira que las tías sois raras! – Natsu exclamó, divertido - ¡Dispara de una vez!

- ¡Quiero saber si tú sientes por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti, pedazo de idiota! – ella soltó de carrerilla, enrojeciendo hasta la última punta del cabello.

Él fingió pensar la respuesta, y después le dijo exageradamente serio:

- Pues no lo sabré hasta que me digas que sientes tú por mí.

Ella bufó, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Yo te quiero, cabeza de corcho!

Inesperadamente, él la abrazó con ternura, riendo.

- ¿Tan difícil era? Yo también te quiero.

- ¡Es que no te enteras de nada! ¡Yo te quiero como hombre, además de como amigo!

- Perfecto. Entonces, los dos estamos hablando de lo mismo – él respondió tranquilamente – Por cierto, nunca he besado a Lissana, y no tengo intención de hacerlo, simplemente por dar respuesta a tu morbosa curiosidad sobre cómo besa ella. Si quieres saberlo, cuando todo esto termine, bésala tú – le ofreció, jocoso.

- ¿Serás idiota? – intentó darle una bofetada, pero él se separó de ella rápidamente y se alejó lo suficiente como para asegurarse de no recibirla.

Después, Natsu regresó a su lado con paso decidido, la tomó en brazos, y la besó apasionadamente ante todos los demás, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que ellos pensaran al respecto.

- No sólo te quiero, rubia cabezota: te has convertido en el centro de mi vida – apoyó su frente en la de ella suavemente y la miró a los ojos, enamorado.

- ¿D-de verdad?

- Desde que te conocí, sé que daría mi vida por ti.

- Yo también daría mi vida por ti.

- Nunca, jamás, pienses que puedo amar a nadie que no seas tú. Lisanna es mi amiga, y siempre lo será.

- Pero ella te quiere de otro modo…

- Lo sé; acabo de darme cuenta. Pero ya le he explicado que yo nunca podré corresponderla.

- Vaya… Sobre eso estabais hablando, entonces…

- Sí – él soltó una carcajada divertida.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Lucy frunció las cejas, enfurruñada.

- Estás tan bella cuando te pones celosa…

- ¿Serás…?

Él detuvo sus reproches con un nuevo e intenso beso, que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Si no estuviese en sus brazos, Lucy sintió que se habría derretido como gelatina.

- Seré todo lo que tú quieras; sólo lo que tú quieras.

- Natsu…

- ¿Qué?

- Todos nos están mirando.

- ¿Y qué? – sus ojos la acariciaron de nuevo, alegres y seductores.

- Que vuelvas a besarme.

Él no se hizo de rogar. Hizo que sus labios se rozasen de nuevo, sensualmente, sin prisa pero sin pausa, fundidos por la pasión. Y ambos, sin darse apenas cuenta, cerraron los ojos, pendientes tan sólo de su propio mundo, donde sólo ellos eran los únicos presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

¡Hola a todos!

Lo siento muchísimo: os prometí que actualizaría hace tiempo, pero me ha resultado completamente imposible hacerlo por muchísimas razones: la principal, que se me atragantó la escena de Makarov (qué le vamos a hacer, supongo que no era el momento idóneo en mi vida para escribirla, porque deseaba pasar a temas mucho más... calentitos;pero era imprescindible hacerlo); después por el trabajo, que hace que cuando llego a casa por las noches, odie acercarme al PC, ni para escribir ni para hacer nada en abosluto, pues trabajo doce horas al día con él; y la otra, que he encadenado dos súper resfriados que me han dejado atontada durante días, sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, he vuelto con este nuevo capítulo que incluye una pequeña sorpresita: la relación entre Gazile y Levy. A mí me ha encantado escribirla, pues me parecen una pareja muy especial, por ser tan dispares en apariencia, pero para mi gusto, tan complementarios. Espero que esta escena os haya gustado, pero también la de Natsu y Lucy, que es la que la mayoría de vosotros estabais esperando (ojalá no os decepcione, yo la he visto muy del estilo... Natsu y Lucy, jeje).

**Este capitulo lo dedico absolutamente** a todos: a las nuevas incorporaciones, a todos aquellos que os habéis mantenido fieles al fic desde el principio... **A TODOS**, porque todos me habéis dado energías y ánimos para seguir escribiendo, incluso cuando no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo por las razones que os he comentado antes.

Así que... bueno, me voy a la camita, a seguir intentando quitarme de encima este maldito constipado, porque mañana me esperan muchos eventos y responsabilidades en el trabajo, y más me vale tener la cabeza despejada. Pero soñaré con vuestros reviews (indirecta directa..., perdonadme por ser tan mala, jeje).

**Un fuerte abrazo y hasta pronto, porque esto aún no ha terminado **(por cierto, estoy barajando una continuación al fic, pero con lo liadísima que voy, no me gustaría que me pasara como ahora, que actualizo de uvas a peras; bueno, lo siguiré rumiando, a ver en qué queda la cosa).

**Rose.**


	11. Una nueva esperanza

_**Capítulo 11 : Una nueva esperanza.**_

La media noche, dos días después de los acontecimientos sucedidos en las Montañas Nebulosas , sorprendió a los miembros "desaparecidos" de Fairy Tail abordando un discreto barco amarrado en el recodo más apartado del puerto de Hargeon, la gran ciudad marítima de Fiore. Los demás miembros del gremio, que no iban a emprender el viaje de exilio hacia la isla Tenrou, preciado santuario del gremio, se habían despedido ya de sus compañeros y amigos, en medio de innumerables abrazos, buenos deseos, y algún que otro llanto. También se habían marchado Lyon Bastia y Sherry Blendy, en busca de su propio destino, ya que, como habían dicho al maestro Makarov con buen criterio cuando este quiso grabarles el tatuaje de su propio gremio, jamás iban a renegar del gremio que con tanta generosidad los había acogido, Lamia Scale, para formar parte de ningún otro, por mucho que este fuera Fairy Tail, al que pertenecían también por sentimientos.

El maestro, anticipando ya aquella reacción de la pareja y de acuerdo con Jura Nekis, tenía un plan concebido especialmente para ambos; les había buscado un nuevo hogar en una zona casi despoblaba de Earthland, y muy alejada también de la magia, para que se ganasen la vida del modo más desapercibido posible y bajo una nueva identidad. La pareja, inmensamente agradecida, se despidió de todos con alegría y buenos deseos en su corazón, jurando que jamás traicionarían el secreto que todos ellos compartían.

"Jellal sabe cómo pilotarlo a través de la magia" – había asegurado también Makarov, antes de marcharse, mirando al aludido con una pícara sonrisa. Y Fernandes había asentido sin decir palabra, aunque se hacía cruces sobre cómo aquel menudo y diminuto hombre sabía algo que creía jamás haber confesado a nadie: que podía usar la magia para hacer navegar cualquier barco sin problemas, hacia donde quisiera y como deseara. Esa era una de las muchas bazas que el chico guardaba en la manga.

- Ya no queda nadie más que yo, que deba marcharse, - Loke dijo a Lucy mientras se detenía al pie de la pasarela que iba a conducir a todos a la cubierta del barco dispuesto sólo para ellos, y la tomó de la mano con ternura.

Por un momento, ella lo miró con mezcla de sorpresa y desacuerdo, pero pronto asintió, dándose cuenta de que el lugar de él no estaba junto a ellos; al menos no de un modo permanente.

- Siempre acudiré cuando me necesites; siempre – le aseguró, besando con reverencia la mano de la mujer que tanto había aprendido a querer.

Las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de Lucy, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿No me invitarás a tu boda? – le preguntó entre sollozos, con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto; ve preparando Tenrou para la ceremonia – él respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

A lo que Lucy amplió la suya, emocionada.

- Cuídala, hermano – Loke pidió a Natsu, cuando el chico se detuvo junto a ellos para estrechar la mano del espíritu estelar.

- Gracias por velar siempre por ella – el dragonslayer respondió, a cambio.

- Siempre lo haremos, ambos.

Natsu asintió con una sonrisa, conforme.

- Despedidme de los demás; cuanto menos tiempo estemos parados aquí, mejor.

Y con un último saludo de la mano, Loke desapareció.

_Días después, en una conversación entre Lucy y Natsu, ya definitivamente instalados en la isla de Tenrou, la chica dijo al dragonslayer:_

_- Hubo un momento en que creí que intentarías pelear con Loke, pensando en que él está enamorado de mí, cuando no es así – ella afirmó, sonriente._

_- Oh, sí lo está – él objetó, sonriendo también._

_- ¿Qué? – ella lo miró con ojos como platos por la sorpresa._

_- Lo está, Lucy; Loke está enamorado de ti. La suerte para mí es que aún más está enamorado de Aries; por eso hace tiempo que decidió no pelear por ti, al menos no de ese modo. Y tú estás locamente enamorada de mí, ¿no? – continuó alegremente._

_- ¿En serio lo crees?_

_- ¿No estás enamorada de mí? – él fingió sentirse sorprendido e indignado, habiendo mal interpretado su pregunta._

_- ¡No, idiota! ¡Digo sí! ¡Claro que te quiero! ¡No me líes! _

_Él la rodeó con sus brazos, divertido._

_- No lo creo, es evidente; siempre lo ha sido – afirmó, tras besarla en el cuello fugazmente, seductor._

_Lucy guardó silencio, pensativa y tomó buena nota de aquello que acababa de aprender sobre el dragonslayer; jamás había creído que Natsu fuera tan observador e intuitivo; no cesaba de conocer rasgos en él jamás sospechados; y todos le encantaban. Después se dedicó a disfrutar de las maravillosas atenciones de su chico._

Pero aquella noche, tanto Lucy como Natsu, al igual que los demás, se apresuraron a abordar el barco sin ser vistos, rápidamente y con la mayor discreción posible; Jellal tomó el mando de la embarcación inmediatamente después de haberla abordado, y el viaje comenzó en la más absoluta oscuridad.

El maestro Makarov no había dejado nada al azar: el barco era lo suficientemente pequeño y viejo como para no llamar la atención en absoluto, pero lo suficientemente grande y recio como para albergar en él varios camarotes, donde todos ellos pudiesen guarecerse y descansar durante el largo viaje; y una bodega de carga, que Natsu sospechaba hallaría repleta hasta los topes de víveres y pertrechos suficientes para comenzar su nueva vida sin penalidades. Y según le había comentado el menudo y sabio hombre, también allí hallaría un sorprendente "regalo", que tan sólo él debía encargarse de hallar, antes de presentarlo a los demás.

Así que, intrigado hasta el último pelo de la cabeza, dado su temperamento excesivamente curioso, Natsu no pudo evitar separarse de los demás, prácticamente nada más abordar el barco, y escabullirse en busca de la bodega que custodiaba aquel enigma.

No tuvo que calentarse la cabeza para hallar unas viejas y astilladas escaleras de madera que conducían a la bodega del barco desde las cocinas – el barco también estaba provisto de una pequeña sala de cocinas, Natsu se maravilló – y la bajó no sin antes echar una última mirada atrás, con prudencia; estaba solo, más que solo, abandonado.

Sonrió para sí, como un niño que está apunto de cometer una trastada, cuando alcanzó la única puerta a la que conducían dichas escaleras. "La bodega, sin duda". Asió la puerta con cuidado, temiendo que la herrumbre y el desgaste por el desuso al que todo el barco parecía haber sido sometido durante años lograsen arrancar un estridente ruido si la abría; movió la manivela un milímetro, apenas otro… hasta cerciorarse de que ningún ruido saldría de ella, y acabó abriendo la puerta de un fuerte tirón, harto de tanta cautela.

Tuvo que acostumbrar su vista a la penumbra dominante de una sala grande y diáfana, pero pronto su vista se adaptó lo suficiente a ella como para dislumbrar cajas y cajas apiladas unas sobre otras; nada que no hubiese esperado. Así que entró en el gran cuarto y caminó hasta el fondo, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor; creía que ya no hallaría nada "especial" en ella, cuando un leve movimiento lo alertó: en lo más hondo de la habitación, algo se agitaba sin parar, una figura humana, al parecer, atada de pies y manos, y con algo obstaculizándole la boca, según le pareció observar.

El dragonslayer se apresuró a alcanzarla de dos zancadas, excitado por el increíble hallazgo, y al hacerlo no pudo más que sorprenderse:

- Menudo regalito – dijo más para sí que para el hombre que había clavado los ojos en él, sin dejar de moverse en un vano intento de liberarse de sus ataduras. - ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer contigo?

Inusitadamente serio y pensativo, algo extrañísimo en él, hizo caso omiso de aquel hombre y regresó por donde había venido; eso sí, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta a cal y canto y de atrancarla después, para que el otro, si lograba liberarse, algo que él dudaba totalmente, jamás pudiera salir de aquella habitación.

Al alcanzar de nuevo la cubierta, una nueva sorpresa lo alcanzó en medio de la noche; él había esperado que cada cual eligiese un camarote donde dejarse caer como un peso muerto con el fin de quitarse de encima todo el cansancio que habían acumulado durante aquellos convulsos días. En cambio, la totalidad de sus compañeros, incluido Jellal, quien seguramente había hallado un modo de dirigir el barco sin tener que comandarlo directamente, se hallaban reunidos en ella.

Cuando él se les unió, quiso comunicarles aquello tan importante que tenía que decirles, pero una dura y reprobadora mirada de Erza lo silenció por completo. No sabía qué demonios se estaba debatiendo allí, así que decidió escuchar y enterarse del asunto; y nada más terminar la reunión, ya se encargaría del otro problema.

- Natsu debe ser nuestro guía espiritual – Gray afirmó, muy serio, mientras fijaba su vista en el recién llegado quien, a su vez, lo observó con los ojos como platos, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

"¿De qué demonios iba todo aquello?" – el dragonslayer de fuego no pudo evitar preguntarse.

Todos los demás giraron la vista hacia él, observándolo con sorpresa, pero Natsu, con la alegría que lo caracterizaba y una vez repuesto del infinito desconcierto que las palabras de Gray habían provocado en él, sonrió con picardía, tomándolas a broma.

- Eso, eso… Yo seré el líder espirituoso; soy capaz de destilar alcohol de todo tipo partiendo de unas cuantas plantas, nada más – dio un codazo a Happy, que se había situado a su lado nada más verlo, y con la otra mano hizo ademán de empinar el codo, cómicamente.

A lo que el exceed soltó una carcajada, contagiado por su alegría.

Sus compañeros no pudieron evitar reír también, aunque se escucharon varios suspiros por lo bajo, dando al chico por imposible.

- A eso me refiero – Gray continuó, sin embargo, sin una pizca de broma en su voz. - ¿Qué creéis que está haciendo el llamas podridas ahora mismo? Aún sin ser totalmente consciente de ello, o quizá siéndolo totalmente, él nos está animando, frente al temor a una nueva vida que nos aguarda en Tenrou, llena de incertidumbres, de problemas y de peligros, de soledad, porque quizá jamás volvamos a ver a todos aquellos a quienes dejamos atrás… pero también de esperanza; esa esperanza que tan sólo él es capaz de ver y de compartir, cuando los demás caminamos sumidos en la noche más negra.

- No sé si te has fijado, cabeza de hielo caducado, pero es que es de noche; y la luna no se ve por ningún lado – Natsu no pudo evitar hacerle notar con sorna, con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿De qué va todo esto? – preguntó después.

Aunque no obtuvo respuesta alguna, algo que empezó a olerle muy raro.

- Es cierto… Lucy se sumó al argumento de Gray, pensativa. – Esa idiotez que parece pegada a él como una segunda piel, no es más que una fachada, una pose que ya no le cuesta ningún esfuerzo adoptar de tanto que la ha usado, destinada a llevar alegría y esperanza a aquellos a quienes más quiere.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que estoy aquí! ¡No te pases, rubia! – Natsu reprendió a la chica, fingiendo estar ofendido. - ¡Mira que llamarme idiota en mi propia cara!

- Idiota premeditado, pero sí, eso mismo es lo que eres. Y por eso te quiero – ella añadió, a la vez que su rostro enrojecía por la vergüenza, mientras lo miraba.

Natsu le dirigió un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, con una mirada que nada tenía que ver con la idiotez, sino con la más pura inteligencia; pero no abandonó su pose alegre; como ella había intentado explicar, simplemente sentía que no se lo podía permitir.

- Él es sencillo, sin embargo; no le va eso de mandar, de planear, sino que vive la vida tal y como llega – Gageel objetó, mirando a Gray con un atisbo de duda. – Necesitamos a alguien que nos lidere desde este mismo momento; no podemos permitirnos comenzar una nueva vida sumidos en la mayor de las anarquías; no vamos a Tenrou para eso.

Natsu pasó su mirada del uno al otro, alucinado.

- Por eso considero que Erza debe liderarnos; pero Natsu debe guiarnos – Gray afirmó con convicción. - La autoridad que dan a Erza su fuerza y experiencia es evidente e indiscutible. No obstante, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta alguna vez, pero en los momentos difíciles que hemos pasado juntos, siempre ha sido él quien nos ha dado impulso y esperanza cuando ya no creíamos tenerlos, quien nos ha unido en una fuerza inquebrantable, tanto en los buenos momentos como en la adversidad, incluso quien nos ha hecho partirnos de la risa cuando la tristeza amenazaba con ahogarnos bajo su infinito peso. Es capaz de abrir caminos donde jamás los ha habido y nadie creía que pudiera haberlos jamás, y si su fuerza puede llegar a ser aterradora cuando se cabrea, mucho más llega a serlo su autoridad moral. Él no sirve para dar órdenes, sino para sostener con su férrea determinación a quien las da. Si en la sede de Fairy Tail el maestro Makarov es capaz de guiar al gremio tanto a través de su fuerza y capacidad como de su autoridad moral, debido a todos sus años de experiencia, nosotros somos mucho más jóvenes e inexpertos, pero en absoluto estamos desamparados; en Tenrou, Erza será la fuerza, y Natsu la guía espiritual.

- ¿La qué? ¿De qué demonios de autoridad moral estás hablando? – Natsu preguntó a su mejor amigo, totalmente pillado por sorpresa. - Pero aunque tuvieses razón, yo no quiero guiar a nadie, cabeza de hielo caducado – añadió, con burla. – Yo no sé cómo se hace eso; y menos si hay que guiarte a ti, para que luego vengas echándome la culpa de tus constantes metidas de pata.

- Gray tiene razón, Natsu – Erza se sumó a la opinión de su amigo y compañero. – Yo puedo comandaros en lo que quiera que hagamos, pero te necesito a ti para guiarnos cuando todo está perdido.

- ¡Joder! ¿Tan mal crees que nos va a ir? – el dragonslayer la miró con cara de reproche.

- Espero que no; pero que nos vaya bien o mal, no invalida lo que tú representas para nosotros.

El chico miró a Erza y a Gray, aún incrédulo, y luego borró aquella sonrisa descarada de su rostro.

- En serio, chicos, yo no soy quién para guiar a nadie.

- ¿Por qué no? – Levy objetó, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación. – Si lo haces a todas horas de un modo inconsciente, ¿por qué no hacerlo de forma premeditada?

- Porque lo que hago forma parte de lo que soy, de lo que siento; yo no pienso, Levy, sólo siento – él replicó, con una sonrisa.

- Sólo te estamos pidiendo que sientas por y para nosotros, Natsu, como siempre has hecho; y que de vez en cuando, nos des algún consejo – Jellal dijo al chico, conciliador.

- ¿Consejos yo? Creo que se os va la pelota, sinceramente.

- Que nos des tu punto de vista, pelmazo; no le des tantas vueltas – Gazile añadió, harto de tanta palabrería. – No creas que vas a poder hacer con nosotros lo que se te ponga en la punta de las narices.

Por un momento, Natsu permaneció pensativo; pero pronto recuperó su amplia sonrisa.

- Si eso es lo que queréis, allá vosotros. Pero sigue en pie lo de la guía espirituosa – guiñó un ojo al otro dragonslayer, con picardía.

- No diré que no a eso – el otro respondió, con una sonrisa descarada.

- Ni yo tampoco. Estamos exiliados, no muertos, por mucho que algunos lo crean – Gray se sumó al otro, mordaz.

- Oh, sí – Jellal se unió a ellos, contagiado por primera vez de su entusiasmo.

- Hombres teníais que ser… - Herza dijo con sarcasmo.

- Será que tú le has hecho ascos alguna vez a una buena cogorza – Natsu ofreció a la chica su más pícara sonrisa.

- No es borracha como una cuba como quiero empezar mi nueva vida – ella los amonestó a todos, con un ademán responsable.

- Menos mal que a ella le ha tocado la parte responsable y a mí la divertida – Natsu dijo a Gray por lo bajo, dándole un codazo de complicidad.

- No sé si voy a tener que arrepentirme de haber abierto la bocaza – Gray murmuró con fastidio. - ¿Estamos de acuerdo, entonces?

Todos los demás, excepto Natsu, asintieron por unanimidad.

- Perfecto, entonces: desde este mismo momento, Erza se convierte en nuestra jefa, y Natsu en nuestro más alto… consejero – el moreno anunció.

- Alucino pepinos, pero en fin… He encontrado en la bodega algo que tenéis que ver cuanto antes – el del pelo rosa cambió de conversación, resignado.

- ¿No puede esperar a mañana? – Erza quiso saber; en aquel momento, habría dado lo que fuera por un leve descanso, siquiera.

- Bueno… yo no lo dejaría para más de dentro de media hora, a lo sumo; no sea que cuando lleguéis abajo, ya no haya nada "interesante" que contemplar – el chico objetó, pensativo.

- Nos vemos en la bodega dentro de media hora, entonces – ella los emplazó a todos, dando su primera orden oficial.

- Yo voy a volver al puente – Jellal dijo, recuperando su normal solemnidad. – Sé que el rumbo que estamos siguiendo es el correcto, pero conecto mejor con el barco si es desde allí. Nos quedan dos días de camino, así que id pensando en la organización de las tareas, en qué parte de la isla queréis montar el campamento provisional y todas esas cosas.

- Yo te acompaño – Erza respondió.

Aunque sorprendido, pues esperaba que Erza se marchase al camarote que había elegido para descansar, Jellal dio la espalda a todos ellos y se encaminó al puente de mando del barco, en silencio, seguido por ella.

Los demás los vieron marcharse, preocupados.

- Jellal siente demasiada culpa por su pasado, y Erza demasiado rencor – Gray reflexionó en voz alta.

- Pero se quieren, y ahí está la clave de todo – Juvia afirmó, mientras tomaba del brazo al moreno y se abrazaba a su cuerpo, con una sonrisa serena.

Él le dirigió una mirada de adoración y asintió.

- Debes descansar, aunque sea por media hora – le dijo, preocupado por ella. – Y voy a ocuparme de que así sea.

Cogió a la chica por una mano y tiró de ella hacia los camarotes.

Levy se acercó a Gazile y antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca siquiera, el dragonslayer protestó:

- No se te ocurra decirme que tengo que descansar – él rezongó, molesto.

- ¿Y por qué iba a decirte yo eso? Ya te apañarás con lo que tienes que hacer y lo que no. Tan sólo iba a decirte que te ha tocado hacer el primer turno de vigilancia – ella respondió, con una sonrisa adorable.

Y se marchó también hacia los camarotes, dejando al chico con un palmo de narices.

- Te tiene tomada la medida – Natsu dijo al otro, acompañando sus palabras de una fuerte palmada en su espalda.

A lo que Gazile respondió con un hosco bufido; miró a su alrededor en busca de una buena atalaya desde donde controlar la negra noche, y también se marchó.

- ¿Nos vamos a echar un corto sueñecito, rubia peligrosa? – Natsu preguntó a Lucy después, sonriente. – Sólo a dormir, por supuesto.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lucy enrojeció tanto que parecía apunto de estallar.

El chico, divertido, la tomó por una mano y se la llevó al interior del barco.

- Aye… se ha olvidado de mí – Happy se lamentó con voz lastimera.

- Vas a tener que ir acostumbrándote a no pasar tantas horas con él – Wendy dijo al exceed con una amable sonrisa.

A lo que el gato azul, por toda respuesta, miró a Charle con esperanza.

- Ni lo sueñes – negó la exceed blanca con desprecio. – Te espero en el camarote, Wendy – dijo después, y ella se marchó también.

- ¿Qué será lo que Natsu ha encontrado en la bodega? – lanzó la pregunta al aire, pensativa, para después negar con la cabeza, sonriendo. – Sea lo que sea, ya lo veremos luego – la joven morena acarició el hombro de Happy, intentando animarle, y tras ello se marchó.

Y el pequeño exceed quedó solo en la cubierta, mirando al invisible horizonte con melancolía.

**~~O&O&O~~**

En el puente de mando, Jellal tomó el timón de la nave, mientras la mujer quedaba a su espalda, en silencio. Ambos permanecieron varios minutos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos; no habían intercambiado muchas palabras, ni gestos de cariño, desde que el mayor peligro había pasado. Finalmente, la voz del joven se hizo notar.

- ¿Alguna vez me has querido? – Jellal preguntó a Erza, mientras se dedicaba a guiar el timón del barco de un modo manual, mirando a la negrura frente a él. – Como Natsu quiere a Lucy, por ejemplo.

La mujer lo miró por la espalda con ojos como platos, tomada por sorpresa; pronto la indignación se adueñó de ella.

- ¿Tú eres idiota, o qué? – ella alzó la voz con cabreo. - Desde el mismo momento en que te conocí, de niños, tú te convertiste en el centro de mi vida, en todo mi mundo. Fuiste tú quien cambió, quien se alejó de mí – lo acusó.

- No te estoy preguntando si me has necesitado, sino si me has querido – él giró su rostro para observar el de ella, sereno.

- ¿De qué va todo esto, Jellal? – ella lo traspasó con una mirada cada vez más furiosa. – Ya te dije en la sede de Lamia Scale lo que siento por ti. ¿Por qué crees que Natsu y los demás han hecho lo que han hecho? No es por la amistad que un día nos unió a ti y a mi, ni porque crean que es totalmente injusto lo que han intentado hacer contigo, aunque todo eso sea también verdad; lo hacen porque saben que yo sufro si sé que tú sufres, por mucho que yo jamás se lo haya confesado. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

- ¿Qué esperas de mí, entonces? – él continuó, dando un tono enigmático a su voz que a ella sacó de sus casillas.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que espere de ti? ¡No sé qué narices esperar de ti! – ella gritó, a modo de reproche.

- Ese es el problema… por eso, ahora que ya no debes centrarte en sobrevivir, o lograr que nosotros lo hagamos, al menos a corto plazo, casi siempre me miras como si me odiaras…

- ¡Es que te odio, maldito idiota! ¡Y te quiero como jamás querré a nadie en esta vida! ¡Pero tú has irrumpido en la mía, poniéndolo todo patas arriba, para no hacer más que andar por ella como un alma en pena! ¿Dónde está el hombre orgulloso que yo conocí, el hombre arrogante e impetuoso?

- ¿En serio quieres que vuelva ese hombre? – él se encaró con ella, estallando también en ira. - ¿Ese hombre que tanto dolor te causó? ¡Joder, Erza! ¡Ya no eres una niña a la que pueda tomar en mis brazos como un pirata y volver loca con un beso! ¡A la que pueda impresionar para que caiga rendida ante mí! ¡Ni quiero hacerlo, tampoco! ¡Te amo! ¡Pero necesito que me perdones por mi pasado! ¡No puedo ofrecerte nada si no lo haces! ¡Necesito ver tan sólo amor en tus ojos cuando me miras! ¡No un reproche tras otro! ¡Sé lo que te hice, joder! ¡Lo siento en lo más hondo de mi alma, aunque no sea capaz de recordarlo! ¡Y no puedes imaginar cómo lo lamento! ¡Si no vas a ser capaz de vivir con ello, déjame marchar! ¡Maldición! ¡Deja que me pudra en soledad! ¡Pero no me castigues con tu rencor!

Erza no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le hablase de aquel modo, de que se enfrentasen a ella para ponerla en su lugar dándole órdenes de un modo tan hiriente, y su primera reacción, casi mecánica, fue la de lanzar un potente puñetazo a la mandíbula del chico; pero este, más rápido que ella, frenó la embestida de su puño con su propia mano.

- Déjame marchar, Erza, no me retengas si no puedes tan sólo quererme – él pidió una vez más, suplicante. – Te prometo que jamás volverás a saber de mí, y que jamás a nadie volveré a dañar; moriré en soledad; tan solo a eso aspiro, sólo eso me queda.

- Jamás – la pelirroja respondió, sintiendo que todo su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. - ¿Para que escapaste para buscarme, entonces?

- Esto no es vida, Erza, no lo es; ni para ti, ni para mi. Yo anhelo tu amor, pero sólo aspiro a tu perdón. Si no puedo conseguirlo, deja que viva mi penitencia en soledad, te lo ruego, y olvídame de una vez y para siempre. Me marcharé nada más os deje sanos y salvos en Tenrou y nunca nadie volverá a saber de mí; te lo juro.

- ¡Pero es que no quiero olvidarte! ¡Jamás lo he querido! ¡El día en que te reencontré, aún a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, fue el día más feliz de mi vida! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Me lo quise negar a mí misma una y mil veces, pero así fue! – las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos, pero ni una de ellas se derramó. - ¡Sólo quiero que me abraces! ¡Que me protejas contra todo y contra todos! ¡Como cuando éramos niños!

- Ya no somos niños, Erza, y tú no necesitas protección; tú proteges a todos los demás.

- Quizá yo no la necesite, pero mi alma sí, y sólo tú puedes protegerla, siempre has sido tú el único capaz de hacerlo – ella mostró su mayor debilidad, por fin, sin avergonzarse.

Al escucharla, Jellal no pudo frenar el impulso de hacer aquello que acababa de asegurarle que no podía hacer: se giró bruscamente, la tomó en sus brazos con vehemencia y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, desesperado.

- Deja que lo haga, entonces, deja que te proteja; te juro que jamás volveré a hacerte daño – el chico le rogó, casi ahogado por aquellos sentimientos que lo dominaban por completo. – Sé que es mucho lo que te pido, pero confía en mí.

Ella lo abrazó también, sin evitar soltar un quedo suspiro de satisfacción.

- Moriría por ti; sólo necesitaba que tú me lo pidieras – Erza se apretó a aquel fuerte y poderoso cuerpo masculino, con desesperación.

- No te he pedido que mueras por mí, sino que vivas por mí; que seas feliz. Es lo único que pido. Y quiero ser yo quien te haga feliz; pero si no soy capaz de hacerlo, no tiene sentido seguir a tu lado. No puedo hacerte feliz en contra de tu voluntad.

- Sí puedes… Incluso cuando yo tuve ganas de matarte con mis propias manos, en el fondo me sentía feliz con nada más verte – ella musitó, enrojeciendo por la vergüenza de mostrarse vulnerable.

Él no pudo evitar reír.

- Necesitaba decírtelo, nada más – ella afirmó, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Decirme qué?

- Que fuiste un grandísimo hijo del demonio al abandonarme de aquel modo; un capullo, un imbécil, un asqueroso arrogante, un chulito, y un cabronazo. Y que te mataré yo misma, con estas mismas manos, si se te ocurre volver a hacerlo siquiera.

- Puedes continuar – él amplió su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que la mirada de ella había variado por completo: ya no había rencor en sus ojos, sino infinito amor; amor, y nada más.

- Ahora no me apetece; total, de hoy en adelante voy a poder hacerlo siempre que quiera – ella ironizó, sintiéndose liviana y repentinamente radiante.

- Eso te lo juro; jamás volveré a alejarme de ti; antes muerto.

- Yo te protegeré, Jellal, y tú me protegerás a mí. Y juntos protegeremos a nuestros amigos – ella afirmó con decisión.

- Así sea, entonces. ¿Puedo besarte?

- Pienso darte una buena patada en tu perfecto culo, si no lo haces.

Clavando en ella una mirada con tanto amor que le invadió el corazón y el alma por completo, Jellal tomó su barbilla con cuidado y la besó como jamás lo había hecho, como siempre había deseado. Y como ella siempre había querido. Titania, a pesar de ser una mujer inmensamente fuerte, decidida, e incluso arrogante en ocasiones, en el fondo siempre había deseado a un hombre a su lado que supiese apreciar y comprender aquel lado tan femenino, tan vulnerable, que siempre se había empeñado en ocultar. Y Jellal lo apreciaba y comprendía como nadie.

Era curioso, pero por fin, a tanta distancia de la que había considerado su casa desde hacía tantos años, Erza se sintió en su verdadero hogar; y la mayoría de sus amigos, su familia, se hallaba a su lado para compartirlo.

- Tendremos que ir a ver lo que Natsu ha encontrado – la chica afirmó, tras un suspiro de satisfacción.

- A saber con qué nos sorprenderá ese tarambana; en absoluto es lo que parece – él respondió con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.

- Pues nada, no lo pospongamos más.

Jellal dejó el timón por el momento, comprobando mentalmente que la magia que estaba empleando para pilotar el barco seguía funcionando de un modo correcto, y abrazado a Erza, ambos se encaminaron hacia la bodega.

* * *

><p><span><strong>COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA<strong>

Madre mía... no sé por dónde empezar después de tanto tiempo...

Pues nada, pasito a pasito. Primero de todo, quiero agradecer a todos los que habéis estado aguardando la continuación del fic con infinita paciencia, sin perder la esperanza de que algún día ese momento llegase. Gracias a esa maravillosa esperanza en forma de visitas al fic, de algún que otro mensaje pidiendo su continuación, y añadirlo a vuestros favoritos... gracias a todo ese apoyo que me ha hecho sentir querida, por fin lo he reanudado.

Jamás he pensado en dejar el fic sin terminar; lo que sucede es que mi vida ha cambiado muchísimo desde hace esos dos años en los que este fic ha permanecido en stand by, y me ha costado mucho retomar el ritmo de escritura.

No sé lo que os parecerá este capítulo, pero también me va a costar un poquito retomar el ritmo de narración del fic, y quizá al leerlo sintáis que esta actualización no casa "exactamente" con lo escrito anteriormente. Teniendo en cuenta que mi intención inicial era terminar el fic al final de la aventura que ya os narré, y que este debería ser el capítulo final pero no lo va a ser, porque me apetece muchísimo seguir escribiendo un poco más sobre la vida de los chicos en la isla, y quizá sobre alguna de sus nuevas aventuras, voy a intentar que su nueva andadura sea lo más coherente posible con lo ya publicado. Tenía a Fairy Tail un poco enmohecido en mi mente, y con la historia a todos sus personajes, porque ahora no puedo dedicar tiempo a leer el manga, ver el anime, ni a leer o ver nada en absoluto, todo sea dicho, por temas personales. Así que voy a volver a documentarme a fondo, a ponerme al día, y espero que los próximos capítulos sean más... Fairy Tail, jeje. Este capítulo me ha venido a la cabeza sin pensar, irrumpiendo en ella no sé llegado de dónde ni porqué ahora, así que he aprovechado la oportunidad sin plantearme casi nada, he escrito lo que me salía de dentro y lo he publicado, sin más. A ver si dando pie a la continuación, las actualizaciones se convierten de nuevo en algo habitual , lo que deseo muchísimo desde hace tiempo.

Mientras tanto, aquí queda eso.

No puedo añadir más que de nuevo: **¡GRACIAS!**

Con cariño.

**Rose.**


End file.
